Beyond All Morals
by Tokugawa Blitzer
Summary: Snape wants Harry, so he corners him in the girls bathroom and has his wicked way with him. Humorous Snarry loving, Rated M for a reason. **Contains SLASH**
1. Girls Bathroom

**Warning:** Rimming, Anal penetration, Oral pleasure, & the probable misuse of a wand

* * *

><p>The start of term feast was well underway and all the students were eating and chatting to their housemates about Merlin knows what. The professors themselves were in their own little world, enjoying conversations ranging from lessons and politics to Quidditch as they ate their dinner at the Head Table.<p>

All of them, that is, except for one professor.

Severus had no interest whatsoever in conversing with his dismal colleagues during meal time, or any other time for that matter. It was especially irritating when they tried to bring him into their chats, and Albus was especially guilty of this.

"How's the roast chicken, Severus?" Albus asked casually, taking a bite of his lemon meringue pie. As if the man would eat anything other than that yellow abomination.

"It is palatable Albus." Severus intoned- perhaps if he sounded uninterested, Albus will cease his mindless banter.

"Good, good. You should try this lemon meringue pie, it is quite delightful!"

Severus ignored the comment, scrunching his face in disgust. He preferred the bitter taste of dark chocolate.

He scanned over the whole of the room, observing the new students who were just arriving at the castle, and the ones who had returned from the summer.

With the war over and the worries gone, many of the students who were pulled out of the school by their parents had returned. Of course, he would never outwardly admit it to _anyone_ that he missed this bustle of familiar faces.

However, there were quite a few new first years as well, thirty in all this year- less than before the war, but at least more than last year.

As he continued to look about the room, one of the students caught Severus' eye.

The young man in question had unruly black hair -getting to be a bit shaggy- untamed emerald eyes, and wide grin on his face as he talked animatedly with his friends.

Ah yes, Harry Potter.

The boy had matured from the scrawny, trouble seeking brat from his first year, to the brilliant and handsome young man he was now.

Seventeen suited him well.

Severus studied the boy's features carefully. The dark circles that had once hung stubbornly under his eyes had disappeared, the scar on his forehead was only a faint white mark, he was no longer sickly pale and thin. Perhaps, however, the greatest difference was that the stress so often evident on his face was nowhere to be found. The boy looked happy.

"He looks a lot more relaxed now, doesn't he?" Albus questioned, as he himself studied Harry. His eyes twinkled with contentment at the sight of the boy.

"Indeed." Was the indifferent reply.

Severus continued to stare, paying no mind to everything around him. He was mesmerized by the way Harry's face projected many emotions as he talked, his hands waving around to accentuate his many points. As Severus watched, the boy's lips quirked into a lopsided grin when someone mentioned something amusing, his eyes glittering with joy.

_It's very alluring in a Potter sort of way._

The young man was definitely nothing like his parents, though Severus has once thought him to be the spitting image of James. No, he became his own person characterized by overcoming the many challenges he was presented with.

Perhaps it was because of all that then, why Severus thought Harry was simply _irresistible_. He shuddered in his realization and he found that he wasn't completely disturbed by the fact. The boy was seventeen now, it was…allowed. His eyes gleamed with desire.

The feast was coming to an end as the students finished up their desserts; Albus stood and addressed the hall once more bidding them all a pleasant evening and sweet dreams. The students were filing out of the door way heading for their common rooms

Severus had a last minute idea as he stared at the retreating form of Harry. He had plenty of room for dessert yet and no dark chocolate could sate his sudden craving for Potter. He planned to savor every last drop of exquisite ecstasy.

With practiced grace he silently slipped out the teachers entrance to stalk his prey in the corridors.

* * *

><p>Harry followed Ron and Hermione silently, making their way to the Gryffindor common room. His two best friends were holding hands and talking to each other. Harry felt like a third wheel but he was rather content with how his life was now.<p>

No more worries beyond those of school work, Quidditch matches, and detentions. It was surreal- he thought this state of calm would never become reality.

Harry decided that he wasn't yet ready to return to the dormitories, he needed a bit of alone time and he definitely wouldn't get it with the imminent back to school party that often took place in the boys' dorms.

The Chamber of Secrets was the perfect place to seek solace.

Thankfully he had learned to keep the Invisibility cloak shrunk and stuffed into his pocket at all times, just in case the need would arise- he wouldn't make if back before curfew in a half hour.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, I need to go see Dumbledore about something before curfew." Harry spoke up.

The trio stopped, Ron and Hermione turned back to look at him still grinning.

"Alright Harry, just don't get into any trouble. We don't need to start the first day of classes with negative points…again" Hermione warned him with a teasing tone.

"You definitely don't want to get detention with Filch either." Ron added.

Harry shuddered at the thought. "I'll be careful guys, no worries."

"Famous last words, Harry." Hermione countered to which Ron snorted and Harry grinned like a fool.

They split up and went their separate ways, Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor tower and Harry to the girls' bathroom on the second floor.

Severus watched the exchange quietly from the shadows, thanking Merlin for his luck. Getting Potter alone wouldn't be a difficult task at all when he was doing all the work for Severus.

It was like the boy knew.

He followed Potter down the corridor, admiring the view from behind.

Harry had taken off the outer cloak of his school uniform, a finger hooked into the hood and hanging over his shoulder as he walked at a normal pace. He was oblivious to everything around him.

The boy really was making this too easy.

After five minutes of walking, Harry made it to the girls lavatory without any trouble. Snape was grateful. It wouldn't do for Potter to get caught while everything was working out in his favor.

Harry unlatched the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Stepping out from his hiding place Severus entered the girls bathroom without making any noise. He had long practiced the art of moving without making a sound, never dreaming that he would one day use this technique to attempt to bed Harry Potter.

Harry had his back turned towards his professor, hunched over the sink with the snake etched tap. The young wizard was still unaware of the extra presence in the room, the boy had his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet.

It was now or never and Severus had no plans to run away.

He crossed the room with a few quick strides, taking a firm grip on Harry's arm spinning him around. He pushed him back into the sink firmly. Yes, it was now or never.

Harry had no time to register what was happening.

Demanding lips covered his own in a fervent kiss, a wily tongue licking at his bottom lip coaxing him to open up. Harry was tense and confused so he did nothing but let his attacker continue his invasion. Severus moved from Harry's mouth to suck at the uncovered skin just under his jaw.

Harry snapped out of his confusion, looking up through the haze. When he recognized who it was currently doing amazing things to his neck, it frightened him a bit.

"Pro-professor...what...are you doing?" He sputtered.

Snape traveled up to Harry's ear, using his tongue to trace around its contour, nibbling the earlobe, and sucking on a spot behind it. It earned him a shiver.

Whether it was a shiver of disgust or pleasure, Severus could not tell.

"Shut it Potter." Severus went back to giving Harry's earlobe some more attention, it didn't keep Potter silent though. "You are going to not make a sound unless it is in utter pleasure."

"That's...not a very...good answer, sir." He panted out. Severus wasn't going to take no for an answer, but he wouldn't force Potter to do anything he didn't want. It wouldn't be long now, the lithe body was already screaming yes.

Besides, the boy hadn't said no- and Severus had noticed.

"If you're still talking then I'm not doing it right." Severus growled and went back to devour those sweet defiant lips. Harry protested a bit, but could not deny that he had thought about this before. Many, many times before…

Severus slipped his left hand to the middle of Harry's back, as his right hand busied itself with untucking the sweater vest and white button down shirt from the boy's trousers, pausing to pull the sweater up over Harry's head without any protest which was a good sign.

Harry seemed a bit more compliant so he tried his luck again with sneaking his tongue into the young man's mouth. He licked at Harry's bottom lip again.

Harry didn't know what to do, his Potion's Master was practically assaulting him, yet he wasn't fighting. Snape was kissing and touching him, yet he was not upset. Hell, he didn't even mind. Why didn't he mind, what was wrong with him?

Harry presented Severus with the opening that he so desired, moving his own mouth against the man's, exploring what he could. Harry timidly moved his tongue against Severus', experimenting with the contact. He found that it wasn't so bad—enjoyable even. Harry moved his arms up to wrap around Snape's neck pulling him closer to his lips, deepening the kiss.

The professor took that as consent. He slipped his hand underneath Harry's shirt and ran it up towards the young man's chest, clawing the skin gently as he brought it back down towards the navel. Harry gasped as the older wizard ran a finger nail over the sensitive nub of his left nipple. Severus broke their lip lock, turning his attention towards the buttons of the boy's shirt. Severus was so very tempted just to rip it open, but he kept his control and unbuttoned each and everyone in record time.

The first time he had to be calm, he had to be in control at all times.

He admired the skin, humming in appreciation and taking note of the few errant scars. He traced them carefully with his long calloused fingers, moving his attention towards the nipple that had caused the young man to gasp in the first place. He ghosted over it with the pad of his thumb, enjoying the way Harry squirmed under the touch.

Things were moving very quickly, and Severus knew it. But he just couldn't bring himself to slow down. He wanted the boy, ad he wanted him now- before Harry had the chance to change his mind.

Severus knew that he didn't have a whole lot of time to work with so he ignored the responsive nubs, instead bringing his head down the suck on the hollow between Harry's collar bones. The young wizard couldn't suppress the groan that made it past his lips and it went straight to Snape's groin.

He could feel Harry's erection pressing up against his thigh, eagerly waiting for attention. While the boy was distracted he trailed his right hand down Harry's stomach, enjoying the way the muscles twitched at the fleeting touch.

Severus made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping the boy's trousers and sneaking a hand past the elastic band of his boxers.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt the hand deal with the fastenings of his pants and he couldn't help the noises that now freely trickled out of his throat as Snape took a firm hold of his cock.

This was all happening so fast, but Harry couldn't pretend that he didn't love every second of it.

The hand slowly stroked him, the touch was maddening and he clung tightly to that sturdy body, he let his head fall backwards and bucked his hips into that wonderful hand.

Severus chuckled and stroked him a couple more times before removing his hand from the needy engorged flesh. There were other things he wanted to do besides giving Harry a quick hand job. He had waited too long for this for it to be over so quickly.

He dropped to his knees and tugged the trousers and underwear down to Harry's feet, freeing his prick from its imprisonment. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Severus wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock- the pressure was glorious.

As Harry gazed down at Severus, a fiery wet heat engulfed him completely. He groaned and immediately his hands were in Snape's surprisingly soft hair- there was absolutely no traces of grease in those fine strands.

Severus devoured the entire length of Harry's erection, humming when it hit the back of his throat.

"Merlin..." The warm wetness of Snape's mouth and the tight opening of his throat were driving Harry insane. His most hated professor was giving him a blow job and he fucking _loved_ it.

Severus' acerbic tongue was doing the most sinful things to the spongy sensitive head of his cock, his thin lips moving up and down the length slowly- terrorizing his senses. Severus let a hand drop from Harry's arse to move around between his legs to fondle the testicles gingerly between his fingers, causing him to buck his hips forward.

"Oh god...Sna...hnnng.." Severus knew that Harry wouldn't last much longer under these ministrations. He released Harry's cock from his mouth and fingers untangled themselves from Severus' hair.

"Turn around." The potions master commanded but made no move to get up. As he turned, Harry kicked off his shoes and pants, not wanting to trip in the heat of the moment. He braced himself against the sink, awaiting whatever other torture methods Snape had in store. The anticipation was overwhelming.

Severus smirked and rubbed at the boy's pucker with his thumb, teasing him a bit. The noises flowing forth from Harry's mouth were highly arousing and quite distracting, and it caused Snape's focus to slip some more.

Harry let his head fall forward, fingers grasping the porcelain fixture and making them go white with the intensity of his hold. He could feel something warm and wet trailing from his perineum up long his crease to the pucker of his hole. He spread his legs further apart and wiggled a bit.

Harry moaned as the tongue swirled and danced around the tight ring of muscle, teasing and pleasuring it mercilessly, swearing as it pushed against his opening entering the tight heat. Harry threw his head back and arched forward, practically screaming when Snape added a finger to his tongue twisting it a little so it hit his prostate, distracting him from the discomfort of intrusion. He soon added a second finger with the first and the tongue, stretching and preparing.

When he felt that Harry was stretched well enough, the older wizard removed his fingers, loving the sound the boy made at the loss of his touch. Severus stood up, admiring the way the uniform shirt barely hung off Harry's shoulders, exposing the smooth skin and shoulder blades.

Severus took out his wand and banished his clothing to the corner, his own erection grateful to be free of constricting trousers. He stepped forward, setting his non-wand hand on the fixture next to Harry's while he brought his wand up to the boys pucker and pressed into him gently.

"Gngh...What's that.?" Harry rasped out in alarm- feeling the cool wood slide in was an odd feeling at best.

"Shhh. It's just my wand." Severus tried to soothe him, "I promise you won't lose anything."

Harry's breathing hitched as he felt the wand oozing something warm and slick inside of him. The stick was pressed a bit deeper and then pulled back out agonizingly slow. Snape did this a couple times, making sure that the area was properly lubricated.

"Bloody fucking..."

"Language Mr. Potter." Snape interrupted, kissing the back of Harry's neck. "I believe that I have adequately prepared you for what is to come. I will ask only once, do you wish to proceed. Yes or No?"

The deep baritone voice of his potions professor made Harry's cock twitch with need. He found that he couldn't say no or stop the pleasure that was crashing through his body in violent waves.

"Yes. Merlin...please don't stop..."

Those words almost destroyed the last of what was left of Snape's self control.

_Patience is a virtue _he struggled to remind himself.

"Have you done this before, Potter?" He managed to speak, his teeth clenched together.

"N-not with another person...Just my fingers. Do it already!" He ground out, voice thick with lust.

"You will feel uncomfortable momentarily, but it will get better. I promise." Severus explained as he aligned his leaking shaft up with Harry's entrance. The contact had him rubbing up against the head of the cock eagerly.

"Bloody tease." Harry grumbled impatiently.

Snape took a deep breath and pushed forward, headlong into that torrid hole. He bit down on the inside of his cheek sharply to keep himself in line. Harry hissed, pain spreading through the lower half of his body as he was filled by Severus.

Hands were on his hips as the Potions Master massaged them gently as sarcastic lips spoke reassurances into his ear, telling him to relax and that it will feel so much better all while he slowly pushed further into the tight heat.

Once fully buried into Harry, Severus allowed the boy a short moment to adjust to his size, he didn't get this far just to ruin everything by severely hurting Harry. He rested his chin on Potter's shoulder waiting for the go ahead, running his hands soothingly up and down the front of his thighs. Harry moved a little bit- testing out the new feeling of being filled. It was a strange feeling, pleasuring himself didn't really compare to how this felt in the slightest.

"I'm good, I think." Harry spoke, confident that he was indeed ready.

Snape held Harry's hips firmly in place and pulled his cock out so that that head remained inside, thrusting back in at a slow pace to accommodate Potter. The most beautiful sounds filled the lavatory as Severus pumped slowly into him, adjusting his angle in an attempt to look for that bundle of nerves that would liberate Harry of his sanity. It took a few long moments before his quest was soon over as Harry let out a strangled gurgling noise when his prostate was prodded.

"Like that do you?" Snape queried hoarsely.

Harry didn't trust his voice so he nodded furiously instead. Severus growled and began pounding into that spot at a faster pace this time, without fear of causing pain.

"Ahh...ahh...Harder—Snape." Harry begged shamelessly, he began moving his hips in rhythm with Severus' thrusting. He was all too happy to comply with the boy's pleasure laden voice.

He could feel his climax nearing, if the sounds Harry was making were anything to go by he assumed he was close to his climax as well. He reached around and took hold of the neglected prick. It was so very hard, and weeping for release like the one it was attached to.

Severus stroked the length with every thrust. The thrusting and pumping became erratic, the pleasure overload became too much for Harry and he screamed Severus' name loudly- shooting his seed all over the tiled flooring. His muscles contracted around his professor's cock, Snape grunted as his body went rigid. Harry felt a spasm of warmth released deep inside.

The older wizard draped himself over Harry's back, allowing himself to catch his breath as he pulled his softening cock from the young man's sensitive bum.

This was fucking ingenious, by far the best plan he ever had. He didn't regret doing this- this was beyond all morals.

"That was—brilliant." Harry admitted openly, panting heavily.

"I am glad you found it so." He grumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"This better not be just a one off, I don't fancy one night stands..." He mumbled. "You also owe me dinner." He added thoughtfully.

"Shut up Potter, you're ruining the moment." Snape growled and snaked an arm around his waist possessively.

Oh yeah. Way beyond all morals.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

This chapter has been beta'd and polished thanks to PinkJinx876.


	2. Harry Strikes Back

**Warnings: **Snape-napping, strip teasing, and more smutty bits.

* * *

><p>Harry threw himself on the couch in the common room, huffing in irritation.<p>

Snape had made a point to completely avoid him since their little bathroom adventure- and frankly, Harry wanted to kill something. He didn't even get his date! It had been just over a month since the welcoming feast, and Snape was acting like nothing had happened.

In potions**,** Snape ignored him completely. No scathing remarks about how utterly hopeless he was at brewing**,** or the fact that he still couldn't slice and dice correctly. He blew up a cauldron... more than one cauldron in fact, and didn't even receive a detention.

The other students found it creepy that he hadn't punished Harry yet- there was a betting pool set up and a majority of the student body placed bets on how long it would take for Snape to finally go nuclear on him. Harry's odds weren't good.

His house mates found it very amusing**;** they had even been trying to coax him into doing terrible things during the Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class. Apparently, just because Snape had been ignoring Harry specifically and no one else, it meant that he could get away with some fun house shenanigans.

This morning**, **Harry had been particularly awful.

In an attempt to finally capture Snape's attention, Harry called him a 'bloody git'. Alright…so he _might_ have screamed 'Stop ignoring me you bloody git!' at the top of his lungs as he chased the Potions Master into the nearly full Great Hall. Everyone went deathly still**, **expecting the meltdown at any just kept on walking**-** like Harry wasn't even there.

Nothing horrible happened.

Unless you count that glare he got from McGonagall, and Harry was pretty certain he saw Dumbledore shake with laughter. It was positively infuriating! What did he have to do to get the Professor's unwavering attention?

Harry hadn't figured that bit out yet, but he was going to make a hell of an effort to finally get the man to stop ignoring him. Even if it meant death, or bodily harm; whichever came first.

Harry figured that Snape just wanted to ignore the problem altogether, but why even start something he didn't want to finish? After all, Snape was the one who snuck up behind him and practically assaulted him. Why would the man do that and they pretend nothing had happened?He would have to rely on the guile of his Slytherin side to win the man over. Harry's lips upturned into an evil grin.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and students were trickling into the Great Hall. Harry and company sat at the Gryffindor table eating their lunch when Professor Snape walked through the open doors and stalked towards the head table. Harry didn't bother to turn his head or bat an eyelash, but the corner of his lips twitched as he held back a defiant smirk.<p>

Oh, did he have a plan.

Severus found the action rather odd, perhaps Potter finally got the hint. Merlin knows it had taken him long enough.

When Snape was situated in his seat, he filled his plate with food. A single owl barreled into the hall, heading straight for his place at the table, landing on a clear spot next to his plate. The bird was a plain school owl with an unmarked bit of parchment tied to it leg. Severus took the note curiously from the bird and shooed it away.

The note read:

_**You **_**can't****_ ignore it forever, Snape._**

_**Perhaps a bit of color will remind you of **_**me****_..._**

Severus felt his scalp tingle with magic, and he heard a snort of laughter from McGonagall. The students sitting at the Slytherin table noticed the change second- their faces all held looks of contempt and horror.

It didn't take long for the rest of the students to catch on, and the hall erupted with roaring laughter from all the students except Slytherin. The Professors tried their best to keep their snorts and chuckles to themselves, though Hagrid could be heard well over the rest of the students. It was very obvious that Albus was getting a good laugh in as well.

Severus was still clueless as to what the hell was so funny, his look was so quizzical that Minerva took it upon herself to transfigure her spoon into a mirror. She held it up to his face as he peered into it.

He looked quite ill as he stared at his hair, now bright red with golden streaks.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and crumpled the parchment, balling it up into his fist.

_Potter._

* * *

><p>Harry quickly entered the potions classroom as Ron and Hermione followed, still laughing hysterically. They sat at their usual table near the back of the room, furthest away from the Slytherins.<p>

"I wonder if Snape's hair is still red and gold. It was bloody brilliant, mate." Ron managed to blurt out before be erupted into laughter again.

"Harry that was a horrible thing to do. Really, the Professor ignoring you has bothered you _so_ much that you decided to charm his hair into Gryffindor colors?" She scolded him for the fiftieth time since lunch.

"Oh come on, he's had it coming for years. Besides nothing happened to me, again! I am going to take advantage of this, 'Mione." He didn't particularly want to take advantage of causing trouble for Snape**,** but what was a hormonal young man to do when a possible love interest was purposely ignoring him?

She rolled her eyes, boys were as clever as trolls, though at times she'd bet on the trolls…

The door swung open and banged up against the wall, making a loud noise which caused students to jump in their seats. Snape glided to the front of the room in practiced elegance. Harry found it very sexy, the way he walked and the way his robes snapped behind him, the commanding posture he used.

He was a walking wet dream, andit made Harry shiver with desire.

"Damn, he managed to fix his hair." He heard Ron mutter as Severus started talking.

Harry stopped paying attention to what was being said and instead focused on the sound that the man's voice made, and not the actual words. The voice itself was silky and deep- he remembered how dangerously soft it got, and how it purred into his ear as they fucked. How it turned him into a lusty whore, begging to be taken. It made him unbelievably hard just listening to the man.

Those lips- Merlin those amazing lips. Thin and acerbic, speaking in sarcastic riddles, spinning you around with insults. Those delightfully sinful lips paired with that absolutely mischievous tongue, devouring every inch of his exposed heated flesh. Kissing him till he was breathless. Doing unspeakable things to his nether regions.

How could he forget about those large hands adorned with those long, meticulous fingers? They trailed fire along his body, boiling his blood as it ran through his veins. He remembered the way they twisted wonderfully inside of his body, driving him mad. The way they soothed his writhing insanity with soft caresses.

Harry shivered. His pants had become extremely tight thinking about the many features of his Potions Master. He'd become so distracted in fact that he hadn't realized that man stopped talking and had moved to his desk to do some grading.

Harry took out a bit of parchment and started drawing on it. He poked his tongue out of his mouth and scrunched his face in concentration, focusing on the details of his creation. Ron tried to lean in to see what Harry was doing but his attempts were all denied, this wasn't a classroom appropriate picture, and his best friend certainly wouldn't appreciate what he would see.

Adding the last bit of detail to the picture, he charmed it to animate then folded it into an airplane. With as much precision as he could offer, and the added help of some magic, it was sent gliding over to where Snape was perched on his chair, ignoring the class room. It collided with the man's forehead and dropped down on to the parchment he was currently marking. He sent it a menacing glare before picking it up and unfolding it.

Harry couldn't read the dozens of expressions that were quickly passing across Snape's face as he looked upon the detailed picture depicting a stick figure Severus fucking stick figure Harry over the top of the Headmaster's desk.

Some students were looking between both Snape and Harry as the note was read; in complete shock that Harry had not been immediately cursed or sentenced to detention.

After a couple minutes of staring at the bit of parchment, Severus set it on the edge of his desk and incinerated it without so much as a sneer in Harry's direction. Harry growled and muttered 'git' under his breath, packing up his things as he stormed out of the room without any protests.

The rest of the class was in awe.

* * *

><p>It was now dinner time as Harry sat dejectedly at the Gryffindor table, pushing around the food on his plate morosely. He ignored the class mates that talked about what happened at lunch and then what happened during the SlytherinGryffindor potions class. He also ignored all the questions about what was wrong, if he was alright, and if he had anymore plans to bother Snape.

"Think of it this way mate, you don't have to worry about getting into trouble for _every _little thing for the rest of your days in school!" Ron tried to reassure his friend, but Harry shrugged it off.

This continued throughout most of the meal until a rolled up parchment appeared, floating in front of Harry's face. He snatched it quickly from the air, desperately hoping that it was a missive from Snape.

The note read:

_**I often find that to overcome Severus' stubborn personality some force is required for him to see reason.**_

**_In your case Harry, it would be best if it was _hands _on._**

_**~Albus**_

Harry blinked and read the note through a couple more times before looking up at the Head Table. When his eyes met the Headmaster's- they were twinkling relentlessly.

_So he had figured it out then_...

Harry's completely obvious passes to get Snape's attention had caught the attention of the Headmaster. He thanked his lucky stars that no one else put two and two together. Albus gave him a knowing wink and went back to eating his strawberry cheesecake.

Harry now knew what he had to do.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got some things to take care of!" Harry sprung out of his seat and ran out of the great hall before anyone could say anything.

He really should have thought of this in the first place.

* * *

><p>Harry paced the empty class room nervously. Dinner should be wrapped up by now and Snape should be heading this way very shortly. This was the perfect place for an ambush, and this time Harry would get Severus' attention, whether he liked it or not<strong>!<strong> This _was_ justified after all, Snape had started it and he aimed to...well...do something about it!

He didn't actually want it _finished_ at any rate. Harry tried to dance around a bit to limber out before he had to spring his trap.

"Come on Harry, don't get cold feet now. He brought this on himself! You just need to show him what's what." Harry mumbled reassurances to himself, shaking his arms loose.

His heart clenched and his stomach dropped when he heard that familiar foot fall echo into the room- Severus was coming.

He sneaked over to the door and pressed himself up against the wall, waiting for the man to get closer. He was trembling with anticipation, practically shuddering with each foot step, counting down with each step.

As the Potions Master walked past the open door way of the empty classroom, Harry silently stepped out, pointing his wand at his professor as he muttered a _Petrificus Totalus_, petrifying Snape. This caused him to topple over onto his back, so caught off guard that he didn't have time to register the spell.

He was in the hands of his attacker.

Harry smirked, checking it off on his mental to-do list. He strode quickly over to the prone figure of Severus Snape, hooking his hands under the man's armpits and dragging him towards the classroom. Harry would have used a spell to move the Potions Master, but he figured it was pretty impersonal- especially for the naughty things he had planned.

As they entered Harry, spelled the door closed and made sure to lock it up tightly. He began speaking to Snape, dragging him to the middle of the room.

"You know, Snape, you've been driving me mad since that night in the girl's lavatory." He released the man's body and started walking around his prisoner. Eying him with a passionate hunger.

"I really don't appreciate you going to great lengths just to ignore little 'ole me." He tried to be as dramatic as possible, using a pouty face and sighing like a school girl. "It pains me that you don't even punish me anymore!"

"I am very sorry that it had to come to this, _Severus._" Harry purred out his name in the most arousing way possible. "You reap what you sow after all." Harry chuckled darkly before straddling Severus' waist.

Though Severus was petrified, he was completely aware of himself and his surroundings. He could feel Harry's clothed erection pressing into his stomach as the young man leaned down to ghost his soft lips over his face.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Harry's aroused body. Mother of Merlin what was he thinking, ignoring such a beautiful man in the first place? He wasn't thinking at all, he felt mildly ashamed of how this all began in the first place. Especially now that Harry had began showing a greater interest in him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Harry move about on top of him. Harry had adjusted his body so that his pelvis could grind his cock into Severus'. His head thrown back with the friction, small gasps escaping from that sweet mouth. It was slow torture watching as Harry shed his clothes, piece by piece.

The vest went first, followed by the slow unbuttoning of his shirt. Harry kept his eyes on Severus' the whole time, licking his dry lips as if he was preparing to eat the main course of a meal.

Those fingers slowly popped the buttons out of the slits, exposing the creamy skin of the boy's chest. Harry shrugged off the shirt and ran his hands over his bare skin, playing with his nipples, dipping fingers into his naval. Severus watched as the muscles danced under the touches.

_Bloody fucking tease_ was his only thought, and his conscience mocked his stupidity.

"Enjoying the show, Professor?" Harry smirked and got up off his captive Potions Master. "There is plenty more, don't worry." He chuckled.

Harry toed out of his shoes and socks, kicking them away while he played with the fastenings of his trousers, staring Snape straight in the eye.

"I always thought that going commando was pretty silly," Harry said undoing the button of his pants, "I never saw the logic in it but now I understand why people do it." Harry pulled the zipper down then bringing his hands up to his hips where the loose pants hung.

"I find that I quite like going commando, there is something very liberating about it. It's exciting really."

Harry hooked his thumbs into his trousers and began pulling them down, wiggling his hips as they slipped towards the floor. If it were possible for Severus, he would have groaned in appreciation for the strip tease, this young man was absolutely filthy!

Harry's erection sprang free of the only piece of clothing that held it at bay, no underwear in sight. The trousers pooled at his feet and Harry toed out of them, kicking them away like his shoes and socks.

He took his place back on Snape, straddling his hips once more.

"Just think, between then and now we could have fucked in all kinds of fascinating places. I've recently had a dream of us doing it on the Headmaster's desk, perhaps on your desk, in the great hall... The options are vast." Harry began his grinding again, rubbing his hands all over the Potion Master's chest.

"I've had fantasies of myself sitting under your desk during your lessons, sucking you off in front of your students," Harry moaned and arched his back as he relived his dreams, "Of us fucking in the shadows of a corridor, silencing charms absent and getting caught by another professor. There have been many times I've thought of you chaining me up and doing the most sinful things to my body, denying me release, denying me your beautiful prick."

Gods if Harry kept this up while he was unable to move he was going to explode- but said student had no intentions of letting his prisoner go just yet.

"I've discovered that touching myself isn't as effective since you deflowered me. You were my first after all. Don't get me wrong, I find masturbation very enjoyable but it can't compare with the real thing."

Harry summoned the small jar of salve from the folds of his discarded robes, and he held it out so the Potions Master could see the label. "I pilfered this from your private stores while you were ignoring me, I've since fallen in love with its effects. Fingering myself has become so much more enjoyable with this stuff. I suppose I am a _little_ grateful that you've been trying to avoid me."

That blasted brat! How dare he steal from Severus.

Snape wanted to be angry, he really did, but his effort came to a screeching halt when Harry lifted himself up onto his knees as he screwed off the jar's lid. He coated the fingers of his right hand generously in the cream colored salve. Harry twisted his body a bit to get in a good position; he brought a digit to the pucker of his arse and traced it lightly with his lubed finger.

He pressed it in past the guardian ring until he was knuckle deep. He wiggled his hips as he fucked himself on his own finger, while questing for his prostate.

He added another digit to the first, twisting and rubbing. The sounds that filled the room were erotic and hot, especially when the third finger joined the other two. He thrust himself forwards and backwards**,** letting his fingers brush the bundle of nerves at random intervals, spurring his climax and denying him pleasure all at the same time. The torture was magnificent.

"Mmm— Sev'rus!...Hnnng..."

Harry's left hand didn't have plans to keep still. Starting from the jugular vein of his throat Harry trailed his hand slowly down his front, reaching his groin and avoiding it for the moment. He nudged his testicles to the side and let his fingers gently massage his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside as well as on the inside.

Harry gazed into Severus' eyes, giving him an innocent smirk. He removed the fingers from his asshole and let the same hand grip his cock firmly, letting his left hand move up to cradle his balls.

He began stroking himself, slowly at first, and rolling his testicles between the pads of his fingers. Harry broke his gaze for a moment, letting his head fall backwards, a long sigh leaving his lips as he fondled himself. Severus' insides were doing flip flops, he knew what Harry planned to do.

He wanted it to happen, _badly_.

Harry brought his head back down and stared at Snape again**, s**peaking to him in a husky voice, "Dare me to cum on your face, Sev'rus?"

Gods, his mouth was filthy.

He loved that mouth**;** he wanted to taste that mouth. The Potion Master's eyes glinted with unadulterated desire- it was enough of an answer for Harry so he sped up his stroking.

With a strangled yell of Severus' name, Harry's climax racked his body, his cock spurting white hot cum all over the man's face.

Harry let himself sag forward**s,** his arms holding him up as he caught his breath, admiring his handy work. He quite liked the way Snape looked with cum on his face, it was absolutely arousing.

"You look positively edible like that, you know. In fact…I think I'll have a taste." He grinned and leaned forward a bit more, sticking his pink tongue out to lap up some of the seed on Snape's face.

He hummed in delight.

"I taste rather sweet..." Harry didn't stop there, he dutifully cleaned every last bit of cum that made it onto Snape's face- relishing the bittersweet taste of himself.

"I think you need to taste this too, wouldn't you agree, _Professor?_ _Finite_ _Incantatem_."

The spell Snape was under lifted, and the man immediately shot up and grabbed at Harry's hips as he growled. He was fucking hard, and he wanted Harry _now_.

"You have a very _very_ filthy mouth, _Mr. Potter._ I'll have to punish you..." Severus purred and claimed Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was hard and brutal, teeth nipped at lips and tongues wrestled each other fiercely. Harry wrapped his arms around the Potion Master's neck, holding him as close as possible as they snogged viciously.

Eventually Snape managed to untangled one of Harry's arms from his neck, breaking the kiss for a moment so he could lube up the young man's right fingers again, "Pleasure yourself again, Potter." He commanded Harry, who was all too happy to oblige.

Severus began kissing Harry again, as he covered his own fingers in the salve. Potter snuck a finger past the ring of muscle again and was soon joined by a questing finger belonging to Severus.

Harry's noises were devoured greedily by the Potion Master's mouth, as more fingers were added to that voracious hole. Harry rocked himself back and forth, impaling his body on not only his fingers but those of his lover.

It was unbelievably stimulating.

Severus tore away from that naughty mouth and busied himself with sucking on Harry's neck and collar bone, leaving angry red hickeys as he went.

"You're wearing way too much clothing, Sev'rus." Harry spoke in panted breaths, removing his fingers from his arsehole.

"It's entirely your fault, after all. I was brought in here against my own will, petrified might I add." Severus purred into Harry's ear, taking his wand in hand and banishing his clothing; setting his wand aside afterward.

Skin on skin contact made both their bodies tingle, and Harry's cock came back to life as Severus prodded the boy's prostate.

"Fuck." Came the vocal response. "Fill me, Sev'rus. Need you inside...Oh _fuck_ me!"

"So filthy, and very needy. What _were _you thinking when you dragged me in here, hmm?" Severus chuckled as he pried himself from Harry, lying down on his back again. "If you want me inside then do it yourself. Finish what you started, Potter."

Potter groaned as he positioned himself over top of Severus' cock, rubbing his bottom on the head, teasing him again.

"Stop being a tease Potter and get to it." Snape hissed, swatting Harry's bottom in the process.

He wanted the boy now.

"Yeah, and _I'm _needy one." Harry snorted.

In one swift move Harry impaled himself on that rock hard shaft- both men wailing obscenities. This had been just as intense as the first time they had sex, however the change made this a whole hell of a lot better.

The salve that Snape had created made Harry's insides and Snape's dick tingle and throb in the most delicious ways, their bodily contact was the catalyst in the chemical reaction- it was glorious.

Harry moved back and forth, riding him hard, and it was Snape's turn to moan and gasp. He fucking loved this; sex with Harry was sending him to places he never remembered reaching before.

"H-Harry...nnng...Oh god!"

Snape gripped Harry's hips almost painfully as let his head loll- he was quickly approaching his climax. If Harry kept moving like he was right now he was going to explode and he didn't care if it was inside Potter or all over himself.

Harry brought a hand to his weeping cock, bringing himself to climax all over Snape's belly and chest. The shudders and spasms were working their way through his body and Severus could feel the muscles clench around his erection as Harry moved.

"Harry...I-I'm..." With a strangled cry and a hard thrust upward Severus let the contracting muscles bring him to completion. Letting Harry's body milk him dry, spurting his seed inside.

Harry collapsed onto Snape, catching his breath as he nuzzled the man's neck lovingly.

"You know Snape, this really isn't how dating is suppose to work. The fucking comes after the third date." Harry stated cheekily.

Snape smacked Harry's arse again before wrapping his arms around the boys middle, hugging him closer to his body.

"I don't believe you deserve anything after all the trouble you've caused. I don't appreciate my hair being turned red and gold for _four hours_, and that's just one of many on the list I've been keeping. Don't think I've forgotten."

Harry groaned.

"I think this little stunt has nullified at least…half the stuff I've done...right?" Harry asked innocently as he sucked on Snape's -post sex- sensitive neck.

"Mmmm, I suppose it has. Speaking of, this was much too Slytherin for you to dream up on your own. I can only imagine how you got the idea..." Severus trailed off, hoping to get some form of answer without having to directly ask the boy.

"Nope! This was entirely my idea. Although**,** Dumbledore mentioned to me in passing that to make you see reason I needed to use a little bit of…force…of the _hands on_ variety."

"That meddling codger!" Severus growled, Harry just laughed.

"Next time we're doing this in Dumbledore's office." The young wizard added suggestively.

Severus laughed and buried himself in Harry's shoulder, trying to picture Albus' expression if he were to walk in on them fucking.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

This chapter was Beta'd and Polished by PinkJinx876


	3. Office Space

Ok my little voyeurs, here's another chapter just for you! (I love each any every one of you by the way!) =)

Thank you PinkJinx876 for betaing this chapter, I love you to bits! Also thank you to everyone who found this hot and amusing. I appreciate the reviews as well as the alerts and adding it to your favorites list.

_I made a few corrections based on a review I got. I can't believe I missed them in the first place! They were rather embarrassing. D:_

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the black chesterfield in Snape's quarters, book in hand, contently reading for his next Charms exam. He only had three classes today and decided that he would spend the rest of his day in the dungeons relaxing. It was such a relief some days, leaving the boisterous Gryffindor tower to seek refuge with Snape in the dungeons<strong>.<strong> He only came down to these rooms on the weekend**, **but Ron and Hermione were driving him insane with their bickering. _They fight like they're already married!_ Harry snorted**, **remembering their latest quarrel.

It was around six when Snape finally entered his rooms. He looked just as imposing as ever**-** but Harry noticed the way he leaned forward slightly**,** the creases of a frown forming on the corners of his lips. The man's eyes were dulled, his face appearing withered and tired. His dealings with the Potions Master had taught him all the different signals of his moods**, **and right now he looked both agitated and exhausted**- **never a good combination for the already cynical Potions Master**.**

"You look like shit." Harry said dryly, a smirk playing at his lips. Their relationship was odd at best, but honestly was an unspoken agreement.

Snape ignored the comment, rolling his eyes; he moved to collapse on the couch next to the boy**. **Harry tried to keep on reading but the waves of Snape's bad mood made him squirm with discomfort**.**

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat the book down on the coffee table and eyed him curiously.

"The usual idiocy. First years blowing up cauldrons, getting the contents everywhere in the process." Snape grumbled**,** letting his head rest on the back of the couch. Harry tried not the snicker at his misfortune.

He picked up Severus' hand**,** bringing it to his lips and kissing the pads of each finger lightly before kissing the palm. Snape shuddered at the contact, a little bit of the tension receding. It wasn't enough though and Harry had an idea.

"Sit up Snape." Harry touched the man's shoulder coaxing him to lean forward. Severus groaned and allowed Harry to slip in between his back and the chesterfield.

"Let me make you feel better, Severus." Harry whispered into the older man's ear.

He brought his hands up to the Snape's shoulders, rubbing gently at the knots that had formed in the muscles. Harry had never been known for his brilliance in potions, his fingers weren't amazingly skilled or precise like Severus',but they were doing wonders for stress in Snape's body. The sounds Severus was making were slightly arousing, he enjoyed the feel of Harry's hands on his body. Making him feel better.

Harry pulled Severus back so he was resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around the man's middle and held him close. Severus sighed closing his eyes and relaxing into the comfortable embrace, allowing himself to be held. Harry nuzzled the side of his face lovingly, pressing tender kisses into the warm skin every now and then.

They had grown closer since the initial fucks, their actions escalating into these soft touches as they had spent more and more time together. Over the course of a few weeks, Harry had begun visiting Severus' chambers, no longer unwilling to venture into the dungeons.

An odd smell suddenly invaded Harry's senses, his nose wrinkled and hair stood on end. He had a feeling that he knew what it was as he sniffed at Severus' hair and robes**,** gagging in the process.

"Yuck! Merlin Severus, you smell horrid!" Harry exclaimed as he covered his nose with both hands. He could feel the low rumble emanating from Snape's chest as he laughed. "What in the hell did you make those first years brew?"

"It certainly wasn't a calming draught." Snape said dryly.

"You need a shower." Harry wiggled his way out from behind his Snape, making his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the water, letting it warm up. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it into the clothes basket as he opened a cabinet door; fishing out a couple of thick towels and hanging them up on the hooks on the wall.

"Let's go, you smell like Hagrid's house and I haven't got all day!" Harry yelled, crossing his arms over his chest tapping his foot in false irritation.

Snape smirked as he appeared at the doorway of the bathroom, eying Harry's bare chest appreciatively, hunger gleaming in his eye.

"Are you going to strip, or do I need to do that for you as well _Mr. Snape_?" Harry raised an eyebrow, imitating Snape's mannerisms as he attempted to mimic the older man's deep voice.

"You are very insolent, Mr. Potter." Severus retorted**,** raising his own eyebrow in a challenge. "This is the only reason I keep you around. You would make a wretched servant otherwise." Harry laughed and wiggled a finger at Severus, motioning for him to come closer.

"You are far too proud to use anything but house elves, Severus. Even that's pushing it." Harry scoffed. His fingers began dealing with the absurd amount of buttons on Severus' clothing. The man really should consider updating his wardrobe to something from this century.

The Potions Master let his hands roam lightly over Harry's bare skin as the young man tried to strip him. He traced random patterns into the creamy skin**,** causing goose bumps to form on the places his fingers brushed. He heard Harry growl in frustration, it was adorable watching his Harry try and disrobe him. He knew how the many buttons annoyed his young lover to no end.

Snape chuckled when Harry dropped his arms to his sides in defeat, pouting. "You need to wear something with less buttons." He muttered.

He smiled grabbing one of Harry's hands and bringing it up to his chest, to the last button Harry managed to undo before he gave up. Severus trailed both hands down his chest and with a bit of magic the buttons of both the frock coat and the shirt underneath popped open with little effort. Harry's face was a cross between a glower and a pout.

"That's not fair! You'll have to teach me that trick. Merlin knows I can't get them open the other way." Harry grumbled.

"Perhaps if you behave yourself." Severus mused, smirking as he planted a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Get in."

With a huff Harry tugged off the last of his clothing and stepped into the warm spray. He sighed as the water hit his skin, relaxing his muscles as the cascading water danced over his body. Severus shed the last of his clothing and stepped into the shower behind Harry. He sighed and pulled Harry into his chest, holding him tightly, pressing kisses into the skin of Harry's neck.

Harry tried to push himself closer to the other body, eager to rub against the very obvious erection of his Potions Master, earning him a low groan. Harry chuckled and unwound the arms wrapped around his middle and turned to face Severus.

"You're just as randy as those teenagers you teach." Harry teased.

"You are to blame, of course." Severus murmured as he leaned into to press his lips to Harry's.

Their kiss was chaste and Harry broke away too soon**- **earning him a growl and a glare from Severus. Harry had since become immune to his scathing looks and insults, they just made Harry grin.

"Don't be a git, Severus. It's shower time not play time." Harry admonished him. "Now, turn around." He commanded.

Severus turned around as he was told, attempting to ignore the portion of his mind that was berating him for letting his student issue him commands. Harry wasted no time in lathering his hands up with soap, pulling Snape so he was standing flush with his back to Harry's front. Harry slowly rubbed the suds across Severus' body, starting with his tensed shoulders, working his way down the man's arms one at a time, massaging as he went. He applied more soap to Snape's back, rubbing out the leftover knots, and tracing his fingers over lingering scars.

Snape let himself relax more in the arms of his partner as those gentle hands found their way to his chest. The fingers massaged and spread the suds over the expanse of his front, trailing down his sides and squeezing at his hips. The fingers covered the coarse hair of his belly and groin in suds, he groaned as his throbbing erection was avoided completely. Harry chuckled and continued at his slow pace. He knelt down and worked his fingers around the defined muscles of Snape's thighs and lower legs, making sure to get the feet.

"Turn back around." Harry ordered.

The suds on the front of Severus were washed away with the spray of the water, falling gently around Harry's face. He gently pushed Snape back into the wall**;** there was a sharp intake of breath as warm skin met with chilled tiles. Harry stared back up at Snape as he rubbed at the man's inner thighs, bringing his hands up to squeeze his hips again.

Just as Snape was about to protest the lack of attention to his greedy erection, the boy's mouth was at his head, tongue circling it slowly.

A guttural moan fell from the older man's lips. Harry's mouth was warm and slick, slowly taking his time encasing the whole of the member in his heat. Snape snaked his hands into the wet locks of Harry's head, lightly tugging and dragging his fingers through the mop of raven hair causing the young man to shudder with such intensity. He peaked down at Harry**,** admiring the way his eyes were shut in concentration, and how his cheeks were hollowed as he sucked forcefully making his cock twitch pleasantly.

He could feel the very light touch of teeth grazing over the vein under his cock and the absurdly sensitive spot just under its head- the sensation was absolutely maddening. A questing hand snuck its way to his firm bum; it groped him before moving on to the crease between his cheeks, the fingers dipped in and danced upon the pucker they discovered there. The action caused Severus to buck his hips forward further into Harry's mouth, knees buckling underneath him.

Harry carefully pressed a finger into Severus- the man grunting heavily with the intrusion. He wiggled his finger around searching for that sweet spot. There was a low moan as he managed to hit the bundle of nerves just right. Harry released the member from his mouth and gripped it tight with his free hand, admiring the pre-cum that gathered at the tip.

"Perhaps if you stare long enough it'll do a trick." Snape said wryly.

Harry growled and devoured Snape's cock with more vigor this time. He rubbed at the man's prostate fervently; sucking and licking as he bobbed his head in time with the strokes of his finger. Snape pulled at Harry's hair tighter, the twinge of pain was ignored in favor of the building climax.

The Potions Master threw his head back as he saw stars**, **cumming violently. Jets of warm cum pulsed into Harry's mouth. The boy skillfully caught every last drop and cleaned the now deflated penis, releasing it from its prison and removing the finger from the man's bum. Snape grunted trying to keep himself from sliding down the wall of the shower as he shook with the aftermath.

"Is that considered a trick Snape?" Harry asked cheekily; a grin on his face.

Snape ignored the question and dragged Potter up roughly by his hair that his hands were still threaded in, kissing him deeply as he stood at full height. He loved the taste of Harry and himself combined, it was better than anything he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. However, the kiss was brief; Harry's obnoxious erection was firmly pressed into his upper thigh and needed attending to. He kept eye contact with Harry while he let his hand sneak down to deal with the offending flesh.

The rough touch forced a throaty moan out of Harry**-** the pace was so fast, Severus' fingers adding precise pressure at random intervals. The younger wizard gripped at Snape's shoulders like they were his last life line**. **The ministrations had Harry screaming his lover's name as he shot streams of white fluid between them.

"I've told you how much I love your hands, haven't I?" Harry spoke breathlessly, resting his head on Severus' chest.

"Hmmm." Was all Snape could manage.

Harry chuckled and poked Severus' chest with his index finger, "Get your hair washed, greasy git." He teased, Severus cracked an eye open to send him a half-assed glare.

"Dinner is in ten minutes." He slipped out of the shower, tugging a towel off the hook and wrapping it around himself as he exited the bathroom.

Finally managing to look somewhat presentable**,** they left the dungeons and took their time heading up to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Well Potter, you look like you had a good shag." Draco pointed out, smirking at Harry as they entered the Great Hall together.<p>

"I just showered, I don't know how I look like I've been shagged." Harry retorted as he sat down at the table with his friends.

"You have that 'just shagged in the shower' kind of look." Draco countered**, **walking up to the Gryffindor table.

"When was the last time you got shagged then, Draco? You seem to be such an expert," he responded haughtily, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

Draco's cheeks dawned a pink tint as he glared at Harry who just laughed at the expression. "Shut it!" He stormed off to join his goons at the Slytherin table. Harry's friends burst into laughter.

"There's a party going on in the common room tonight Harry, you gonna join us?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Nah, I've got some plans made. Thanks though mate," He replied**,** taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"What sort of plans? They don't have anything to do with Snape do they?"

"Actually yeah. He doesn't know about them yet but I'm sure he'll find time in his busy schedule to accommodate them." Harry smirked as Ron gave him the most bizarre look, almost like he wanted to choke.

"Oh Harry, what do you have planned then?" Hermione queried gently.

"Nothing special. Might have our own party in Dumbledore's office while he's out." He replied, waggling his eyebrows as he went. "The professors are having their monthly meeting tonight. I don't plan on letting Snape make it." The table was in a fit of giggles again from everyone but Ron, as the red head's mouth opened in shock, still stuffed with food.

Harry felt a prickling sensation on his skin. One that he only felt when he knew Snape was staring. He turned his head to have a look, as the curious eyes of Severus Snape scrutinized the Gryffindor table thoroughly and he locked his gaze with Harry. The young wizard just gave him a smirk and then winked.

Severus glared harder, he had a gut feeling that the brat had something planned, and it made him worry for his health.

* * *

><p>Severus was making his way from his office to the Teachers Lounge on the fourth floor. The students were all in their common rooms doing Merlin knows what while the professor's had their monthly meeting to sort out their projects, issues, and concerns.<p>

He made sure to check in on his Slytherins, making it crystal clear that he would not tolerate shenanigans while the meeting was going on. They were a sly bunch so telling them to behave would probably have the opposite effect. It was a shame that interceptor spells and the like were illegal**-** he would love to catch students in the act of breaking school rules.

The torches that lit the halls had dimmed or extinguished when the students were herded into their common rooms**, **giving the professors an edge when stalking the halls for students out of bed. The shadows became useful hiding spots**;** the dark distorted their whereabouts, and hid them well. Tonight the fires were out.

Severus was just getting ready to turn into the corridor to the lounge when something from the shadows grabbed on to his arm and yanked him close. On instinct Severus drew his wand and pressed his attacker into the wall, his wand at the exposed throat**, **cloak billowing behind him. There was a pained grunt from the other, the heavy breaths making Severus' hair tickle his face and neck.

"I like it rough, Snape, but the wand is a bit much don't you think?" Harry spoke hoarsely.

"Potter! I should have known." Severus growled and lowered his wand. "It is good to know that you gave up petrifying innocent bi-standards."

"You're about as innocent as inferi." Harry chuckled darkly. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop pinning me to the wall, unless you want to fuck me here."

Severus released his attacker and took a step back, arms across his chest scowling at the antics of one Harry Potter. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Now if you are done accosting people in the dark, I'm going to be late for the meeting." Severus turned to walk away.

Harry grabbed Severus' arm to prevent him from escaping, "Yup, you are going to be late. In fact, you aren't even going**- **I've got other plans for you." He tugged at Snape, pulling him back towards the moving stair cases. Severus struggled a bit trying to free his arm from the clutches of his captor.

"Potter, really, I haven't got time for fooling around…" He tried to argue as he was dragged up a flight of stairs. Harry was strong for a teenage brat.

Harry stopped mid step and faced Severus, smiling at him innocently. "Snape, let me put it this way. You can either come with me and have some fun, OR you can sit in the Teachers Lounge for an hour and a half**,** bored out of your mind. Please take your pick."

Snape eyed him for a moment then opened his mouth to complain some more before Harry interrupted him.

"If you say no I'll drag you up there myself. Petrified." Harry threatened.

"Potter—"

"I know what you are thinking and you can't rape the willing." Harry grinned as Severus' face twisted into an outraged sneer. Harry took that as consent and he dragged Severus up several more flights of stairs to the sixth floor. Severus noted that Harry was a bit more cautious on this floor, poking his head around the corners to make sure the coast was clear, and nearly tip-toeing to make sure there wasn't much noise.

They eventually found themselves in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. What could Harry have planned that included getting into the Headmaster's office?

Then the realization hit him like a freight train as the memory from a few weeks prior came flooding back to him. Harry's voice echoed in his mind as he remembered the night in the empty classroom several weeks ago.

_"Next time we're doing this in Dumbledore's office."_

It dawned on him what Harry wanted to do in that room and a shiver of anticipation vibrated through his spine from the base of his skull to the very tip of his tail bone. Harry gave Severus one of those heart melting smiles as he whispered the password _"Cotton Candy" _and the gargoyle moved aside so they could enter. Severus' heart hammered in his chest and his blood pumped painfully through his arteries, heat bubbled excitedly in his gut.

Harry slowly led him up the stairs and into the tower**. **The room was dimmed and thankfully Fawkes was nowhere in sight. It was rather awkward having an extra pair of eyes around while you're fucking.

The desk was mostly bare, so no important papers were in danger of getting messy. There were a couple bowls of sweets- lemon drops and what looked to be gum drops- as well as an ink well and some quills**. **Some blank parchment was neatly stacked in the corner.

Harry tugged Severus along towards the desk.

He turned to face Severus as he slowly backed into the edge of the desk**,** pulling Snape to him, letting the body of the older wizard press into his. The warmth of the second body burned through him like acid**-** the weight of Severus was making his own body scream with delight. Harry grabbed hold of the front of the older wizard's outer robe and pulled him in close, staring into those molten eyes**.** Severus' hair tickled his cheeks gently.

He ghosted his lips first over Severus' lips, teasing the man by withholding the searing kisses. He trailed his mouth across Snape's left cheek, gently brushing away locks of hair as he continued on to the sensitive skin of Severus' ear.

"I want you so bad." Harry whispered, running his hands up and down Severus' chest slowly.

Severus growled and gripped Harry's hips tightly**; **he latched his mouth on to Potter's neck. He nipped, bit, licked, sucked, and kissed that soft exposed flesh and ground his pelvis in the young wizard's. The rough movement of his cock grinding into Harry's was mind-blowing; his Harry was turning into mush in his arms. The sweet sounds spilling from that wonderful mouth echoed in the room and spurred Severus on further, leaving dark angry marks on Harry's neck. He snuck his hands under Harry's shirt, exploring the skin underneath slowly**, **tweaking his nipples.

Harry was babbling incoherent sentences, grinding himself into Severus shamelessly. Severus threaded his fingers through that fine black hair and pulled the young man up into a searing kiss. Harry was impatient as usual; he used his tongue to pry open Severus lips so he could sneak into that sharp mouth. There wasn't much prying**,** however, as Snape granted Harry access immediately after he felt that tongue start to wiggle its way in. The intensity of the kiss itself was over powering, intoxicating, addicting. Severus could nearly cum from just the forcefulness of Harry's eager tongue.

Snape broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Harry's, panting. "What do you want?" He asked, managing to grind his body into Harry's a bit harder, earning him a guttural moan.

"I-I—" Severus hooded eyes glittered with amusement as Harry tossed his head back. He loved how easily he could dismantle Harry's control when it was so often the boy that dominated him.

"Tell me what you want, my Harry." Severus whispered against Harry's lips, "You must tell me what you want. I can't do anything until you tell me."

"Touch me," Harry panted. "I want you to touch me. Mmmm**….**so bad."

"I am touching you." Proving a point, Severus slid his hands along Harry's sides and kissed the corner of the younger wizard's mouth.

"You're a bastard, did you know that?" Harry growled and bared his teeth, shoving Severus backwards.

Severus was momentarily caught off guard,as Harry stripped off his tee-shirt and kicked off his shoes. He made quick work of the button and zipper on his trousers, as he tried to slipped them off his body. Severus leaned down, swatting the boy's hands away and lowered them himself. Harry stepped out of his jeans and impatiently knocked parchment and the bowls of candy off the desk**. **He spread himself on top, knees up and ass exposed. Severus loved it when Harry got bossy, it did the most wonderful things to him.

"Touch me." Harry commanded

"I'll take care of you, my Harry. I promise." Snape reassured him.

Severus stepped forward to stand in front of an exposed Harry, running his hands up his legs and then down his thighs. He could feel the goose bumps that formed as touched. Harry's breath hitched as Severus reached his crotch**- **tracing lightly over his testicles, cupping them and rolling them between his fingers. Harry's head lolled side to side and he gasped and moaned.

Severus wrapped his free hand around Harry's cock and pumped slowly. The hand fondling Harry's balls retreated for a moment to produce a crystal phial from his trouser pockets, with clear viscous liquid inside. He set it next to Harry on the desk for now, returning to the neglected sac and continuing his slow torture.

Happy with the results of his sac torture, Severus moved his hand to pester the young man's perineum as he stroked away at Harry's eager cock. Severus admired how Harry writhed around on the desk so wantonly while he touched him**, **unashamed of how much pleasure he was receiving from the man.

"Sev'rus—" Harry gasped, "—I'm close." He wiped beads of perspiration that formed on his forehead. Harry could feel the coils of his climax tightening in his belly, a few more good strokes and he would explode.

One more teasing stroke and Severus stopped completely, preventing Harry from cumming. It didn't take Severus much time to start shedding his own clothing. As Severus tugged his trousers down he let them pool at his feet, erection pointing at Harry's ass like it could sense that Harry wanted to be filled.

Severus picked up the crystal phial and popped off the stopper, coating a couple fingers in the warm oil, his fingers ghosted over the entrance of the young man's bum. Harry sat up abruptly, reaching out desperately to grab the hand.

"No stretching. I want to feel it as is. Please." Harry begged. The lovely pink color on his cheeks and the way his beautiful eyes shined made Severus pause. How could he deny such a request?

"As you wish, Harry." He concluded. "Be wary, it will be more painful." He warned.

Severus poured a bit more liquid into the palm of his hand so he could at least offer _some_ rubbed it over his cock as Harry, still propped up on his arms, observed. He lifted Harry**'**s legs up and hooked them over his shoulders, positioning himself against the pucker. Before pressing in he leaned over and kissed Harry hard.

"Tell me, who do you belong to**,** Harry?" Severus pressed into that guardian ring, keeping himself slow and steady. Harry sucked lung fulls of air as he felt the burn of the intrusion.

Harry swallowed and tried to get his voice to work,"Y**-**you… I belong…to you!"

He cried out as Severus pushed himself in all the way, rewarding Harry's correct answer. Harry found himself addicted to the fullness of Severus cock inside of him. He is grounded to desk by not only Severus but the burning pleasure that plowed through him.

Severus gave Harry a fleeting moment to adjust as there was no real preparation**, **but he soon forgot about everything as Snape canted his hips forward and into him hard. The pace was set rather fast, and Harry was grateful that he didn't have the patience to start out at slow and gentle. He cried out and begged for more, harder and faster. Just as Severus brought up a hand to take care of Harry's prick**, **the boy smacked it away.

"Talk to me. I can come from...your voice alone." Harry grunted as Snape hammered into him roughly.

Severus found his request far more interesting that the lack of proper prep work.

"What do you want me to say?"

Harry moaned, "…Anything."

Severus combed the vast recesses of his mind in search for something to say. What does one say to his under aged student lover- especially while fucking him senseless in the Headmaster's office?

His lips upturned into a sly smirk as a memory popped into the front of his mind.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." Harry's eyes flickered at the memory, his toes curling as the sound of Severus**'** silky voice hit his ear drums. This had been the first moment that he had began to have sexual thoughts about his Professor, years ago.

"I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Harry let his arms collapse under the weight of his pleasure as he tightly gripped the edge of the desk. He came with a deafening shout, arching up; warm ribbons of cum covered his chest and belly.

In the background the door to the office could be heard opening.

Harry was in a state of euphoria and couldn't hear the noise, though Severus had heard it. He had no doubts of what would happen if they were caught. Albus HAD said that he could never repay Severus for endangering his life to spy on the Dark Lord…

He looked over his shoulder slowly, continuing to pound into his young lover's body, recognizing the intruder to be Dumbledore. Severus couldn't help the devilishgrin that spread across his face like fiend fire.

Though Albus could not see Harry's naked body, the Headmaster looked like he wanted to faint**-** it was priceless. Looking back to Harry, and with one more brutal thrust, he came undone. Warmth spread through Harry's body.

He braced himself on the desk and admired the look of satisfaction on Harry's face. He watched as an errant stream of white liquid oozed down Harry's sweaty skin and dripped on to the desk under him.

The door to the office was closed a bit louder this time, pulling Harry from his dream-state.

"Was that who I think it was?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Severus' reply was drenched in amusement.

"If you're up for round two, we should do it in his chair next." Harry suggested

"Bloody teenagers..." Severus mumbled**,** pushing Harry's legs off his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Albus made his way bemusedly back into the lounge where the rest of the professors were chatting idly, waiting for him to return. Minerva gave him a questioning look as he made his way over to her. She couldn't really describe the look that was on his face, he looked rather pale. It looked like someone had raided his secret candy stash.<p>

"What happened?" She asked. The other professors realized he had returned and stared at him just like Minerva had. Wanting to avoid complete embarrassment for now, he leaned into whisper into his colleague's ear. The room was filled with her maniacal laughter when he leaned away.

"You're joking!" She managed to say while she split her sides in hysterical laughter.

"I'm afraid not." He murmured.

"Well, what happened?" Sinistra queried.

Albus hesitated, deciding that the other teachers had a right to turned red before replying, "It seems that...Severus and Harry decided to have…erm…intimate relations… in my office. I don't think I could ever use that desk properly again."

The rest of the professors joined Minerva in hysterical laughter, some expressing shock and horror before giggling and finally giving into the oddness of the situation.

Poor desk indeed.

* * *

><p><em>I've got another couple ideas I think, I will do my best to put them to use for your entertainment.<em>


	4. Extra Credit

**Warnings!:** Public sex and lung bursting humor.

Big thank you to PinkJinx876 for Beta'ing for me, you're a doll! Any mistakes found belong to me.

* * *

><p>Today was a good day.<p>

So far all Harry's classes had gone well. No points had been taken in any of his classes; he had turned all his homework in on time, a possible first for him, and he had received no detentions so far.

Everything had been pretty laid back today, but Harry still found himself incredibly, undeniably bored. Not only was he bored out of his mind, he was antsy as well. It had been a while- okay, only a week- since his last shag with the resident Potions Master, and he was _certain _he was suffering from some kind of sexual withdrawal, if that was even possible.

In fact, he was so antsy that during most of the lunch hour he couldn't even keep still in his seat. His house mates and friends kept shooting him curious looks, but Harry didn't notice in the slightest, as he was shooting his own looks towards Snape, sitting at the Head Table.

The man barely looked his way.

Harry finally gave up staring in favor of pushing the food on his plate around, sulking as he pushed his potatoes in a circle. Hermione didn't bother asking him what was wrong; she already had a pretty good guess as to what was making him so restless. Ron completely ignored him, oblivious to Harry's moodiness as he stuffed his face like usual.

While Harry was moping, now stabbing at his peas menacingly, he began to day dream about his Professor, about the things he wanted to do to him...

What he wouldn't give to have that thick, heavy, erect member in his mouth right now; he longed to savor that salty sweet cum. Harry shuddered as he watched dream Harry suck off a very aroused, very horny dream Severus at his desk.

That's when the idea struck.

Harry's lips upturned into a mischievous, devilish grin in a matter of milliseconds. This was sure to get Severus' attention. The idea was ingenious and it would certainly get him what he wanted.

It was risky as though, he might get severely punished if he was caught by any professor other than Snape, but he couldn't help it. It had '_Harry Potter's fool proof idea' _written all over it.

He wasn't certain if sucking off his teacher during class counted as actually attending class or not, but he found that he didn't really care.

He was more interested in seeing Snape's face; he couldn't really fathom it at the moment. How would the older man react to such a bold sexual move? He figured that once he started, the man wouldn't protest much just to avoid a commotion. Harry wasn't completely sure what the man's reaction would be, but what he did know for certain was that Snape would not embarrass himself during class if he could help it. If Harry could just get under the desk, Snape would be powerless to stop him. His idea just _had _to work.

Harry tried to think, he hadn't put this much effort into planning since Hermione had forced him to write his own Potion's essay years ago. He couldn't mess this up. Snape had told them all yesterday morning that they would be doing nothing but bookwork today, so Severus would be using this time to sit at his desk to catch up on grading. It was perfect.

Harry looked at the clock. He still had ten minutes before his after-lunch Potions class started. That was enough time. With his new found energy, he jumped off the bench and quickly headed for the exit to the Great Hall, ignoring how his friends called after him.

Hermione shook her head knowingly as she watched her friend retreat out the door. She knew he had something planned, and that it would probably not end well.

Severus was watching as well, and he frowned at the mischievous smile that had broken across Harry's face. He found Harry's exit far too..._peppy_ for his liking. Like the boy was actually excited to go to Potions after lunch- which, coupled with the fact that Snape had been pointedly avoiding the boy all week, was _highly_ unlikely. He paled slightly at that train of thought- Harry always got that way when he had an idea. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his bones.

Harry of course paid no mind to anything as he rounded the corner and broke out into a sprint, heading straight for the Potion's classroom in the dungeons. He didn't bother going to get his school supplies from the tower; after all, he wouldn't actually need any of it with the lesson that Harry had in mind. In hind sight, it probably would have been wise to get the invisibility cloak- but where was the fun in that?

The trip down to the dungeons was thankfully uneventful, and there was no one in the corridor to see him enter the classroom. As he turned corner and stepped through the door way, he found that Draco Malfoy was already in the room sitting at his table.

Harry sighed in frustration- no one was supposed to be in here already! This was going to ruin his entire plan! Harry's entrance had alerted Draco to the extra presence in the room. The blond turned on his stool and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, well Potter. It looks like someone has finally decided to show up for his Potions class on time. For once. Albeit a little too early…" He smirked. "You forget what time it starts?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's attempted insult- the boy had really lost his edge lately. He smirked back at Draco, "Well I'm not here to sit in class anyways, I've got _other_ plans…" he said wryly, lifting up one eyebrow and wiggling it at Draco suggestively.

"Oh really, Potter? You think Snape is gonna let you get away with your stupid Gryffindor funny business in his class, eh? Why are you here then Potter, if you're just going to skip out on class again?" Draco's curiosity was piqued, though he attempted to mask it. Leave it to a Slytherin to only show interest when trouble-making was mentioned.

"Well Draco, not that it's any of your business or anything, because it certainly is not, I'd never let you in on my plans. Let's just say I plan to… pester Snape." Harry grinned. There was no way was he going to tell Draco his actual plans, he wanted to keep it between himself and Severus.

Draco snorted, pulling at his blonde hair as he laughed. "How do you plan on doing that if you aren't _in _class then, didn't think through your stupid little plan did you, Potter?" Draco laughed, continuing his interrogation of Harry.

Harry made his way over to Snape's desk and stood behind it, his grin widening. "I plan to hide out under his desk of course. Just want to do a little something to the man," He waggled both his eyebrows suggestively this time, "Just look out for Snape's reactions. Let's just say…you won't be able to miss them."

Draco blanched as a sudden, graphic mental image invaded his mind. There was _no way_ Potter would get away with doing _that_ in this classroom to Professor _Snape_, of all people. It couldn't happen…could it?

"What if I tip the Professor off to your scheme?" Draco asked while Harry was getting ready to crawl under the desk. He had to ruin this plan somehow; he felt a strange pang of jealousy at the fact that Snape had been letting Harry get away with literally everything lately, and now this scheme from Potter. Snape used to let his Slytherin students get away with pranks in class, never before had he shown this much…affection towards a Gryffindor. Draco was positively horrified at the thought that he was no longer Snape's favorite student.

Harry paused momentarily, sighing with frustration and impatience. "You'll just ruin the fun if you do, Malfoy. Are you done asking questions now? More people will be showing up soon. Besides, if I see you trying to tell Severus, I'll hex you silent. Won't that be embarrassing for you? I'll make it last a week, you know I'm a better spell caster than you. "

Draco silently panicked at the thought. Harry has always been able to beat him at duels, and the last thing Draco needed for his reputation was to be hexed by Potter.

"Fine, Potter. Just do it." Draco dismissed Harry, going back to the book he had been reading when Harry had walked in, though he didn't read a single line. He just stared at the pages, trying to hide his anger. Stupid Potter.

Harry got down on his hands and knees, crawling under the desk as best as he could. As he stuffed himself underneath the desk, there were two things he was rather grateful for.

One. The desk was only open on one side, where Severus would sit, so it made hiding there much less obvious.

Two. The desk was somewhat large so there was some room to move around, he wouldn't get caught right away.

He made himself comfortable while the first of his classmates trickled in. Harry listened carefully, making sure Draco wouldn't give him away. He was ecstatic when he didn't hear a peep from the Slytherin- threatening to hex him would surely keep him quiet.

Stuffed under his Potions Teacher's desk, the time seemed to pass agonizingly slow, as the last of the students filed in. Everyone chatted idly while waiting for the dramatic entrance of their Professor. No one had noticed that Harry was missing yet, though he was quite sure that Hermione had a hunch about why he wasn't there. She had a way of always picking up on these things.

It wasn't long till it was time to start class, and Harry's excitement began to grow. Punctual, as always, Snape stalked into the room precisely on time, and Harry suddenly became so nervous that the breath caught in his throat.

Severus made his way to the front of the class room, not sparing a look at anyone or anything till he got there. He was distracted by thoughts of Potter, and because he had been ignoring the boy for the past week, not looking over at his spot in class was easy. He turned to face the class as he pointed to the chalk board, spelling instructions on it for their book work. A list of questions, two of them a full essay length, were written magically on the board as Snape glowered at the class. It was all to be finished by the end of class today.

Harry gulped silently as he looked at the board. Maybe, if he was good enough at this, Snape would give him an extension on his work. He was going to need it.

"I expect silence while you work. I know all of you well enough to know that most of you besides Granger are all cheaters in some way, so if anyone utters one single word, you'll be in the dungeons with Filch before you can finish it. You may begin." He barked as he scanned the room. There was something missing and his eyes darted upon every head in the room. Since he had been ignoring Harry for some time now it took him a while before he thought to check the boy's seat.

His eyes narrowed at the empty spot where Harry normally sat with Hermione and Ron. Harry had skipped class before, so Severus wasn't completely sure if he should be worried by the fact that Potter wasn't in class on this particular day. He decided that he would give it ten minutes to see if the little twerp decided to run in late.

With his observation complete, he turned back and stalked towards his desk, sitting in his chair as he sighed quietly. He had _quite_ a bit of grading backed up thanks to that insatiable cretin, always finding ways to attack him when he was least expecting it. He was severely behind in paperwork.

While he did allow the brat into his rooms _sometimes,_ all the other times Harry had snuck in under that infuriating invisibility cloak; he severely regretted giving the boy his password. He had always somehow ended up on the couch snogging him- he just couldn't contain himself around the boy lately, so he had taken to ignoring him. Severus shuddered, remembering the last time he had ignored the young Gryffindor.

He picked up the quill sitting on a stack of parchment just waiting to be graded all as F's, dipping it into the ink well. He began glancing over the fifth year work. "Horrible, as always…" Severus muttered under his breath. Harry had decided that he'd wait to creep up the man's legs until he was good and distracted, it would surely catch Snape off guard enough, so he wanted to wait until the perfect moment.

Since the death of Voldemort, the Potions Master had mellowed out considerably- not that it was obvious to his students, nor would he say it out loud, but Harry had certainly noticed.

It was almost like an art, an art that had been perfected over many, many careful years. The way he glared, the way he held himself, how his robes and cloak billowed and fluttered as he walked. It was perfectly Severus, and Harry found it perfectly irresistible.

The tip of Severus' quill scratched away, only pausing when he finished grading an essay- another 'F'- then continued on. The Potions Master seemed thoroughly focused on his work; he soon forgot about a missing Potter and paid no mind to his students.

Harry deemed it time to put his idea into action.

As quietly as he could manage, Harry shuffled around under the desk to get himself into a comfortable position on his knees. He let his hands rest on Severus' ankles then slid them up his legs slowly. Severus barely noticed the touch; the motion was light enough to simply be ignored.

Severus shifted his legs unaware that the touches were in fact real and the nerve endings in his legs were tingling, and not a dream. Harry's hands followed the curve of the man's knees, ghosting over the man's covered skin so lightly that he was barely aware that he was touching his Potion's Master at all, until he reached the lower thighs, squeezing extremely gently as he let his fingers crawl their way slowly towards the Severus' groin.

The feeling in his legs had caused Severus to shiver with pleasure. The Professor wasn't very intent on grading the papers, in fact he wasn't focused on them at all, though it may seem so to his students- Snape was in fact having naughty, naughty day dreams about one Harry Potter.

While Harry made his way up to his awaiting prize, the Potions Master was dreaming of something quite similar. The combination of real touching and the passionate day dreams had _stiff_ consequences, not that Severus paid any attention, sending jolts of interest to his cock.

_'So far so good' _Harry thought to himself, letting his hands rest lightly on the man's upper thigh. When Severus was distracted, he wouldn't notice an earthquake.

Taking a silent, deep breath, he let his right hand slide down and onto Severus' half hard interest. Harry wasn't exactly sure what to make of his discovery- _only half hard, or already half hard?_ but he ran with it. He cupped Snape's crotch roughly, his fingers squeezed and rubbed, the heel of his hand was pressed into the man's clothed testicles like Harry knew the older man loved. That proved to be the breaking point, and caused Severus to release an inaudible, strangled whimper as it suddenly shook the man out of his reverie.

Snape glared around the room to make sure no one heard that little noise, as he felt his crotch being accosted. Making sure that no one was paying him any mind, he finally looked down to see a pair of arms poking out from under his desk.

There was a hand sitting obediently on his right thigh as the other hand was eagerly rubbing him down. It felt like an iceberg plummeted into the deepest recesses of his gut, he froze as sick realization washed over him with a cruel, icy breath. He recognized those small arms.

Harry Bloody Potter was under his bloody desk!

Under his desk pawing needily at his arousal...

He couldn't do a single thing about it with class already in session without making a show of it, and he knew Harry has carefully considered this as well. He dared not make a move to throw a silencing charm around his desk for fear of attracting wandering eyes. The students kept unconsciously shooting him death glares every now and then, no doubt their inner minds protesting against the mountain of work. The school also had a registry of all magic performed on the property; he would hate to be investigated by Dumbledore.

Severus' breath hitched as his grip on his quill snapped it in two, the inked tip making a mess on the essay he was grading; he would later take points from the unfortunate soul who wrote that essay, blaming the ink spill on a student who was trying to cover up the unfinished bits of the essay.

His jaw tightened and his teeth were clenched together, his hands balled into fists and a majority of his muscles tensed as he did his best not to groan.

Harry grinned and let his free hand rub the thigh it sat upon, letting his other press more firmly into that needy, trapped flesh. He became a bit more daring, letting his head poke out a bit from under the desk and he smirked up at Severus. The older wizard's face was contorted in what looked like anger, but it was chalked up to extreme concentration as Harry noticed that the muscles in his face twitched as he tried not to bring attention to himself. He threw on his most icy glare and attempted to kill Harry with the furious gaze alone. It didn't work.

Unbeknownst to the Potions Master and Harry, Draco shot looks towards the Professor's desk when he felt it was safe. Disturbing mental images filled the young Malfoy's head as he looked upon his godfather's bizarre looking face. He felt like spilling the contents of his stomach all over the table, he would rather _not_ find out what was going on under that desk, thank you very much.

Harry let up on his torture of Severus' arousal and busied himself with the fly of the man's trousers. Without really thinking about it the Potions Master shifted in his chair a little, giving better access to the buttons and the zipper. Upon realizing it, he cursed himself for letting the brat win so easily. He decided to blame it on the fact that he would rather endure this than cause a scene by publicly ejecting a young boy out from under his desk in the middle of class. Rumors were already spreading about them.

Harry just flashed him an innocently evil grin, popping the buttons to the pants and inching his mouth towards the zipper. Severus' stared up at the wall in the back of the classroom and watched the best he could with his peripheral vision, holding his breath as Harry got a hairs breath away from undoing the rest of his pants.

However, instead of actually undoing the zipper like Severus thought, Harry nuzzled the tight bulge with his face. Snape could feel the warm breaths leaking through the fabric, making his cock jump with excitement, and he felt Harry lick at his clothed erection, a promise for things to come.

Now finished with his detour, Harry snagged the zipper with his teeth and unzipped the trousers slowly to subvert some of the noise as he was working in the absence of a silencing charm. Harry pulled back and glanced upwards again, gauging the man's reaction. He felt a bit put out that Severus wasn't reacting like he had imagined, and he found himself pouting.

Resisting the urge to huff and sigh, Harry let his right hand crawl in to the front of Snape's pants, sneaking past the elastic band of his underwear. Severus did is best not to moan as his prick was palmed and massaged. Merlin, he was going to _kill_ Potter, no, he was going to put him through a severe torture session and _maim _him. He wasn't quite sure what that would entail but he was hell bent on making Harry beg for his mercy. Snape wasn't quite sure if he'd survive this class at all.

The Potions Master looked down and his smoldering eyes locked with Potter's mischievously sparkling ones. Those eyes made Severus feel uneasy, he did not like the way Potter controlled this situation at all, and there wasn't much that he could do about it either. He would have to let it play out and pray to whatever higher being that they wouldn't get caught. He felt that it was asking a bit much seeing as how trouble always followed Harry Bloody Potter, Dark Lord or not.

Severus almost growled when Harry removed the hand from his trousers. He felt a light tugging at his clothing, realizing what the brat wanted he shuffled again, lifting his hips up from the chair so that Harry could tug the pants down and allow for better access. Harry reached back over to release Severus from his fabric prison, his cock stood proudly in that wiry black pubic hair and his sac nestled just under. The site would never get old to Harry, his eyes ignited into fiery desire and he licked his lips, eager to taste Snape.

Harry didn't jump right into shoving that cock down his throat like he wanted; instead, he tentatively wrapped his hand around the engorged shaft, stroking it a couple times, squeezing it appreciatively. He let his free hand ghost fingers over sensitive skin of the older wizard's balls.

Severus shuddered and bit the inside of his cheek painfully as he suppressed a throaty moan. Snape wanted so badly to shout at the brat, to tell him to get on with it already, to stop toying around. It was so hard to resist throwing his head back and making the most undignified noises, hard to resist shoving Potter's face into his groin and forcing him to take his cock into that sinful little mouth.

The thought of this happening in public was quickly becoming quite the turn on, though he despised the thought of people watching as he engaged in such frivolous acts.

It was bad enough when he and Harry had sex in the Headmaster's that he had completely forgotten about the perverted portraits that hung in just about every available spot, never mind the bloody chicken Albus kept around. So what if it burst into fire at times? The portraits were far worse, but what was worse than animated finger paintings were the gossiping hooligans called _teenagers_ that he had to deal with every day. He gratefully buried that train of thought as deep as he could, trying to focus on the here and now, not the what if's.

Harry made that very easy.

He bent down and firmly licked the spongy head of Severus' cock, swirling it around and sealing his lips over it like it was a lollipop. He continued to stroke the heated flesh as he sucked lightly around the head, teasing Severus as he gingerly fondled the man's testicles in his other hand. Severus unclenched his fists and let his hands grip tightly at the edge of desk and his toes curled, he could feel them cramp up. He thought he could handle this, but he was oh so close to saying _fuck it all_ and letting himself submit to his pleasure.

Merlin's hairy balls, that mouth was dirty.

Severus let his legs spread a bit wider and resisted the urge to thrust into that hot little mouth as Harry took in more of the turgid flesh. As his lips continued to move downwards, Harry licked the prominent vein he could feel throbbing vigorously, he re-explored the wrinkles in the soft skin.

Dribbles of saliva leaked out of the younger wizard's mouth and slid down the remainder of his undevoured cock and neglected sac as he lapped at it hungrily; his cheeks hallowed out as he sucked. It was a bloody miracle that Potter was making very little noise given the fact that a pin could drop in the silence of the classroom and the students would probably hear it.

Severus let one of his hands drop from the desk and into that mop of raven hair. He carded through it a couple times and tugged on it roughly as Harry grazed his sensitive skin with his teeth, soothing over it with that energetic tongue. He chanced another look down and nearly groaned as he watched Harry bob his head up and down his painfully hard erection.

He loved the way _his_ Harry was sucking hard around his needy prick, his fingers clenching and unclenching in that chaotic hair. In response to Snape's treatment of his hair, Harry lowered his head down the rest of the shaft, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. _This was insane!_ Severus could feel the copper taste of blood leak into his mouth has he bit down on his cheeks harshly. The feeling of that wet mouth moving up and down his cock was just delicious- _especially_ when that mouth began to take more of him in.

Harry was tempted to hum around the head of the man's cock but instead he swallowed around it and wiggled his tongue about as he let his teeth graze around the base of the member again. The hand that held his balls rolled them more firmly between his fingers, the squeezing was more forceful and rough.

Snape was on the verge of climax when the door swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom. Harry heard the entrance as well because he let his mouth release all but the head of the man's cock.

Minerva glanced around the room looking for someone, her brows furrowed when she didn't see who she was looking for and Severus' stomach twisted. He had a hunch whom she was looking for.

He chanted to himself _'Please not Potter. Please not bloody Potter. Not in the middle of this bloody fucking blow job.' _There was no way he would be able to explain why Potter was under his desk. He hadn't lived down the office excursion, especially when Albus had let it slip that he and Potter had defiled his desk.

"Professor Snape, where is Harry Potter? You haven't locked him up in the dungeons have you? The Headmaster wishes to see him." She gave him a quizzical look.

Harry's lips smirked around the spongy head of the cock that was still partially in his mouth. He would live to regret this, he _knew_ it, but it would be interesting to see how Severus held up talking to Professor McGonagall while he had is cock sucked just the way he liked it. Harry shoved the still very hard shafted down his throat again without batting an eyelash.

"I-I'm..." Severus cleared his throat trying to gather some semblance of coherency as his cock was devoured to the hilt. "I'm not sure, Professor. He failed to show up to my class. I expect he's lazing about as per usual. Have you tried checking the halls?" He sneered.

As punishment for false accusations Harry sucked harder on the engorged organ, letting his teeth scrape a bit harder over the ultra sensitive flesh, fingers tightening around his balls. This time Severus did whimper and it was loud enough for Minerva and several of the students to hear. They all gave Severus a peculiar look.

"Are you alright?" She queried as she walked a bit closer to the desk. _Merlin, please not have her step any closer. Not while my pants are around my ankles and Harry Potter is sucking my cock._

"I- I am perfectly fi-ine, Minerva." He growled. He was going to kill Harry _so_ good.

"If you say so, Severus. You don't look fine to me. Do you have a fever?" She huffed.

Harry released his grip on Severus' sac and braced himself on the man's thigh as he sucked at the prick with more enthusiasm, coaxing Snape's climax the way he knew the man _loved__._

The Potion's Master began to pant lightly; he was nearly falling off the edge, and would soon be if Potter kept sucking like that. The students of his class room were all looking at their Professors with great interest, and he could see Draco shooting him the most bizarre looks- he was rather pale as well.

He wanted to avoid this sort of attention completely, leave it to the brat to get him into this mess. Now not only was be being sucked off in front of his class, but Minerva was here too.

But Merlin, the boy knew just the way he liked it, ah-

Snape's balls tightened and with another powerful suck from Harry, the straining heat that was pooled inside him finally burst. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and a loud, guttural, almost animalistic howl erupted from his throat; his climax shook through his person violently and his cock spurted warm seed down Harry's throat, the voracious mouth swallowed it up greedily.

The look upon every face in the room was a mixture of wonder, terror, curiosity, and so many more reactions Snape did not want to investigate. Severus honestly couldn't care about any of it, his climax had left him weakened and satiated; he let his upper half collapse upon the top of his desk.

"What…what in _Merlin's_ name was that all about!" Minerva gasped as she moved up to the desk, shaking Severus shoulder worryingly. _Had he had a seizure?_

Snape just mumbled what sounded like _'bugger off'_ in response.

Harry let the flaccid cock slip out of his mouth, after he had made sure to thoroughly clean it off. Taking out his wand Harry flicked it and with a whispered word righted Severus' pants, causing the Potions Master to grunt.

_'Time to face the music' _

Harry crawled out from under the desk, brushing his clothes off as he stood to full height. Gasps and murmuring could be heard as he turned around to face out into the room, his own erection straining painfully against his trousers for all to see. The look on McGonagall's face was priceless- it was blank at first, then morphed into surprise, disgust, and she finally paled- giving him a look of _'Oh Potter, what the fuck did you just do?' _

Harry just smirked like nothing happened.

"The Headmaster wants to see me, Professor?" He asked innocently.

It took a full minute for Minerva to regain her ability to speak. She finally managed to answer. "Yes... Potter, he…he wishes to see you in his office." She stammered a bit.

"The password is still the same as last time." She finished as an afterthought. Harry nodded and walked around her to the door, exiting without looking over his shoulder.

The room went dead silent for a couple of minutes after Harry's departure, until Ron chimed in with a "Bloody fucking hell!" and the room erupted with laughing, retching, chatting.

Severus managed to lift his head up enough to glare at the ginger, then to Minerva who did her best to hide her snort of what was now amusement.

Severus lay there mortified and embarrassed. _I'll get Harry for this._

* * *

><p>Harry pushed the door open to the Headmaster's office and walked in, making his way to the front of the desk.<p>

"Oh! Good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore greeted, "please have a seat my boy." He motioned for Harry to take a seat in one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"Good afternoon sir, and no thank you." Harry smiled.

"I see Severus isn't with you this time, Potter." Phineas Nigellus Black snorted from his frame behind the Headmaster. Harry eyed the portrait and ignored the comment.

"Why would he bring Severus with him if Albus is here?" Asked the voice of Dilys Derwent.

"Why wouldn't he?" Phineas countered, busting into laughter.

Albus ignored both portraits and spoke directly to Harry. "I am sure you are curious as to why I asked you here this afternoon." He smiled kindly. "This is about you and Severus."

Harry furrowed his brow and strained not to shoot him a glare. "What about Severus and I?" He asked in a defensive tone.

"After the display I found when I walked into my office, I think it would be prudent for the both of you to move at a slower pace, seeing as he is a teacher and you are a student." Albus finished.

"What are you blathering on about, Albus!" Phineas said indignantly, "they preformed beautifully! You and Minerva both could do with some excitement in your lives. Perhaps you should both take notes next time!" he scoffed.

Harry couldn't help himself and he split his sides in laughter. "Headmaster, while I do respect your opinion, I don't think I could honor your request. It is my relationship, not yours. If you want an apology for your desk, then I'm sorry."

"You're fortunate, Mr. Potter, Severus is rather impressive." Phineas said. He must have died in a state of drunkenness, unless he had always been this annoying. Harry decided to joke back. He wanted to ease the tension that could so easily build now that he had rejected the Headmaster's request.

"I am pretty lucky, but you already know that." Harry smirked up at the portrait.

"I cannot that believe you watched them Phineas!" Albus said in a scandalized tone.

"How could I not!" Phineas snorted. "I'm a portrait and you expect me to be on my best behavior."

"You weren't on your best behavior when you were alive." Dilys scoffed.

"Can it woman!" Phineas growled.

"If that is all Headmaster? It's about time for my next class to start. I do appreciate the concern, and I will try and keep things more between us in the future…though I don't want make any promises that I can't one-hundred percent keep." As amusing as he found the portraits and Albus, he really wanted to get out of here without hurting Dumbledore's feelings or coming across as disrespectful.

He had read the school rules, and while they were quite clear about student-student illicit activities, nowhere were teacher-student relations mentioned. He was not breaking any rules, and until he was, he had no plans of stopping.

"That's all, Harry." Albus sighed wearily as he dismissed Harry, well aware of the current loophole in his school policies. "In the future, please find somewhere more private a place to engage in sexual activities." He added thoughtfully. "I am looking into adding a rule about student-teacher affairs, but the Ministry of Magic is painfully slow when it comes to paperwork, and I suspect it will be several months before any changes can take effect. Until then, I cannot tell you what to do, merely ask that you try to avoid any more public displays of sexuality."

"I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to mention that Potter just sucked Severus off during his Potion's class, would it?" Phineas said with a great amount of amusement.

Harry quickly slipped out of the door before the Headmaster could call him back, he was certain he heard the man sigh heavily as the door clicked shut. As much as he hated to have the Headmaster stressed, Harry was truly happy for once in his life, and with Voldemort dead, wanted to try and live his life the way he wanted it to. And right now, he wanted Severus.

In fact, Harry was painfully aware of the fact that Albus was the _least_ of his worries; Severus was going to wring his neck tonight.

And very possibly kill him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's notes<span>:  
><em>

_I think this chapter in particular was the most amusing for me to write, and it probably turned out better than the other ones (but I still like all of them). I hope I can continue to amuse everyone who reads._

_I want to thank each and everyone of you who has favorited this or put in a review, and I am grateful for the alerts. These things let me know you found this story interesting and amusing, it lets me know that I should continue writing humorous stories like this. I appreciate every last one of you._


	5. Punishment Part I

_Warnings!: More public sex, more voyeurs, some humor, possessiveness... _

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and stormy night...<em>

Well, it was certainly stormy- but it wasn't quite _night_ yet, though it was getting there.

The storm had started just before lunch time, and the rain continued to pound mercilessly into the side of the castle- the lightning streaked across the angry, cloud ridden sky, and the thunder clapped loudly behind. It seemed fitting; Harry's whole day had been shit anyways.

It had only been a few days since his brilliant plan to give Snape a blowjob during class, as well as his little chat with Dumbledore. If he thought it was bad when the rest of the faculty found out about his relationship with Severus, it was far worse now that the _entire_ student body knew.

He had not considered this when he had planned to pleasure Severus- having it double as their relationship outing for the entire school. And he severely regretted not thinking this crucial detail through before exposing their relationship to the whole student body.

Harry was pretty close to going AWOL, and possibly committing mass murder.

It was a surprise that Snape hadn't beat him to it, though every house was nearing negative house points. Harry had heard that the Potions Master had given _so_ many detentions that just about every Professor had at least five students to oversee. Not only was Severus on a war path, he was back to ignoring Harry, though this time more severely than ever before. Harry couldn't bring himself to put Snape through more of his antics, without fearing for his life.

The night of the classroom fiasco, Severus had forced Harry to come down to his quarters so they could talk. Harry didn't do any talking all night because the Potions Master stood there yelling at the young wizard for at least an hour.

Once the lecture had ended, Severus had kissed the boy hard in his anger, and for one brief moment, Harry thought he had been forgiven. However, within mere moments, Snape pushed him away violently, and then kicked the bane of his existence out of his rooms.

By the time Harry had tried to go back in, Snape changed the password. You can't find a way to speak to someone who pulls out all the stops to avoid being seen with you.

For now Harry let the situation be, and he hadn't had any more _bright_ ideas since. How could he, with Snape refusing to acknowledge him?

In fact, it had been four days of Severus' cold shoulder.

Then there was the Headmaster, and while Harry adored the man as he held a special place in his heart- who was he to butt into other people's private affairs? Not to mention trying to add student-teacher relationship guidelines to school policy.

Dumbledore was the one who suggested he go after Snape in the first place! Harry refused not let the old man interfere with his relationship with Severus, or what was left of it that is…

It was getting close to dinner and Harry was walking to the Great Hall. Ron had dragged Hermione with him earlier, so Harry was forced to head there alone. Not that he was complaining or anything, it was nice to have a quiet moment alone as he was the talk of the school once again.

The Boy Who Lived was shagging the greasy, vile, dungeon bat.

Many years his senior.

Who was also his Professor.

Harry had thought he had heard the worst of the rumors and insults during his life, but his new found notoriety was something different. Never before had he been the subject of this much negativity.

Most of the Gryffindors acted like they were betrayed by Harry's relations with the Slytherin professor, and took to glaring and name calling. The Hufflepuffs gave him odd looks of awe and fear, and refused to get within three feet of him. The Ravenclaws ignored him for the most part, though they had really never paid him much attention in the first place. Luna was the one exception, she acted like nothing had happened, and Harry had a great deal more respect for her because of this. The Slytherins were by far the worst; some laughed and teased him, spread some of the nastier rumors, shoved him, and just about anything else one could imagine.

Harry ignored it all the best he could, though it was difficult when your rival house and your own house drove you into near madness. It became especially difficult when the man that had helped to cause all of this attention was ignoring his very existence, forcing Harry to go through this torture alone.

There were very few people who were accepting of his new dilemma.

Hermione was probably the most supportive, as she knew precisely what Harry was going on about the first time he spoke of preventing Professor Snape from attending the monthly teacher's meeting. Ron was probably the worst among his friends, it looked like someone kicked Ron's puppy when he had confronted Harry. It was the more likely reason Ron had dragged Hermione away before dinner time, which was fine, Harry would give his best friend some space to cool off.

_'I've put this off for long enough,' _Harry thought to himself, carding a hand through his riotous locks and leaving the abandoned corridor; where he had been watching the violent storm through the large windows. He couldn't hide in this wing of the castle forever, as much as he wished he could. Harry knew he had to suck it up and deal with this like a man. This was nothing compared to Voldemort, he was confident in what he had with Severus. He wasn't at all embarrassed by the fact that his lover was Severus Snape.

Harry continued musing about things as he navigated the corridors almost mindlessly, not paying attention to the fact that someone had began to follow him. This continued on until Harry reached the open doors to the Great Hall, when the person who had been following Harry finally made his presence known.

"Hey Potter!" Theodore Nott called, forcing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry stopped and turned to face the seventh year Slytherin boy as he came up to stand next to him. The smirk that graced Nott's face and the way his eyes sparkled with a mischievous, trouble-making glint made Harry want to grind his teeth and sneer. He did his best not to quickly draw his wand and spell Theodore's bollocks off for an extended period of time.

"What do you want, Nott?" Harry said indifferently.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Potter. Do I really have to explain?"

Harry considered this for a moment, he _had_ heard many rumors as of late. Some he was able to live with easily, while others were just plain cruel.

"What, Nott? You're wasting my time."

For whatever reason, those who were already in the Great Hall decided that they needed dinner _and_ a show. They watched intently as the conversation between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin continued.

"The upper year Slytherins have a running bet you see," Theodore chuckled darkly no doubt amused that Harry would not bring up the bet on his own. "Most of us have notched bed posts marking each and every one of our lays. We're betting to see which one of us gets a piece of you next, seeing as you have a thing for Slytherins now."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, bringing his right hand up to rub his chin. It was rather entertaining to hear about this from a Slytherin.

"Of course I think you'll sleep with all those who've placed bets, you look like a whore to me Potter, and what you did during Potions class four days ago only confirmed it." Theodore now had a wide grin on his face as he finished his statement.

Hexing Nott's balls off was absurdly tempting right about now, and it took all his self-restraint not to. It wasn't because he was called a whore, but because of how his year-mate was causing a scene, in front of the _whole_ bloody school.

Harry got another stupid idea then, later he would enjoy the benefit of what he was about to do but only briefly.

"I see." Harry put on his best innocent smile, "Who did you place your bet on, Nott?" He asked. Harry was curious of course, but he was going somewhere with this.

Why Harry thought this plan would turn out so much better than his other plans, he had no idea.

"You're a cock sucker, so all of the bets have been on the guys, gay or not. I haven't placed a bet, I'm not into that sort of thing. Though I do question your tastes in...material." Theodore shot a glance towards the area of the Head Table where Professor Snape was sitting.

Severus watched the conversation between his Slytherin and Harry more intently than he should. He did not like it when Nott had looked in his direction, that could only mean that they were talking about him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"You aren't jealous now are you, Theodore?" Harry dropped his voice into a low purr, he put his best lusty look up and closed in on the Slytherin boy. "You can't possibly be jealous of your nasty Head of House, could you?"

Nott froze up as Harry brought his hand up to gently caress his cheek.

"You _are_, aren't you, Theo? You're jealous that someone as nasty and ugly as Snape could get into the pants of the handsome Boy Who Lived, when you couldn't," Theodore sputtered at Harry's deduction. Even though it was absolutely wrong, if the boy's reaction was anything to go by, Harry's idea was working.

"I-I'm not!" Nott exclaimed while his face colored with embarrassment.

Harry had no idea if Nott actually had any feelings for him, but this plan needed to work.

"Now, now. No reason to deny it. I am rather flattered by your indirect confession." Harry chuckled.

Before Theodore could evade, Harry tugged the Slytherin to him and pressed his lips unto the other young man's. Several gasps could be heard throughout the hall as Harry initiated the kiss that had petrified the other young wizard where he stood.

Severus was positively furious when Harry had leaned in and kissed Nott. Never before has he felt like this, though he absolutely refused to accept the jealousy coursing through his veins. He had the strongest urge to hop over the table and obliterate his young Slytherin, he had no qualms with doing so either. The Potions Master ground his teeth and sneered, he couldn't look away as Harry defiled himself with another's lips. Harry belonged Severus, not Theodore Nott or _anyone_ else, for that matter!

It only lasted about thirty seconds before Nott had regained his senses. It was just a simple kiss, Harry _did _have _some_ sense of principles.

Harry broke the lip lock and stepped away from the other boy, giving him an amused smile.

"You aren't my type, nor are _any_ of the other Slytherins. I hope that you'll give them the message," The Gryffindor said nonchalantly before finally turning and walking away from the Great Hall, leaving a very stunned but spluttering Theodore Nott, a very pissed off Severus Snape, and a room full of shocked students and staff behind.

Harry went to find a nice quiet place to hide and ask Dobby to bring him something for dinner, as he really did _not_ want to deal with anyone else right now.

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't stand to be in the Great Hall a second longer, he couldn't tolerate the whispers and shocked looks he received from the students. He desperately wanted to kill Theodore more than he ever wanted to kill the Dark Lord, but not more than he wanted to kill Harry for kissing Nott.<p>

What was the brat thinking? He honestly had no idea of course.

How had things become like this?

Severus would never admit that he was being ridiculous... ridiculously stubborn. He was already in boiling water- Albus wouldn't leave him be, Minerva kept making lewd jokes -which was surprising to him, he never knew the woman had such a filthy mind-, he was certainly tired of the rumors that had painted him a pedophile.

_Pedophilia. _Severus snorted, _Absolutely preposterous!_

It had been the boy's idea most of the time!

He was most certainly of age when they started what ever they had.

The Potions Master stood up angrily, making sure to glare daggers at everyone who looked up as he turned to stalk out of the teacher's entrance.

He needed an adult beverage, an extremely large one, in the safety of his quarters, away from prying eyes and nosy ears. Severus needed to think about what this sudden, overpowering need to claim what belonged to him was. He was possessive of the things that he owned.

It was peculiar to him as he only had _very_ few, brief sexual encounters in the past, and he had felt nothing for any of the people he fucked in the past.

The rage that flooded his person still pumped furiously through his arteries, as he felt the pull of something ravenous inside his gut. The overpowering emotions made Severus feel as though he was not in control of himself, and this irritated him further- he strongly disliked not being in control of his emotions. He prided himself in his fortress-like Occlumency skills, but the raw emotion he felt violently pulse through his body was leaking out effortlessly.

There was only one reason for this.

_Harry Bloody Potter._

Something about Harry made Severus lose himself very nearly completely. He had never noticed this before the start of the young man's seventh year, part of him had hoped it was really just a one off; the other half screamed that it would be nothing of the sort, and that part wanted Harry all to himself.

They had so easily fallen into a routine, a familiarity that was far too comfortable and dangerous for his tastes. He might have not received much affection when he was a child, but he often found himself taking it where he could get it. He was surprised when Harry had taken to him so easily after their first fumble, and had been the one coming to him from then on.

Severus had made it to his quarters in a daze, he was distracted to the point that he didn't remember whispering the password to his guardian portrait -_"figuli victor"- _he made his way directly towards the liquor cabinet. The Potions Master started to reach for the good brandy before he made the decision to stick with Firewhiskey, it was cheap and still burned pretty well as it trickled down his throat. Severus assured himself that he wasn't going to get pissed, but a few drinks would help calm him down, in theory only.

What was it exactly that he felt for Potter?

Severus wondered, pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey then walking across the room to sit on the chesterfield. It couldn't possibly be love, it was far too early and they hadn't properly 'courted'. He had only ever loved one person, and though that love for Lily had waned and became more like love for a sibling or an old friend, he knew that what he felt for Harry wasn't quite love...Yet.

The thought severely frightened him, that four letter word had him whiter than a sheet. He was too old now to _love _someone, or so he told himself. He wouldn't admit it to himself, to anyone else, nor would he say it out loud; Severus Snape was afraid to let someone into his life, let someone see him as he truly was. No one had dared to ever venture so close to the bitter, vile, old wizard. Harry could never leave well enough alone.

Severus nursed his glass slowly. Though he was still angry, he felt desensitized, he couldn't register the burn that the liquor usually had as he felt it plunge into his stomach. The alcohol was not able to chase away the possessive animalistic feeling he still felt trying desperately to claw its way out of him.

Perhaps in a couple of hours when it was time to patrol the corridors, catching students out past curfew would make him feel better.

Maybe if he really tried, he could assign the rest of the student body detentions as well.

* * *

><p>Harry chose to hide out in the abandoned corridor up on the third floor. He had fond memories of this place, as he and his friends had ventured up here during their first year. Even after all this time had passed, no one dared to come here. It was never stated whether or not it was still out of bounds; he figured that Filch would still consider it as such just to give out detentions.<p>

It was pretty dim, there was no light struggling to sneak through the dirty windows as the storm was still in full swing. There was a soft glow from the torchlight in the other hallway, it made shadows dance along the walls and floor as the flames flickered. The occasional lightning strike did light up the area, but only for a few seconds.

Harry spooned out some of the thick stew in his bowl and let it fall. He wasn't hungry after the little show in the front of the whole school. What was he thinking, kissing Theodore Nott in front of everyone? Oh, that's right he was trying to make a point.

_A lot of good that did me, _Harry snorted.

He more than likely added insult to injury with Severus. The kiss he gave his year mate was simple and just lips, it wasn't long but it wasn't quite chaste. The funny thing about it was that it wasn't that he was kissing a boy nor was it because it was Nott. It was that he wasn't kissing Severus, and the whole thirty seconds he had his lips pressed to Theodore's his mind was howling in anger.

He felt his insides twist unpleasantly, and he could _feel _the rage rolling off the Potions Master; which was peculiar as Harry was at the entrance of the Great Hall and Severus was sitting at the Head Table with the rest of the staff.

Harry felt absolutely horrid as soon as he broke the kiss.

He felt something trying to tear its way out of his body, compelling him to seek out the one he had betrayed, and it angered him to no end. He _knew _that he shouldn't feel this way, he believed that the cynical man deserved it after the way he completely ignored him after they indulged in a bit of sex. Harry knew all too well that he had the strong ability to love, but how could he love someone who did this to him every time they were together? He wasn't one-hundred percent sure if it was love or not, but he couldn't keep doing this, no matter how strong his feelings towards the man were.

Harry couldn't keep letting himself become a slave to his carnal urges and needs. He had never dreamed this would happen on the day the little crush on his _Professor Snape _had manifested. It was surprising that the Potions Master sought him out like he had the night everyone returned to Hogwarts.

The young wizard stared out the pane of glass he had cleaned off and watched the storm rage on outside, and felt the one that raged inside of himself.

He wondered briefly if he wanted to continue on like this with Severus, or if he should end it.

* * *

><p>The clock tower struck ten and the bell tolled, signaling to the staff whose turn it was to patrol that it was time for the first sweep of the corridors. Tonight the staff on patrol duty happened to be Severus, Filius, Septima, and two prefects, one from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff. With the storm still holding up it looked like a lot of the normal curfew breakers would be taking a break from bending the rules.<p>

Severus wasn't very thrilled with his duties tonight as he patiently waited with his liquor for the time he must begin roaming the halls, he sighed deeply and slowed his pace to take his time. There _had _to be at least one little rule-breaking hooligan brave enough to be out right now, it was the only thing that didn't change after the death the Voldemort.

_Surely a little storm like this wouldn't put the bloody dunder heads off! _Severus growled.

When Harry heard the tenth bell toll, he made his way out of the third floor abandoned corridor and attempted to sneak his way through the halls towards the staircase of the astronomy tower. The torches along the walls were out and it was pitch black, but Harry could navigate the castle blind if he wanted.

He had been out late at night many times before.

Harry was almost to his destination, another left turn and at the end of the hall would lead to the top of the tower.

As he made his left turn and started down the hall way towards his goal, there was a shuffle in the indecipherable shadows of the corridor. The sound made Harry pause and he squinted; his eyes scanning around, trying desperately to see what it was that made the noise.

He could barely see the dark figure lurking towards him from the adjoined hallway to his right.

"Well, well." The familiar voice of Snape drawled, "if it isn't the promiscuous, rule breaking, idiotic brat." Snape growled out the insults. "Out past curfew, _again._"

Harry spun around to face the opened hall and the form that slowly made his way towards the young man.

"I figured that if I looked long enough I'd more than likely find you out sneaking about." Severus wasn't technically looking for the boy when he started his patrol, he would have preferred it if he had found a different student. For whatever reason his subconsciousness thought it would be a rather brilliant idea to seek out the object of his thoughts.

Little did he know that Harry has been subconsciously doing the same thing.

Harry felt a pang of irritation in his mind and he gritted his teeth. Snape had been doing a lovely job of ignoring him but apparently he couldn't kick the habit of punishing Harry. His mouth spoke before his brain could stop and think.

"I figured you'd keep on ignoring me, Snape." Harry retorted coolly.

"Going to see your new lover, are we Potter?" Severus sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Merlin..." Harry muttered. "What if I am, Snape? You going to stop me? It's not like you'd really care anyways." He crossed his own arms across his chest stubbornly. "Honestly, I doubt you even care that I exist at this point, you fuck me when it's convenient, then ignore me every other second of the day."

Severus walked towards Harry and now stood a good foot away from the younger man. "I wouldn't have to ignore you if you would act your age!" The Potions Master growled. "I can't keep this up if you insist upon acting like a foolish child!"

Harry really did not want to do this right now, he still had a lot to think about.

"If you're going to give me a detention for breaking school rules sir, then do it already. I've got better things to do." Harry snorted, shaking his head, minor amusement making his lips up turn bitterly.

"I should do more than give you a detention, Potter. Especially after what happened at dinner!" The man let his arms fall to his sides, and his hands balled up into fists as the anger rushed back into him.

"I'm sure you're just so cut up inside, _Severus_." Harry spat. "What does it even matter! _You _were ignoring _me_!" The younger wizard shouted as his owned anger washed over him.

"It does matter!" Severus shouted back, "you are _mine, _Potter, mine!"

Harry laughed maniacally at the thought of belonging to Severus. The man had no right to say those things after the way he treated Harry.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The young man said between laughs. "You've got no right to say that when you run away every time you bugger me."

Deep down Severus knew that Harry was right but he would never be caught dead admitting that the infuriating brat was _right._ "I will not turn away and ignore when my belongings are tampered with and defiled!" The man growled menacingly.

"Then perhaps I'll just go find someone else who won't ignore me at every turn. Someone who doesn't consider me as just an object to use and push away when it's _convenient_ for him!" Harry screamed derisively.

Severus was having none of this and swooped down on to Harry, shoving him roughly into the wall. The man pinned the younger wizard down with his limbs and weight. "You will do no such thing!" Severus growled. "I gave you a choice that _night_, Potter," he snapped angrily.

Harry laughed bitterly at the words of the Potions Master. "You didn't say shit until you had me in just my shirt!" The boy growled back, "you fuck me then decide that you don't want to anymore? Grow up already! If I had known that you would do this, Snape; if I had _known _you'd avoid and ignore me, if I had _known _that you would become a possessive prick, I would have told you to piss off!" Harry screamed again.

He didn't care if the whole school heard them, though he knew their screams would be masked by the loud noises of storm raging outside.

"You do belong to me now, Potter, I assure you," Severus purred dangerously, "I do not let go of what is mine until I no longer desire it."

"It would certainly be a lot easier if you just said you didn't want me, _sir,_" Harry spat out, as he struggled a little to try and break free from the man's grasp.

"I never said that I did not want you, Potter." Severus murmured kissing Potter harshly, roughly grabbing his body and holding him close as he pressed the boy further into the unyielding wall.

Initially they fought for dominance.

Lips, tongues, teeth all fighting valiantly in a fierce battle of lust. Severus pulled away finding his favorite area on Harry's neck, biting down over the flesh at the junction where the neck met the shoulder, making the young man yelp.

Possessive anger took hold of the older man again as images of Harry writhing under someone else were forced to the front of his mind. If the boy were to carry anyone's mark, it would be his.

The Potions master moved to other unblemished areas of creamy skin, even going as far as shoving the young man's shirt down to leave hickeys.

He would claim the boy as his own, no matter what it took.

After a few minutes, when Severus was finished leaving his marks he pulled away, panting slightly. He ran his fingers over the areas where he had been previously, "These shall stay," Severus growled out, letting his fingers glide over the teeth indentations from where he had first bitten Harry.

"I want there to be no doubt that you do in fact belong to me, and that you _are _off limits to every other man. Do you understand?" He asked, roughly grabbing Harry's face and forcing the boy to look at him.

Severus didn't pause long enough to wait for Harry's answer, he went to work on the skin over the boy's collar bone.

Harry wanted so badly to press himself further into that burning heat he could feel radiating off Snape's body, through the man's clothing and onto him. However, he knew that if he gave into the pleasure now, he would undoubtedly be left to hate himself in the morning as Snape ignored him once again.

"I don't belong to you, Snape." Harry said more breathlessly than he would have liked, as he tried to push the man off him.

Unbeknownst to the pair, their little argument had drawn the attention of a voyeuristic Phineas who had made himself at home in another portrait on the opposite wall, near the corner of the corridor where Snape had come from.

Harry's attempt at escape was near successful when he pushed Snape back a couple inches, the words that he had spoken had sunk into the man's lust addled brain.

"I beg to differ," the Potions Master growled as he slammed Harry back into the wall.

He captured the younger wizard's lips in another stirring kiss, however it had gentled this time. The kisses had become hotter, deeper, more sensual; Harry couldn't deny his need for pleasure anymore and let himself return each and every one of those kisses just as fervently as Severus was giving them.

Severus was a little more than annoyed by the fact that Harry was still covered in clothing. His hands ripped at the fabric of the school robes the young man wore, frantically tearing the articles off as he tried to get to the warm flesh beneath. He didn't bother removing his own, he instead busied himself with the exposed flesh before him.

Harry tried to help strip himself as his shirt was ripped open, the buttons popping off and falling to the floor. The boy kicked his shoes off and the Potions Master quickly dealt with the remainder of the clothing, flinging Harry's trousers and boxers to the side.

The young man tried to get as close to Severus as he could; managing to hook a leg around the Professor as Severus fiddled with the fastenings of his own trousers, as he did not shed any of his clothing when he had stripped Harry. He freed his needy cock from his pants as he tugged them down towards his knees, and he let one hand grasp the small ass of the boy and his other hand supported Harry's lower back as another leg was wrapped around him.

Harry wanted so badly to feel Severus inside of him, he _hated_ the time he had to wait in between their sexual encounters. He would do anything to have Severus fuck him more often than once a week, to make the man stop ignoring him like he had been.

His professor was an addiction that he never wanted to give up, one that might kill him if he kept suffering from the withdrawals that were induced against his will.

Severus had let the hand that supported Harry's ass retreat down to take hold of his pulsing erection, positioning himself at the boy's waiting entrance, whispering _"lubricus" _and not bothering to prepare Harry any further. The Potions Master licked at the outer bits of Harry's ear, "I'm going to make you scream..." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh yes...make him scream, Severus!" Encouraged Phineas from the portrait he now occupied.

The man growled but didn't stop, he hated people poking their noses in places they did not belong but he wanted to fuck Potter right now and a stupid talking painting would _not _spoil this.

Harry muffled his scream into Severus' shoulder as he was breached harshly. His upper back was braced against the cool stone wall, as Snape's hand made its way back to Harry's bum for more support as Severus thrusted upwards at quick pace.

The man longed to look upon the boy with his shirt hanging haphazardly around his shoulders, to see his face as he was fucked over and over because he could do nothing else but hold on, immobilized by the overwhelming pleasure racking his young body.

A high pitched squeak could be heard as the 'lumos' at the tip of Flitwick's wand lit up the darkened corridor where Severus was furiously fucking Harry against the stone wall.

Filius had heard about this from Albus and Minerva but he was quite skeptical that someone like Severus could actually be having sexual relations with a student like Harry.

"I am starting to see the appeal," Phineas murmured to himself paying no mind to shocked Filius.

Phineas seemed to be the only one who noticed Flitwick's appearance, however.

Severus nor Harry heard the high pitched noise as they were lost in their throes of carnal pleasure.

For perhaps the third time in his life, Flitwick was thankful for the fact that he was part goblin, and therefore too short to catch most of this…show. Filius was just short enough that he couldn't see more than the mostly covered legs of Snape and Harry's bare legs wrapped around his colleague, he did not want to get an eyeful of manly bits, thank you very much.

The Charms professor couldn't let this go on though, Albus had indirectly warned the staff to stop these frivolities if they were to happen. As he did not want to be on Albus' bad side, he began to walk timidly forward when Phineas stopped him.

"Don't you _even _think about it, Filius!" Phineas growled menacingly. The half goblin stared at the portrait with a disturbed look upon his face.

"I-I can't let this continue in the hallways. Albus will have none of it!" He tried to argue. Unfortunately one couldn't argue much with a ridiculously stubborn, long-been-deceased Headmaster.

"Albus can sod off!" Phineas snapped, "If you're quite finished, you happen to be ruining the mood!" He finished indignantly.

Severus was still oblivious to what was happening behind him as he spoke to Harry.

"Tell me, _Harry, _to whom do you belong?" He gasped as he pumped into Harry faster and harder than they had ever fucked before, his pace becoming frenzied with the need he felt for release.

Harry still refused to say the words, he did not want to openly admit that he did indeed belonged to Severus, though in the back of his mind the thought turned him on more than ever. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut, humming as he was fucked into the wall behind him.

"Tell me!" Severus growled as he shifted to hit the boy's prostate; brutally pounding at the nerves once he was confident that he had found them.

"Fuck you!" Harry screamed, still not budging.

"You _will_ say it!" Severus nearly bellowed, foregoing the fast pace so he could slowly and fiercely thrust upwards into Harry.

Snape would get what he wanted. "You certainly did not have a problem saying it when you were fucked atop the Headmaster's desk." Severus added as an afterthought.

"Such a shame to be dead." Phineas sighed mournfully as he watched. Filius shot him a bizarre look, attempting to keep his eyes on the opposite wall from the screaming couple_._

"Say it," the Potions Master growled out, grinding into the boy at an agonizingly slow pace, bringing Harry to near hysterics. He knew the boy's body well by this point, and he could tell that Harry was on the verge of bursting.

But he would say it before Snape would let him finish.

"One last chance Potter, or I will leave you in this corridor to finger yourself. Tell me," the man ordered, bringing Harry's face up to his own to watch the beautiful show the boy was putting on.

"Fuck, Severus…" he panted, almost on the verge of cumming. Snape slowed down even more, and the boy screamed in frustration. "Fine! I'll fucking say it!" Harry wailed as he finally broke down. "I'll fucking say it, just keep going, PLEASE!"

Severus paused, halting all movement as he gazed into the boys eyes, hooded with lust, cheeks a delicious shade of red that only the fiercest of fucks could cause. They seemed to be drawn together by magnets, a certain heat connecting the two that nothing else could penetrate.

"I belong to you, Severus!" The boy sobbed, letting his head fall back on to the wall.

The Potions Master groaned deeply, peppering the young wizard's skin with kisses and returning to his frenzied pace. _Fuck, hearing the boy say it…_

He felt the coils in his belly tightening with his impending climax. Harry was already there, as he convulsed in Severus' arms, coming in great spurts between them, howling as he went. His back arched up against the wall as he humped madly, in the most delicious sight Severus has ever seen.

The older wizard found that he couldn't continue on as Harry's body began tightening and contracting around his turgid flesh, the boy moaning his name in a fever. He followed moments later, burying his head in the boy's neck, grunting as he orgasmed.

"That was _amazing_!" Phineas said in awe as he applauded their finish, grateful that the noise of the storm had concealed them from the Harry's ears. He chanced a look to where Filius was once standing to find that the spot had been vacated; quick foot falls echoed through the corridors, and Phineas chuckled darkly.

Harry untangled his legs from around Severus' body, the softening cock slipping out effortlessly from his arse before his feet his the stone floor. He leaned back against the wall as his legs got their strength back, Severus leaned up against both the boy and wall, catching his breath and his own strength.

The Potions Master righted himself and pushed off the wall, taking a step backwards. "Did you enjoy the show, Black?" The man asked sarcastically as he pulled his trousers up and tucked himself back in.

"Of that you can be sure!" Phineas answered.

"I have a strong dislike for voyeurs, Phineas. Next time you decide to watch me fuck Potter senseless I will burn _every_ last one of your frames, mark my words." Severus threatened.

"Don't be that way, Severus!" Phineas complained, "I'm stone dead and stuck in a portrait. I live vicariously through others, you happened to have become one of those people!" The dead Headmaster smirked. "Perhaps next time if you want some privacy you'll bugger the little minx somewhere more private, and _away _from prying eyes. I am very certain that Filius is scarred for life!" Phineas finally finished as he began to laugh hysterically.

Severus went back to ignoring the perverted finger painting taking out his wand, he said _"lumos", _squinting as the spell lit up the bit of corridor that they occupied. Harry covered his eyes so that they could adjust to the brightness.

"Gather your clothing and get dressed, Potter." The Potions Master said indifferently.

Harry didn't say a word as he went to pick up the discarded pieces of his school uniform.

Severus watched as the boy bent down to snatch up his trousers and underwear, admiring the way his cum dribbled out of the young man's freshly abused aperture and down the backs of his flushed thighs. Harry wore the thoroughly shagged look so very well, and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped; he could feel his cock twitch with new found interest.

The sound the man made had caught Harry's attention and the younger wizard looked over his shoulder, "see something you like?" Came the cheeky question.

A few long strides and Snape was invading Harry's personal space, spinning him around and gripping the boy's arms tightly. "Indeed I do." Severus muttered against Potter's lips before kissing him. "No one is to touch you, nor look at you in any manner that is more than platonic." He commanded in between kisses, "You are for my eyes only and _off limits_. Do I make myself clear, _Harry_?"

He was very aware that the boy had great power over him, and he did not want to let on that Harry had this power.

Harry stared into Snape's dark eyes, searching for something that would tell him that he would not be ignored any longer. He couldn't find anything beyond the solid chill that had always been there.

"Only if you stop ignoring me." Harry said seriously, "I won't let this fuck and run business continue, _Severus_."

The older man pursed his lips and stared right back at the boy as he weighed his options. He couldn't easily agree to stop ignoring Harry, as the young man caused plenty of troubles for him, but Severus had the hardest time not submitting to the request as well.

"Fine." Severus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Promise me, Severus. I want to hear you say it." Harry dared to say.

Hearing the small boy attempt to take charge over the nature of their relationship was new to Severus, and possibly one of the most arousing phrases he had ever heard while not buried cock-deep into the boy.

The Potions Master let his eyes snap back open and he glared at the younger wizard. He did not usually take to being ordered about very well, but the nervous and uncertain look in the boy's eyes turned his knees weaker than he would ever admit. "I...I promise that I shall stop ignoring you." He said quietly, adding on a sneer as he realized he had come across as too soft. "Are you satisfied, brat? Will you abide by my rules as well?"

This was as good as Harry could get and he knew it. "I will, but only if you keep your promise."

Severus leaned in to kiss Harry one last time before breaking away and heading back down the corridor from whence he came, his robes billowing behind as he went. Harry stared at the retreating form of the man as he tugged his boxers and trousers on.

"Severus has been a spy for far too long to just agree to your terms and make a promise. He will most likely not keep it, Potter." Phineas said solemnly.

"I know." The boy said softly, as he ran a hand through his wild hair. The thought saddened him greatly.

Harry swallowed thickly and buttoned up his shirt as he mulled over Phineas' words. He knew that the deceased Headmaster was right, but he'd hold on to the words and hope that they were both wrong. Now that he was a bit more presentable, Harry made his way back towards his dormitory instead of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Harry had kissed Theodore Nott, the fight he had with Severus, the mind-blowing sex that happened because of the argument, and the promise that Severus had made to Harry.<p>

Phineas had been correct so far, Severus had not kept his promise at all.

Flitwick had also reported his run in with Harry and Severus to Dumbledore, and the Headmaster had been paying extra close attention to both of them. Harry had been in an irritable mood when the Potions Master had first broken the promise he had made. Though he had suspected as such, being ignored yet again by the man hurt him deeply.

Harry skipped his potions classes both days so far, and he would skip as many as he could. Anything to avoid looking at the man who wouldn't even acknowledge his existence…again.

Harry had chosen to sit beneath a tree near the Black Lake as he skipped today's Potions lesson. He couldn't bring himself to be in the presence of Severus right now, nor could he stand his school mates.

He felt absolutely foolish for trying to make the retired spy promise him something. Harry knew that he should probably just give up trying and forget about Severus, move on and find someone who actually cared; yet there was something preventing him from doing so. Whenever he tried to think about something else, not Severus, the man had always invaded those thoughts as well. He was becoming increasingly frustrated.

It was a clear sign that he was not ready to forget or move on.

There was something though, now that he thought about it that was very strange. When they had their argument in the hallway near the Astronomy Tower, Severus seemed overly jealous and he had become ridiculously possessive. It was just a kiss but it had made the Potions Master go bonkers.

The things that Severus had said to him sounded a bit odd. Harry was told that he was off limits, but what did that information mean to him though? It was clear that the man had not liked the fact that he had kissed Nott, but it was a strange thing to hear _"No one is to touch you, nor look at you in any manner that is more than platonic," _just because of one silly kiss.

Severus couldn't keep this up, surely. There had to be a way to get back into that relaxed familiarity that they had once, it had been perfect and Harry missed it dearly; the way Snape had been so open to him was wonderful. Harry needed to make the man understand somehow.

Harry froze and his eyes widened as the thought struck him. Another brilliant plan was taking hold.

_The possessiveness!_

Harry would have to make a game out of the man's selfishness, though he was not aware of what the Potions Master was capable of. It was one thing to acknowledge that the man's feelings would be out of control where Harry was concerned, but to be going around with the intent of purposely riling up Severus? He was completely sure that he had absolutely no idea of what he was asking for.

He was just as sure that this was the most brilliant plan he had ever come up with.

The real task was coming up with something that would do what he needed. Conveniently enough, Draco Malfoy was walking towards Harry.

Harry never was one to avoid obvious signs.

Two days ago, Draco had watched Potter kiss one of his house mates, which was a mere four days after the stupid Gryffindor gave his uncle a blowjob during Potions. Though Draco had been absolutely furious with Harry after the kiss, he couldn't figure out a way to confront his rival.

_What was Potter playing at?_

He had calmed a bit since that night, but when he saw that Potter had not been in Potions class today his anger returned to him; and he found himself seeking the bloody Gryffindor out as soon as the class was dismissed.

He had a bone to pick with Potter.

Harry stood up as Draco approached, "For once I am actually glad to see you, Malfoy."

"You're a bloody wanker, you know that Potter?" Draco yelled.

Time had seemingly slowed down to a crawl as Draco lifted his arm and balled his hand up into a fist. There had been no time for Harry to react to the physical assault, as an angry fist connected with a shocked face. There was a loud sickening crack, and a thud only moments later.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

OH! Cliff hanger...

This is only part one. This chapter was going to be pretty lengthy so I split it up. I am a quarter of the way through the second part and I will try to get that up as quickly as possible.

Thank you again to all my readers, I love seeing emails in my inbox of those who favorited this story, put it on alert, put me on alert, and reviewed! Thank you guys for sticking with me. =)


	6. Punishment Part II

The original chapter 5 part 2 of Beyond All Morals ended up at 16,118 words and my beta suggested that I should split it up. I did and now there is a part 3. Enjoy!

Warnings: Slytherin baiting, very minor Drarry (and I mean very minor), mentions of Blaise/Draco, filthy language (lots of F bombs), buckets of humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"Fucking hell, Malfoy!" Harry snarled as he brought his sleeve up to stanch the gushing river of blood flowing from his broken nose.

Harry wasn't expecting a Slytherin to actually engage in physical altercations, they were known for their cunning and guile after all, not their physical strength. He also knew that for most of his years in Hogwarts, Draco had never lifted a finger when it came to bullying others. The throbbing ache that was currently engulfing his face was proof that his rival had changed some.

Ignoring all rational thought, Harry launched himself at his rival, tackling him to the ground. Harry balled up his right hand into a fist and swung as hard as he could, aiming at Draco's far too perfect face. There was a nasty thud as said fist connected hard with the left side of the Malfoy heir's face, and a string of enraged curse words followed as the Slytherin tried to take control. As he struggled under Harry's weight and barrage of physical attacks, Draco had managed to unbalance the other and rolled them so he once again was on top.

This time the blonde took hold of Harry's shoulders, but found a better grip as he took two fist full**s** of Potter's school robes and proceeded to slam him into the cold, hard ground.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter!" Draco yelled, blinded by his own anger.

Harry winced as Draco started to put more force into slamming him into the dirt**, **and defended himself with a well aimed punch to the Slytherin's middle, traumatizing the boy's solar plexus. Momentarily stunned**,** Draco tipped over to his side**,** allowing Harry to roll him on to his back; aiming another punch at the blond's ribs. This earned him a loud screech of pain, as he unknowingly cracked one of Draco's those ribs. Still dazed by the attack to his abdomen, Draco did his best to gather what strength he had to lift himself up and head butt Harry as hard as he could manage. This wasn't as good an idea as he had thought, his head wasn't helping his position now as pain suddenly surged down his spine. He ignored the throbbing pain around his forehead and pushed the Gryffindor off him and to the ground again; scrambling to get back up on his feet to regain the upper hand.

The blonde had no intentions of just letting Harry pick himself up off the ground**,** and wasted no time in delivering several painful kicks to his rival as he held and arm over his own injuries protectively.

"I am SO sick of you and your bloody attitude. Who the fuck do you think you are, Potter?" Draco spat out with each kick to Harry's body. He was sick of the way Potter was acting, how he was treating his uncle. He refused to see whatever it was between Severus and Harry continue when the boy was acting this immature. He was almost certain that he had heard a faint crack with the last kick, an eye for an eye after all. "Go fuck around with someone else and leave Snape alone," Draco snarled threateningly.

Gryffindors might not be known for their boundless intelligence or their guile**,** but they were well known for their vigor and resilience.

Harry refused to let Draco win, gaining his second wind and scrambling to his feet as fast has could manage, his face twisting in pain and anger. His vision was clouded by a red blanket of rage, he was unable to form a vicious coherent rebuke and instead charged forward shoulder first into the other wizard. They toppled to the ground as Harry rammed Draco, and they wrestled around in the dirt like rabid dogs as they clawed and screamed at each other.

The pair rolled several more times and had managed to land themselves on the shore of the lake, a hairs breath away from the freezing water. Their surroundings were the least of their worries; more bone cracking attacks ensued while their fist fight built more momentum. They finally found themselves soaked to the bone, a deathly chill wrapping its remorseless fingers tightly around them. Harry, having had enough of this, wrapped his own finger's around Draco's throat; trying to subdue his year mate as said boy flailed his arms and legs searching for escape, splashing about in the shallow water they had ended up in.

"Listen you bastard!" Harry growled, watching Draco claw at his hands. The lack of air, blood circulation, and the cold changing the colors of his face. "I don't know what your deal is and I couldn't care less at the moment. I won't hesitate to the beat the shite out of you if you try and hit me again." He threatened menacingly through clenched teeth, "Now, I'm going to let you go. I will talk and you will listen. I need your help, which I was going to explain before you decided to start a fist fight!" Harry snipped bitterly.

His body ached when he acknowledged the injuries he had incurred. Blood still trickled slowly down his face and under his chin**,** staining his school uniform as it ran down his neck. The familiar metallic copper taste of his lifeblood coated the inside of his mouth, causing him to feel nauseous as he moved to get off his class mate and out of the shallow water. He hissed as he breathed deeply; taking note that he probably had a few cracked ribs, possibly even a broken rib or two. Draco had done a number on him but he gave as good as he got, the Slytherin looked like he'd been tossed into a wood chipper.

Draco hacked and coughed as air raced into his oxygen deprived lungs, the color of his face slowly returning to its usual fairness as he sucked in air and the blood circulation flowed unrestricted. Harry watched as Draco rolled to his side and crawled out of the shallow water and on to the rocky bank of the lake, shivering as a cool breeze of late autumn swept through their water logged clothing. This whole situation really turned him off from finding a possible ally in Draco, but his options were scarce and his newest idea required the tact of House Slytherin.

"I fucked up." Harry began**,** not caring if Malfoy was paying him any mind. "I need help with Snape."

The Slytherin sent a furious look at Harry, ignoring the fact that the Gryffindor just asked him - of all people - for help, with his head of house no less. He was still fuming and had no intentions of listening to anything Potter had to say before he gave his year mate a tongue lashing of his own.

"You bloody well deserved everything you got. Don't you think Snape has been dragged through the mud enough?" The blonde huffed indignantly, wincing as the pain surged through his body.

"He's not innocent in all of this you prick. It's really none of your business what happens between us anyway, but he needs to be taught a lesson. If you don't help me, I am sure things will be a lot worse for everyone if you look at what's gone on for the past two months between us." Harry leveled another angry glare in Draco's direction as he defended his position in this ridiculous situation.

Before Draco could interrupt Harry continued in a serious tone, "I'm not spilling the gory details for you to pick apart just to find something to blame me for. He needs to realize a few things and it needs to be done the Slytherin way now. I need your help and I'd be willing to offer compensation." Harry hadn't intended for the conversation to happen this way, nor had he planned to leave that offer open in such an ambiguous manner. "My reasons and means are not up for discussion." He finished haughtily, rubbing away the blood on his face with the damp sleeve of his uniform.

"Why**?**" Draco asked dumbly, pinning Harry with an inquisitive stare.

"Why does it matter to you?" Harry quickly retorted. The inner workings of the fucked up relationship between Severus and himself was not a conversational topic he was willing to share with Draco, or anyone else.

"Because Snape is my Head of House and my godfather**!** I'm not going to let some idiot Gryffindor like yourself do what he pleases with a fellow Slytherin and family member," Draco growled defensively.

At first Harry snorted, the revelation that Severus was Draco's godfather was a little shocking but it was kind of amusing at the same time. The plan he had started to formulate before their little physical frenzy had been borderline shenanigans at best. Finding out that his fuckable Professor Snape was also the pseudo uncle to Draco Malfoy was not only entertaining but now bordering on dangerous rather than tom foolery.

This particular plan would probably be his most grand idea yet.

Regardless of the dangers that this idea had posed, in Harry's mind the pros far outweighed the cons.

"What's this idea of yours, Potter?" Draco ventured.

While the question itself was innocent, the intentions that Harry had were not. Malfoy was not going to like this one bit, he knew it, and he couldn't help but smirk mischievously.

"I'll explain it to you later. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after your last class today. I've got some things that I still need to work out," Harry said, skillfully avoiding the question for now. However, he knew there would still be an inevitable argument about the whole shebang later.

Draco was right to be skeptical- who wouldn't be when you had witnessed the ridiculous antics of Harry Potter for the last couple weeks? Anyone in their right mind would reject Harry's offer flat out, but Draco felt a strange pull towards meeting Harry. It felt like he should go along with the boy's plan, however ridiculous it was sure to be. Had the boy really come up with a plan to fix things between himself and Severus? Would this be what was best for his godfather?

"Fine, but you better not be late to your own meeting. I'll hex you six ways to hell!"

"Yea, yea." Harry mumbled as he slowly stood up on his feet, still a little shaky from the physical exertion, and moving to walk away. He also still felt a bit sticky from his nose bleed, deciding it would probably be a good idea to clean up before making an appearance anywhere. He'd have to stop by the infirmary before his next class to see about getting his injuries fixed by someone he trusted. He was especially, albeit subconsciously, worried about how bad the bruises would be.

"I mean it, Potter," Harry heard Draco growl as he began walking away, waving off the annoyance casually with his hand, "and you'd better not be wasting my time!"

Draco Malfoy was really the least of his worries. Harry knew that his plans weren't very well thought out, this recent idea was completely guilty of his trademark poor execution and tendency to skip over important details; but he never really cared about the consequences when he put them into play.

Harry only wanted Severus.

And he would do anything to have the man.

Which included the very high chance of getting eviscerated by him.

**o0o0o**

The last class of the day seemed to just drone on, and Draco was more than a little anxious to figure out what exactly Potter had planned for his next big operation. He was distracted all through his Ancient Runes class, unable to focus on the lecture and discussion, which led to him receiving a detention. He deemed it an acceptable loss on his part, as whatever it was that the Gryffindor had planned was far more important than some silly detention. Or so he hoped, or else Potter would be dead.

When it was finally time for class to end, Draco wasted no time in grabbing his things and rushing out the door, down the hallway, down a couple flights of stairs and to the hall way he could find entry into the Room of Requirement. After a couple minutes trying to figure out how exactly to gain entrance into the room, one of the few places he had never managed to find himself, he had discovered Potter sitting on a comfortable looking maroon couch with bits of parchment laid out upon both the couch and a coffee table. His rival's face was pensive, the feather end of his quill tapping lightly against his bottom lip while his mind wandered deep in his thoughts.

Draco, far too curious for his own good, creeped closer to where Potter was sitting on the couch, trying to get close enough to take a small peek at the papers strewn about. Harry had noticed the movement from the corner of his eye before Draco could see what was scribbled on the paper, he turned his head just slightly giving his rival a curious look; as though he had intruded upon his privacy.

"Surprised you were already here, Potter." Draco sniffed indignantly, pulling back as he studied his new partner in crime. Harry had cleaned himself up since their little wrestling match and the evidence of their fight was non-existent

"Of course I'm here, I was the one that invited you to come here in the first place." Harry replied as he studied Draco back. There was an unnatural sparkle to those eyes of his that spoke of interest and mischievousness. The look that told Harry loud and clear that despite what the arrogant blond prick would say, he wanted in on this plan. Slytherins where like moths to fire light when there was trouble to be had.

"So, I'm here now. You going to let me in on this little plan of yours or not?" Straight to the point Harry noticed. He was for more eager to find out than his body language let on.

Upon closer inspection the Gryffindor's feet had been surrounded by crumpled up parchment, as if he'd been trying to draw the perfect blue prints for his scheme. It looked like he was unable to copy down his thoughts perfectly to paper.

"Have a seat," Harry offered politely, gesturing to the fresh tea set that had materialized on the table. He scrutinized Potter and then the offending tea set like it had insulted his mother. "We have a lot of things to discuss, though you might not like them. We have very little time to plan, and even less time to make it happen." It was an understatement saying that Draco wouldn't like it. His class mate would probably go bananas, which was putting it mildly.

Perhaps he should silently ask the Room of Requirement for some kind of first-aid kit, he would most likely need it if things with this meeting went sour.

Basically, as Harry had tried to explain in his head over and over, he required a partner, but the sidekick also had to be the fall guy. He knew that Severus would do everything in his power to ignore the fact that Harry was ignoring his request –_order_– and he would go to great lengths to make this person's life a living hell.

That was when he thought of his nemesis. This was also before he had come in to some very vital, but deadly intel. Draco Malfoy's godfather just happened to be Severus Snape, there would be no doubt about it, using Malfoy would piss Severus off a lot quicker than some random student.

"I've been putting pieces of this together, and as far as I am concerned it should do the trick. The only issue is that I needed someone to be my wing man of sorts." Malfoy gave him a funny look as though he already had a small hunch about what he was about to ask for. "...For my plan to work I need someone to pose as my pseudo-boyfriend to force Severus into making a move." The faces that Draco had probably made while Harry gave Severus the most erotic blowjob of his life time were amusing, but paled in comparison to what he was witnessing right now. The blond's face was a mixture of shock, amusement, anger, and seething hate with plenty more emotions he was far too afraid to unearth.

The Slytherin had a few scenarios rolling through his mind while he painstakingly waited for his last class to end. This was something he was not expecting Potter to ever dare ask him, it was a horrifying nightmare he was not prepared for. The things that could go wrong with this whole ordeal would destroy his reputation forever!

_No, no, no, no, no._

His godfather would obliterate him, then bury him in the green houses to fertilize the plants that required fresh dead things if he were to do this for that idiotic Gryffindor.

That was the exact moment he deemed Potter's little gig 'Operation: Death Sentence'.

After a few moments, what Potter had told him had finally sunk in and all he could manage was a shriek, "You want me to _what_!?"

Harry expected them to act like a real couple which included public displays of affection, - holding hands, hugging, kissing- as well as sitting together during meals and spending their free time together. When Harry neutrally explained all of this, Malfoy was as pale as the ghosts that inhabited the castle. He wasn't sure if the whimpers were because he realized what Severus would do when he found out, or if it was the prospect of '_dating' _the Boy Who Lived that frightened him so.

The first phase of Harry's plan required them to be up and in the Great Hall by seven-thirty when breakfast was set out for the Students and Faculty. This worked out well for them because most of the student body did not come down to breakfast until around seven forty-five to eat before their eight am classes, while some of the sixth and seventh years didn't come down until eight-thirty to eat before their nine am class. They wouldn't have to deal with too many people, but just enough.

Harry knew that Severus was among the first to get down to the hall to have his morning coffee. Even when their 'thing' -as Harry referred to it- was stable, Severus was not a morning person and he was far more grouchy before he had his first two cups of coffee. To avoid having to deal with idiotic children and irritating co-workers so early in the morning, Severus always arrived at the Great Hall exactly five minutes before the house elves finished setting everything out for breakfast.

This happened to be one of the many things Harry learned of the Potions Master before their argument. He was never allowed overnight visits in the man's bed, or his quarters for that matter; but he was able to get this sort of information when Severus allowed him into his rooms to 'hang out'.

With the smaller details pinned down Harry began explaining the bigger points of the plot. It was difficult to keep focused as this was probably "The most ridiculously idiotic plan ever created," quoted by Draco.

They had spent several hours going over and rehearsing their act to perfection, into the wee morning hours of Wednesday before finally parting; but not without angry insults and death threats.

**o0o0o**

Harry growled when the spelled clock alarm went off in his head rather loudly. He had parted ways with Draco around one in the morning, when they had put the last finishing touch in their scheme. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy had agreed to go along with his scheme, and thought that he must have underestimated how much Draco cared for his godfather.

Harry mumbled grouchily as he tried to pull himself from out under the covers and out of his bed, nearly tripping on the sheets wrapped around his feet. Draco was supposed to meet him outside the portrait to Gryffindor Tower at seven twenty-five so they could walk to the Great Hall together. He had exactly fifteen minutes to shower and get ready before he needed to go.

He didn't bother looking around to see if any of his dorm mates were up, only Neville and Dean had an eight o'clock class besides him but they were down in the hall by seven forty-five.

Snatching his wand off the bedside table, Harry stretched and yawned as his body slowly started to wake up, he made his way to the bathroom to take care of his morning needs. He turned on the spray in the shower stall and stripped himself of his night clothes, setting his wand on a nearby shelf. As soon as he stepped under the hot water, his mind began to clear and the heat chased away the last of the stiffness from his body. Having the ability to move and think freely, thoughts of both his plan and explicit images of Severus had no problems invading the forefront of his mind as he began washing his body.

Harry imagined that he and Severus were in the shower together.

Severus' hands explored every inch of him; arms wrapped themselves around Harry's body holding him close to the man to whom they were attached to. Harry could hear the silky deep voice whispering filthy things into his ear, and felt that mouth on his neck tasting and biting him.

Harry really didn't have the time to thoroughly enjoy this dream, though he very much wanted to make it last as long as possible. He squeezed a generous amount of liquid soap into his hand, making quick work of his erection.

As his hands quickly worked over his swollen flash, he imagined Snape coming to meet him, slipping into the Common Room unnoticed, sneaking up the stairs and into the washroom where Harry waited.

"_What have we here?"_ Snape would whisper, his velvety voice causing Harry's knees to buckle. "_T__ouching yourself, why Harry, let me take care of that."_

Harry's fist moved faster, desperately wanting to drag this fantasy out, but knowing that every second he did so made him in danger of being late for his meeting.

He imagined Snape disrobing, moving in closer, hands trailing down Harry's body until they found his cock, dripping with soapy water. It wasn't long before he was spurting his release onto the ceramic tiles of the wall and floor; watching the water swirl his cum down the drain as he leaned again the walls for support.

With his libido -and imagination- satiated for now, Harry shut the water off and finished getting ready for the day.

Making sure to grab his wand off the shelf, he made his way downstairs to meet Draco.

**o0o0o**

When Draco woke up to get ready this morning his stomach was immediately tied up in knots, equal part fear and annoyance at having gone along with the plan in the first place. He felt doubtful that this _spectacular idea_ would work, and he was having second thoughts even with everything that had been gone over last evening. He had little faith that Potter would get what he wanted, and he imagined how it would look to his own crush. He knew that his other year mate felt _something_ for him, or at least that's what he had heard. Sometimes in the corner of his eye he would catch the other staring, so he had a bit of hope that maybe this _could_ go right.

It would probably go incredibly _wrong_ before it would go right, but his desire to please his godfather, and to spark jealousy in his own crush pushed him to at least try.

Taking another deep breath, Draco left the safety of the dungeons to go meet _Harry_ at the Gryffindor Tower portrait. How strange a thought- that he was going to meet Harry. If someone had told him this his first year at Hogwarts, he would have thought them worthy of a trip to St. Mungos.

The walk up the many flights of stairs was uneventful, he had only seen one other student on his way, who paid no mind to Draco as he kept ascending the floors.

He swallowed thickly as he took the last step onto the seventh floor. There was no turning back now, as his legs walked him closer and closer to his probable doom. Actually, if he really thought about it, there was nothing "probable" about it, he was _certain_ that he'd be murdered. All because _Harry Bloody Potter_ needed some help resolving his _relationship_ issues.

"_A relationship." _Draco snorted.

Potter wouldn't even use the word to describe what he and his uncle had with each other. The way that stupid Gryffindor talked made it sound like he was in love, another thing the idiot wouldn't admit to when it had come up last night. Potter wouldn't go to all this trouble to bother the fuck out of his godfather because he _didn't _love him. You had to be blind not to see the way the two of them stole glances of the other when they were in the same room or corridor.

Draco shuffled around uncomfortably as he waited impatiently for Potter to come down. Casting a tempus charm he noticed that the imbecile would make them both late if he didn't get his arse down here soon.

Today they were supposed to start out slow, which included sitting with each other at breakfast, holding hands mid-afternoon between classes, and a quick kiss in the corridor after dinner. Nothing _too_ physical had to happen, it was only suppose to be enough to gauge the reactions of their interested parties on the first day. Things would escalate day by day depending on how long it took to stir the proper reactions.

Before they even started going through anything in-depth, Harry made it abundantly clear that there would be _nothing_ between them, and everything would go back to normal when he got what he wanted; to which Draco was relieved. He wasn't at all interested in Potter _that_ way to begin with. No, he was interested in a certain someone else…

Unfortunately, Draco had let that fact slip. Harry bugged him until he came clean with who he had fancied. Their plans got a bit more complicated thereafter, they weren't quite sure how his admired would take to the fake relationship, but Draco hoped that it would make him jealous enough to spark something between them. Draco would be much happier if this whole mess did not take more than a day. If his godfather was as possessive as Potter had said he was, then he was definitely counting on a quick outcome.

It was wishful thinking.

Checking the time with a tempus again, he noticed that Potter was a couple minutes late. Draco sighed just as the portrait swung open, allowing the idiot out of the common room.

"It's about time." He said in an icy tone, and threw the Gryffindor an irritated glare.

"Oh, come off it! I swear Slytherins are the _worst _morning people _ever_." Harry snorted, his signature lopsided grin gracing his lips.

"I don't know why you're in a good mood when we're going to get killed! If not today, maybe tomorrow or however long _this_ takes us." The blonde hissed venomously as he gestured harshly between them.

He was still quite bitter about being the only one able to help his rival. But then again…what would Blaise think when he saw them…could this end up helping him? Would Blaise be jealous enough to finally make a move?

"How many times do I have to tell you, everything will work out fine!" Harry growled back, "nothing bad will happen, Severus will learn his lesson and Blaise will be all over you**,** now lets go!" He finished stiffly as he walked past Draco, walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall to begin Operation: Death Sentence.

Death sentence, indeed.

**o0o0o**

When Severus woke up this morning and rolled out of bed, he expected his day to be relatively similar to every other day. What he was not expecting when he sat down with his first cup of coffee in the Great Hall, was both his god son Draco and Potter walking in side by side and sitting at the same table.

Both of _them_. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sitting at one table. A Gryffindor sitting with a Slytherin at the _Slytherin_ table.

Harry Potter and his known _rival _Draco Malfoy sitting together _pleasantly, _not killing each other or arguing, at the _same _table, a _Slytherin_ table.

Severus had to check himself to make sure he was not hallucinating.

He squinted, periodically rubbing his eyes -which he did not _ever_ do– making sure that this was in fact _not _a dream. If it were possible, Severus' head would have probably exploded, bearing the knowledge that those two could sit together without arguing, fighting, hexing, or killing each other. It was probably one of the more bizarre things he had ever witnessed in his lifetime.

That fact made it all the more suspicious.

Regaining his composer, Severus finished his first cup of coffee and reached for his second. He watched as both Draco and Potter put food on their plates and having what looked like a civil conversation.

This couldn't be happening.

There was no way in hell that _they_ could be having a _civil_ conversation.

Mild irritation flooded him as he watched Harry smile brightly at something Draco had said. The small hand gestures, warm smiles and what looked like blushing translated into flirting to Snape.

His god son was _flirting _with his Harry.

_No_, he thought, _it couldn't be. Draco would do no such thing._

Severus did his best to ignore the pair, concentrating on the scalding liquid that he poured into his mouth and down his throat. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the wall and Harry's face; watching the looks _he_ had once received be given to Draco freely.

They looked comfortable together and part of Potions Master felt awful for the way he pushed Harry away like he had, the other part of Severus -the possessive part of him that is- was outraged that Draco dared to be near Harry. That vicious part of his consciousness crushed all other feelings and thoughts easily.

The man wanted to get up from his seat, walk down to where the two of them were sitting, and shake Draco to death while screaming at him. Severus shoved that train of thought down violently as he tried to keep from staring, sneering, growling, and killing things.

While it was a task to keep himself in line, Severus couldn't completely keep his emotions restrained behind his carefully crafted impassive mask. As early as he got to the Great Hall for his morning coffee and light breakfast, there were usually no other staff around for him to be bothered by.

He was free to slip up as much as he wanted, within reason of course.

"Has he noticed us?" Draco asked curiously as he speared a couple sausage links with his fork.

"Yes, and he looks like he's already struggling not to come over here." Harry answered, smiling sweetly at Draco while he spooned some scrambled eggs on to his own plate.

"Guess it's working then." The blonde answered taking a bite of his toast; lips upturning in a smirk as he chewed.

"A little too well and we've barely begun. If it continues at this rate we'll be done by dinner time." Harry chuckled, and smiled at Draco again as he brought a fork full of hash browns to his mouth.

"At this rate you'll be back in my uncle's trousers in no time, _Harry._" Draco teased, nudging Potter suggestively as he took a bite of egg.

Harry blushed crimson and nearly choked on his potatoes. He urgently gulped down his own pumpkin juice, taking deep breaths as he started coughing. Draco gently clapped Harry's back a couple times out of feigned concern, putting on a show in front of his _dear_ uncle Severus.

"You need to be more careful, Harry." Draco stated as he brought his napkin up to dab at the corner of Harry's mouth.

The gesture caught Harry by surprise, but he worked it to his advantage. The blush was still very apparent on his cheeks, and he smiled at the blonde Slytherin and tentatively brought a hand up to the one carefully tending to his face.

It was absolutely, wretchedly, disgustingly awkward for the both of them, but their practice and wondrous ability to act paid off as neither of them showed any true awkwardness between them.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand before he gently pulled it away from his face, interlacing their fingers. Draco certainly did not like the way Harry's features screamed mischief.

"Severus is eating it up, he looks like he's about to explode. I say we speed things up a little, what do you say?" Harry smirked, still managing to keep his bashful look; Draco's hand still held lightly to his palm.

Of course, Harry was never really one for patience.

Not waiting for Draco to reply, he leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek, allowing his lips to linger before slowly pulling away and releasing Draco's hand from his grasp. Draco did his best to react accurately to the situation, but it was difficult when there was an angry smashing sound as the mugs Severus had used for his coffee, had coincidentally fallen to the floor as he tried to make an angry escape. Malfoy had to surpass a laugh**.**

That was, until he looked over to the opened doors of the great hall to see Blaise Zabini standing motionless, staring at him with a look of irritation. Draco stared right back, he began to get up off the bench and go to the object of his own affections when Harry grabbed on to the sleeve of his uniform.

"Draco, not yet." Harry murmured, they still had a lot to do and Draco going over to Blaise would not be good for their little game when there were a handful of people already taking notice to their faux relationship.

The blonde sat back down on the bench with a sigh, turning his gaze to the wall in front of him. If his uncle was going to kill him for this, then he was going to kill Potter if he ruined whatever small chances he had with Blaise.

He still hoped faintly that the plan would work to his advantage, but the look on Blaise's face made him almost want to back out of the deal.

"I'm going to kill you before Severus has a chance to kill me, mark my words Potter." He grumbled dangerously, refusing to look at Harry. "Did you see the look on Blaise's face? This isn't making him jealous, it's making him disgusted!"

"I'm sorry, things will work out. I promise." Harry replied softly, trying to comfort his rival in someway. He watched as Blaise walked the rest of the way into the hall, taking a seat down on the furthest end of the Slytherin table, closest to the staff table where Severus had sat not five minutes ago.

Jealousy was quite evident in Blaise's body language, and in the nasty glare that was aimed directly at him. Harry wanted to just drive Snape insane until he shattered into little pieces, but dragging it out like he had planned did not seem like a smart idea when there were two...no...probably three Slytherins pissed off at him now.

However, it was undeniable that both Blaise and Severus were jealous…

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and swallowed the last of his juice before standing up from the bench. "I'm going to head to Transfiguration now, I'll see you just before lunch starts." He let his hand rest on Draco's rigid shoulder, trying to reassure him once more before he turned and headed towards his first class of the day.

Draco refused to acknowledge the Gryffindor at the moment. The time was nearing eight o'clock and already he was stressed, on top of having to worry about Blaise and his uncle murdering him or other people.

_'I should have had a will written out' _was Draco's last thought as he stood and left the Great Hall to go to Charms, his first class of the day.

**o-o**

The time in and between classes for Harry and Draco seemed to drag on for ages.

Severus had begun to discreetly -in front of his morning classes- brew a potion himself after he had set his dunder headed students on their own projects. Severus had no idea what other outrageous stunts Harry had planned to have him witness throughout the day. All Severus cared about was getting his own revenge on the brat who dared to defy him.

It was a shame that there were too many people around to witness him motioning his hands in the evil mastermind sort of way while he cackled his 'Muahaha!' maniacally.

As he slowly added the finely crushed hellbore to his concoction he realized that he did in fact cackle maniacally out loud and not in his head. His first years stared at him in disturbed disbelief, the reactions were nearly priceless. He was tempted to do it again just to see what would happen; it was a tough call but the need to work on his own potion beat out the need to terrorize eleven year old children.

Sadly.

Perhaps he would experiment with his evil laugh another day.

**o-o**

By lunch time the whole school was buzzing with gossip about the 'new' relationship between Draco and Harry. It was to be expected of course, Harry took the hearsay into account when he began laying the frame work to this daring idea. He had hoped to manipulate it into more ammo to use against that snarky bastard Potions Master.

It was essentially a two front assault. Entering the fake relationship with Draco would push Severus across the boundaries of his self control by getting the man all angry and possessive; what Harry pinned as his most vulnerable emotion_. _This was the first and more obvious front.

The second was the most uncontrollable and subtle front. The fake relationship would be witnessed by everyone in the school and those people would eventually start to talk about the newest juicy information in and out of classes. There was no denying that roughly eighty percent of the student body and most of the staff were in fact gossip mongers. Everyone would be talking about this for a while, so Severus would never get away from hearing things about Draco and Harry.

Add in the bonus that gossipers were often embellishers, and that soon enough the simple kiss on the cheek he had given Draco would be recounted in many classrooms as a "make out session", then maybe people would be calling it "practically groping", and then it would spiral down from there. Truly, it was genius, but also quite dangerous.

Harry was a little afraid of the consequences of backing Severus into a corner. The possibilities of torture and death were countless, and horrible mental pictures filled his head as the seconds ticked away. He was almost certain that Snape had already begun trying to take his revenge.

During the passing periods between his morning classes he had gotten hexed. A lot. From stinging hexes, to having his shoe laces together in horrid knots and falling on his face, and many other spells that grieved him brutally. He blamed it all on the Potions Master until he caught a glimpse of Blaise with his wand out as he turned, fleeing around the corner and down the opposite corridor.

Naturally with Harry's luck, Blaise _would _be just as possessive as Severus. Well, at this rate, Blaise would be making a move on Draco by the end of the day. Perhaps his plan would work out better than he had expected, as he had not factored in the jealousy of two men.

_Must be a Slytherin trait. _Harry thought to himself as he went to meet Draco near the Great Hall so they could walk to rest of the way together.

By now he was used to the staring and the whispering behind his back. It came with being the Boy Who Lived, and he had put up with ever since he first stepped foot in the wizarding world. So the curious looks, the scowling, the pointing, and whispering was easily brushed off. He was more supportive of it now anyways because of the current situation. As he walked he smiled at everyone who noticed him, watching the interesting reactions as he went.

Aside from Blaise attacking him, his morning had went pretty well all considering.

Stepping down the last staircase right before the Great Hall he saw Draco, back leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets in a casual but bored manner. He was looking a little pale, which only meant that his rival was not fairing as well as himself.

"What happened?" Harry asked right away, leaning his shoulder against the wall at Draco's left side.

"Just irritated. Nott thinks our _thing _is amusing and he doesn't know when the shut up." Draco sighed.

"I see. Hermione says that we can sit next to her, if you're OK with it." Harry commented as he started tracing the random shapes in the stone wall with his fingers.

"She cornered you during a passing period, didn't she?" The blonde smirked knowingly. There was no way to keep information out of that girl's reach.

"She's scary when she gets bossy." Harry mumbled, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Of course she is," Draco agreed. "We can sit with her, as our seating options with limited idiocy are few and far between."

"Are you ready then? There will be a lot more people in the Great Hall now than there was at breakfast." Harry said, holding out his hand for his rival and co-conspirator.

Draco stared down at the offered hand, and thought about the consequences in taking it and walking through those doors with Harry Potter. At this point it really wouldn't matter whether or not he went with it, quite a few people saw them this morning and it had already circulated the school…Which included Blaise, who was sure to be watching now.

"Do or die, right?" The blonde sighed as he took hold of Harry's out stretched hand, and pushed off the wall; leading them both towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

They both took a couple deep breaths before actually entering the hall, letting themselves collect their courage. Neither cared for the reactions they were no doubt going to receive, it wasn't about anyone else anyways.

"We can do this," Harry whispered, squeezing his rival's hand gently as they turned and walked through the arched door way. "Try not to look like you're gonna die, Malfoy." Harry jibbed lightly.

They had to make this believable, so looking irritated and uninterested was not a good idea. Draco perked up a little bit then, smirking a and walking a little closer to Harry who had put on one of his best smiles. In Draco's head, a funeral march could be heard playing. All eyes were on them was they walked down the center isle next the Gryffindor House table towards where Hermione had saved them seats.

They quickly sat down and tucked into their own food, the atmosphere seemed to lighten quite a bit. While it was a peculiar sight to see Draco and Harry getting along, it was a far more strange sight to see a _Slytherin_ sitting at the _Gryffindor_ house table. After ten minutes or so the awkwardness of the idea had faded, everyone going about what they had been doing before the duo had entered the Hall.

Overall, lunch was a rather dull affair. Hermione asked how Harry and Draco were, Neville was going on about some new flora that was discovered recently in a remote area of the Andes mountains in South America, Ron shot Harry annoyed looks, and glared at Draco every now and then.

The only thing Harry really noticed was that Severus was missing from his place at the faculty table at the front of the room. He felt panicky for a moment, visions of Snape torturing poor students in the dungeons for information filled his already tortured mind. Draco had picked up on this and nudged Potter with his left elbow, getting his attention as he whispered "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that Snape isn't here is all." He whispered back as he stabbed at the sliced peaches on his plate.

Draco found himself becoming a little unsettled by the knowledge that his godfather wasn't in the hall, but he pushed it back down again and focused on his plate of food, unwilling to think the nasty thoughts that plagued his mind since late last night.

Lunch time came and went and the students trickled out as they went to their next class, or to other areas of castle and grounds. Draco and Harry parted ways but not before gracing many viewers with a quick kiss and a promise to see each other later.

**o-o**

Draco's afternoon classes were blurred together and rather uneventful. That was until he witnessed Blaise follow Harry down a corridor and violently push him into a wall. It was an intriguing site to see indeed. Blaise laid into Harry with a rage that he had never witnessed from his fellow Slytherin, and it was rather nice to see in a way. The strong character, perfect body...harsh voice. It took Draco a couple moments to regain himself before he made his way over to his fake boyfriend and his potential boyfriend. Blaise was seconds away from decking Potter in the face before Draco had decided this had gone far enough on Blaise's end. Draco had to let him in on their plot, or at the very least shed some light on it.

He had a difficult time trying to explain to Blaise why he and Harry were _together. _Mostly it was him demanding that Harry spill the beans to Blaise, and Blaise experiencing a wide variety of facial expressions that finally settled on laughter when he discovered the truth.

Malfoy noticed that Blaise seemed perked up after this encounter, knowing the relationship was fake. He caught Blaise's eye as they walked away and held his gaze for as long as he could.

Perhaps this end of the plan had worked?

With that issue dealt with, the rest of the afternoon was spent listening to dull lectures in History of Magic, hexing and cursing his other classmates in Defense, and icy looks from his Uncle in NEWT level Potions. Draco found it rather odd that he just received icy looks instead of points taken and detentions.

Was it possible that the ex-spy had found out about their little game? If he did then how could it have happened in the first place? There was no possibility that he could have overheard the planning session that he and Potter had the night before in the Room of Requirement. Had he overheard the conversation with Blaise?He let his mind dwell on the idea before disregarding it as him being paranoid.

He let his mind circle around other topics like the target of his affections walking next to him towards Herbology their last class of the day.

Harry's classes were about the same. He paid them no mind, even ignoring the fact that Snape was teaching his Potions class. Every now and then when Harry would look up from his writing assignment, the times when he felt those dark eyes on him, he noticed Severus' gaze boring into him and one of his _"I know what you're up to" _kind of smirks on his face. It was unnerving and made Harry feel like something awful was going to happen.

It felt as if the man could read his mind, like he knew exactly what Harry was doing. He let his eyes drop back down to his work and did his best to fight against that horrible twisting of his insides.

**o-o**

Afternoon classes finally finished, and dinner came and went. Thankful that the first day had finally come to a close, Harry and Draco said their good nights -chaste kiss and all- and parted ways to rest up for tomorrow's continuation, if it was needed.

Harry felt the need to unwind and clear his head before he headed back to the dorms for the evening. The corridors were all but deserted and he had his trusty cloak just in case. It was always a bad idea to roam the halls just minutes before curfew was initiated but he didn't care.

Things seemed to have worked themselves out today just like he had told Draco, but it was a close call with Blaise, and would have had to endure a right nasty hexing from the dark skinned Slytherin if it were not for Draco's demand to let him in on the whole ordeal.

He still couldn't get Severus' odd looks out of his head, as hard as he tried. They were permanently burned into his memory and the only thoughts related to those images were awful thoughts. He couldn't quite let go of the idea that the man had somehow figured out what he had been up to all along. The man was a skilled Legillimens, he was the biggest asset to the Order as a spy...He could have slipped up somewhere...Could have got complacent. There were plenty of times where He and Draco could have been over heard.

No.

He couldn't let this get to him. He had to keep up a strong facade, continue on until he pushed the Potions Master in making a move. Harry took a couple cleansing breaths and continued walking down a darkened hall. It was quiet and everyone seemed to be in their common rooms or sneaking off to hidden places before the professors began their nightly rounds. Harry was quite amused when he spotted Blaise pressing Draco up against a wall doing unmentionable things to him, and by the looks of it, sucking the boy's life from him as they snogged.

Least one of them was getting laid tonight, and maybe Draco would forget about all the trouble that Harry had caused.

A rather lewd moan from Draco echoed down the hall and into Harry's ears distracted him, not noticing how the shadows seemed to stalk him. His last sight before his vision swam was red spell fire and a striking pain in his head as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>AN:

;) Move along to part 3!


	7. Punishment Part III

Warnings: Very sexual content, possible drug usage (Potions, and just in case it can be considered as such), filthy language (lots of F bombs), some humor.

Beta'd by PinkJinx876 (who I love dearly), if you see a silly error or something let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Harry groaned as he began to rouse from his spell induced sleep.

His head throbbed painfully, whatever it was that had hit him while his attention was elsewhere had really done a number on him, and he was rather disappointed in himself for letting his guard drop so easily. The pain surged from a spot somewhere on the right side of his head, a spot he suspected he hit when he fell to the floor. He shook his head and rotated it in a clockwise circle in an attempt to stretch his cramped muscles. The position he was put in did horrible things to his neck, aside from his obvious head injury. Harry was definitely going to inflict some major pain on whoever did this to him.

Where had he been again?

When he tried to open his eyes, he found that his vision was blurry, and though the lights were dimmed he was blinded by the flickering of the firelight emanating from the hearth he was facing. The second thing he noticed, aside from his absurd sensitivity to light, was the unexplained chill that was creeping its way slowly up his spine. His body shivered a little, trying to keep itself warm in the cool air of wherever he was.

Harry then realized that his clothes were missing.

He tried again desperately to open his sensitive eyes so that he could observe his surroundings, though his eyes of course were trying to rebel against the sudden action. With the ability to see once more, he was a little bit grateful - and equally confused - that whoever it was that did this to him had the decency to leave his glasses sitting on his face. Blinking a couple times to clear up his vision, the boy inspected the chair he was made to sit upon.

His arms were bound by the wrists to the wooden arms of the chair. Harry struggled with the bindings, checking to see if there was any possible way he could get free of them. There wasn't.

The pieces of rope that held his wrists were well tied, and curiously not spelled, but created by hand. His attacker opted to tie him down, rather than simply use magic. Harry thought it was peculiar for someone to attack him with magic, and then do the manual labor themselves later.

The boy tried to move his legs next and felt that they were in the same state his arms were, but tied to the legs of the chair; his torso was secured to the back of the chair so his hope of moving at all was reduced to zero.

Harry remembered well all the times he managed to get out of situations that had seemingly zero probability of surviving, this one was quite similar to those ordeals. The difference between this time and all the other times he had been captured was that he had been able to keep his clothes on those times. With all of the careful planning he had done with Draco and the dangerously precise executions, Harry failed to predict the marginal error and probability of collateral damage. He failed to add Snape's wrath into his not so carefully calculated equation.

Yes, Severus was the perfect spy in every sense of the word and its meaning. He could act so very well, and he played his roles to the letter. He had the ability to walk amongst the shadows and stalk his prey like the most vicious of predators. The Potions Master had eyes and ears everywhere, there was nothing said or done that Severus Snape did not know about first. Harry did not take into account how ruthless Severus Snape could be; nor did he notice that from the far corner, bathed in shadows, he was being watched closely.

Harry wiggled around in the chair, trying to get loose. Though he knew deep down that his chances of actually getting out of his bindings were futile, he continued to waste his energy trying.

He tried to get the chair to hop, but it was spelled to the floor so trying to tip the chair over was out of the equation as well. Harry then tried to call his magic to him, hoping that all the practice he put into wandless spell casting last year would do him some good in this ridiculous scenario. The young man closed his eyes and concentrated on the points of his body that were bound by rope. The magic stirred around him for a fleeting moment before it was gone again.

Harry couldn't take much more physical exertion, as his magical ability wasn't even present to exert. What part of him wasn't tied to the chair slumped forward, with what room he had, and he grunted as the throbbing pain in his head intensified.

Severus felt that the waiting was over, the shadows shifted around him and he moved forward towards the back of chair where Harry sat.

The Potions Master had been pushed beyond all of his boundaries because of this _brat_. The same brat that now made him shiver with excitement. Severus would very much enjoy exacting his revenge upon the boy. If Harry thought he was going to get off the hook without so much as a festering wound, he was in for a pretty serious reality check.

"I see you have finally decided to return to the world of the living," Snape drawled as he walked around the chair, as if to inspect it.

Hearing that familiar voice made Harry snap his head up at an almost breakneck speed, swinging it around to find the man who the voice belonged to.

Severus quite liked seeing all the different facial expressions pass over the brat's face like a slide show. Harry didn't know what to do at first, he was surprised and his mouth didn't know whether to stay closed or open.

"You bastard!" Harry finally growled, "that was unfuckingcalled for!" The adrenaline that began pumping through his body gave him new strength to struggle against the ropes that kept him in the chair.

"I strongly disagree, Potter. Let's call it pay back." Severus said nonchalantly as he walked over to the hearth, picking up the glass of red wine that sat upon the mantle.

"You deserved it!" Harry tried to argue, still struggling to get free of the ropes.

Severus sipped his wine as he reached a hand into the pocket of his trousers and fingered the glass phials that he had placed there. His lips twitched as he struggled to keep his smirk at bay while he ran Harry in circles with words.

"And you most certainly deserved this, Potter." Snape retorted confidently, though he wanted to say so much more.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you again, Snape..." Harry of course had a lot more to say as well but was cut short with the hammering pain in his skull. He groaned, what had the man done to his head?

Severus was prepared for this naturally.

When he had began drawing up his own plans he couldn't quite pin how he would go about getting the brat to drink the concoction he had brewed up specially for this. The opportunity had shown itself when he had taken down Potter with a rather strong stupefy, even unconscious Harry had managed to hurt himself; though it was partially his fault for hexing the boy.

The Potions Master placed his wine glass back on the mantle of the fireplace and took the first phial from his trouser pocket. A metallic, light blue liquid swirled innocently around inside the container. Harry eyed the glass with plenty of malice as he watch Severus pull the stopper on it as he approached.

"Drink this." Severus ordered as he pressed the cool glass to the young man's dry lips.

Harry refused to open his mouth, skeptical because the blue liquid smelled sweet and alluring. He never had the pleasure of drinking a potion that didn't smell like an unwashed Quidditch uniform and tasted, at best, like the most foul dragon dung.

Snape had grown mildly impatient. He grabbed a generous handful of hair on the back of Harry's head and yanked it backwards, exposing the young man's beautiful throat. It was so difficult to resist leaning down and tasting that tempting flesh.

"You will drink the potion, or I shall let you suffer. Your choice, Potter." Snape sneered, he needed Potter to somewhat willingly drink this potion for it to work properly.

"I would rather suffer—" Harry was cut off from finishing his sentence as Severus poured the potion in to his mouth forcefully.

Though he needed Potter to drink it willingly, it was never technically specified _how _willing the person ingesting the potion had to be. The simple act of opening ones mouth was enough to be considered willing. The Potions Master placed his hand over the brat's mouth to make sure the liquid would stay put.

Harry glared up at Snape's face as he let the potion he refused swallow sit in his mouth. "Swallow. It. All." Severus warned.

Harry had no intentions of willingly submitting himself to Severus just yet. No, instead Harry gathered the contents of his mouth near the back of his throat and tried forcing the potion up through his nasal passage. He winced at the burning pain that the liquid caused as the blue slime came in contact with the delicate flesh of the passage and started to slowly ooze out of his nostrils. The liquid pooled against Snape's hand before peaking over the knuckles and running further down the covered mouth and chin. While the rest of the viscous slime ran the length of the Potion Master's hand as well as Harry's face.

Severus quickly snatched his hands away, disgusted by the idiot's antics. "Why you little cretin!" The man snarled, completely outraged. He should have known the moron would pull such a stunt.

Harry laughed at Snape as he drew his wand with his clean hand, waving it first over his potion dirtied hand and then over Potter's face; removing the traces of wasted blue liquid. Harry Bloody Potter was quite the handful indeed, mentally noting not to underestimate the fool in the future.

"You think that was the only phial, Potter?" Severus laughed darkly while lips upturned into a wicked smile, bearing his crooked teeth in a stunningly morbid look of glee. Harry's stomach churned at the sight, it almost made him regret what he had done. Almost_._

Another angry wave of his wand produced an exact copy of the same potion Harry had been forced to _drink _a few moments ago, and the phial seemed larger. Perhaps Severus did not foresee Potter's stunt while he was brewing his potion, but it was luck that the recipe made plenty. More than enough of the potion than the Potions Master actually needed.

Snape unstoppered the second phial, his sinister voice bouncing around the walls of the room causing Harry to shiver. "You _will _drink it this time, Potter, even if I have to force it down your throat, boy." He sneered.

"I won't drink it you git!" Harry growled back and turned his head to the side in an attempt to make the process more difficult for his captor.

Severus could certainly tell that the boy wouldn't be any more cooperative that he was before. With grace only Severus Snape could manage, the man pried Harry's mouth open and poured the same potion into the boy's mouth once more. The feeling of déjà vu washed over the Potions Master as he spotted the look of determined concentration on Potter's face, he quickly pinched the boy's nose closed preventing the previous occurrence from reoccurring.

Harry of course did his best to rebel against the wizard with the upper hand; holding his breath for as long as he could while keeping the unknown contents of his mouth out of his throat. After a couple minutes Harry's face began to discolor while his body flailed against its bindings in the chair.

"I can stand here and do this all night Potter, even if that means your imminent asphyxiation." Severus snarked with a bit of amusement.

The need for oxygen out weighed the need to rebel against Snape. He let the slimy liquid in his mouth slide down his esophagus and then tried to speak frantically against the hand roughly covering his mouth.

"You are learning. _Slowly_." The man jibbed, reluctantly removing both of his hands from Harry.

Harry burst into a fit of coughs as he struggled to get air into his lungs again, watching as Snape turned to move towards the arm chair that sat adjacent to where he was currently tied up. Severus took out the second phial of bright yellow liquid from his trouser pocket which caught Harry's attention.

"What's the second one for?" The boy questioned curiously as he had no ability whatsoever to identify any potions by their color.

Severus ignored the question and sat down in his chair, rolling the vial between his fingers slowly. He let his gaze drift slowly from his vial of potion to Harry, letting his eyes inspect everything they could see and it was so very hard to stay calm and in his chair. Severus had plenty things planned to punish Potter for all of his bright ideas.

"_Soon, Severus." _He told himself, trying to sooth the aching heat that began to pool in his gut.

He had brewed this second potion as an energy boost for himself. With all kinds of delightful things in mind for the annoying brat he couldn't let himself falter in the middle of all the action. He unstoppered his phial and quickly drained every last drop without breaking eye contact with Harry.

Harry watched as Severus downed the liquid, quite unnerved by the way the man was staring at him as though any moment now he'd be devoured whole. This thought wasn't too far off, Severus had every intention of devouring Potter.

Harry felt uncomfortable naked and tied to a chair, and the feeling of uneasiness did not diminish while the subject of his deepest desires continued to eye him in such an awkward manner. Usually he would squirm or fidget when he was uneasy and or uncomfortable, but that was not the case this time. He brushed the awkward feeling off and blamed it on the fact that he was familiar with the man, and his body didn't react negatively in the presence of the familiar creepy bastard that Snape was right now.

Along with the oddity of not feeling uncomfortable, was the strange fuzzy warmth spreading within him. Harry no longer felt pain from his head injury, it was replaced with a strange fever like heat and an intense tingling sensation when ever he moved, even breathing triggered it. _'__What did he give me...?'_

Severus could see the little beads of sweat that began to form, he also took note of the way Harry's skin began to flush prettily.

"What'd you...do to me?" Harry stammered.

It had to be the potion's fault because he wouldn't love the way the ropes felt against his bare skin if he was of sound mind and body, and he definitely wouldn't feel like he had orgasmed every time he tried to move or breathe either. The sensations were going straight to his cock, which began to inflate with great interest.

"I didn't do anything to you," Severus smirked, "the potion, however, did quite a bit." Oh yes this was going to be quite delightful.

Harry whimpered as he tried to say something scathing in reply to Severus' smart ass remark. It was easier to think about it than to actually say it.

"What did you give...me?" Harry said, but the ending word came out as more of a moan than a word and his face reddened with embarrassment.

Severus chuckled darkly. His potion was working quite well and even this stubborn, thick headed brat couldn't fight its grasp on him. "It's a stimulant." The Potions Master answered vaguely. He wasn't sure if the vacant look he received was because of the potion or because Harry was trying to figure out what that meant. He sighed in mock irritation, indulging his rare dramatic flare. "The liquid I gave you makes you more...compliant to suggestion. More specifically, suggestions I make." he explained.

"What do you mean...more compliant, Snape?" It was becoming a challenge not to submit to the amazing feeling that creeped along his skin and danced upon his nerve endings.

"Your body will obey _everything _I order you to do," Severus' smirk evolved into an eerie smile, "for example." The older wizard took out his wand, banishing away the ropes he so carefully tied by hand much earlier.

"I don't want you to move from that spot, _Harry._" Snape ordered.

Harry's first instinct was to get out of the chair and run, that's what his conscience was saying anyways. When he actually tried to make his body get up out of the chair his muscles didn't even twitch. He panicked a little, eyes becoming wide with understanding; there was nothing he could do until the potion wore off, Snape had complete control over his body. He was literally at the man's mercy and Harry didn't know how much good trying to bargain with the man would do now, but he would try.

"What do you want from me Snape? Let me go and I'll do whatever. I'll never let anyone touch me again...I'll never come near you again, if that's what you want." Harry begged desperately.

Severus fiddled with the empty phial still in his hand as he listened to Harry's pleas for freedom.

"I am afraid that you've had your chance, I cannot grant you your request at this time. You have a lot to answer for Mr. Potter and I intend to see your punishment through to the finish this time." He explained with mild amusement in his horrified look on Harry's face was priceless when punishment was mentioned, he'd maybe put that memory in a pensive later just to see it again.

He never really properly dealt with all that the boy had done, there was a lot of irritation he had for some of the things that Potter had managed to get him into. The biggest and most recent transgression that Harry had racked up was at the top of the list, followed by the blow job during class. He really did not want to relive the Headmaster's office ordeal or linger on the time the snot had caught him off guard in the hallway.

"Severus. You brought that on yourself, I can't be punished for breaking your rules when you broke your _promise_." Harry tried to argue logically.

As right as Harry was, Severus wasn't about to admit it to the boy. He was most definitely not going to let this opportunity escape him either, this deal was far too sweet to pass up.

"I believe that I can punish you, Mr. Potter." The Potions Master snorted, "and I can guarantee that you won't be able to do anything about it. Your arse is _mine_." He growled playfully, not that Potter could tell the difference.

Severus stood up from his chair and began undoing the many buttons of his frock coat. There was a chilling smirk upon his lips, eyes molten with unbridled desire. He wanted to leave his instinctual need in control but it was too early in his game to lose himself in those needs.

With the last button unhooked he shrugged the coat off and tossed it over the arm of the couch, revealing his white button down and his black waist coat. He carefully unbuttoned the the sleeves of the shirt, and rolled them up to his elbows; exposing the pale white skin of his unblemished right forearm and the faint, but still ugly scar where the dark mark had been that marred the man's left forearm.

As he was now more comfortable, the Potions Master sat back down in his arm chair and addressed Harry once more.

"I am confident that you know the other effect that the potion has on you..." Severus trailed off, letting his eyes trail down to stare at the boy's proud erection. "I will explain it to you anyways, as you have a long history of idiocy." The barbed insult came off more as affectionate. Harry went to make a rude comment but there was only a garbled moan.

Severus licked his lips hungrily, going over the recipe for the potion in his head, realizing a little too late that he may have added a bit too much aphrodisiac than he had originally intended. It wouldn't do any harm to Potter, but it would most certainly make things a bit more...noisy.

"The potion not only makes you more susceptible to my _suggestions_, but your body becomes far more responsive—" That vacant look on the boy's face was rather endearing even if it was the potion causing the reaction, the extra aphrodisiac probably had temporarily turned his brain to mush.

"I added a mild aphrodisiac to this special brew, you will very much love to be touched, and it is very likely you will go insane when I fuck that delectable little arse of yours." Severus purred, "now come here." He commanded.

Severus was very intuitive in his younger years. Always striving to become the best in his field. Striving to be the best allowed him some very interesting creations and breakthroughs. Naturally he made his biggest breakthroughs working with both the Wolfsbane potion and Veritaserum. His research led him to delve into some rather interesting research in things like persuasion and mind control similar to the effects of the Imperius curse. The hunger for his work never dulled as he aged. The base of the recent creation he had given Harry had been one of his much earlier successes with his work in persuasive elixirs. Though Severus knew the fling between Harry and Draco was a ploy, he was still determined to come up with a way to teach Harry his lesson.

The ingredients in the base were rather volatile with some of the other ingredients that the Potions Master wanted to use for more interesting effects, so he had to cut a lot of the fun stuff out of his calculations. Severus was only able to add in the aphrodisiac, and the last minute painkiller without it becoming highly explosive or corrosive. There wasn't a name for his new creation yet, but he had tossed the idea around in his head while he waited for Harry to rouse from his slumber. He would most likely deem it as _'Harry's Punishment'_ and keep it for private use only. Severus would certainly keep this potion around for future use. For recreational purposes or to use should the boy decided to step a toe out of line again.

Severus snapped out of his reverie as Harry finally stood up, still clearly trying to fight off the command given to him. He had a feeling that the boy would fight, fortunately the potion wouldn't allow for much resistance, no physical resistance anyways.

Harry was not liking the fact that he had no control whatsoever, and he was pissed that Snape was the one with that control. He might have come to terms with the predicament that he had landed himself into if Snape wasn't acting like a total git. He figured it would have been too much for the man toat least have a civil conversation with him instead of resorting to this.

Harry's body slowly made its way across the living room towards the chair Severus currently occupied, awkwardly enjoying the way the plush carpet felt on the soles of his feet and in between his toes. He wanted so badly to just stop and roll around on the floor but whatever it was that was in his system prevented him from disobeying the order given by Snape. Harry's heart was racing and it was becoming a difficult task trying not to make erotic noises as he'd come to stand in front of this evil genius.

Severus took his time looking over every inch of Harry's exposed flesh he could see from this angle. He also took the time to mentally berate himself for ignoring such a beautiful body. He let one of his arms that had rested on an arm of the chair reach out, letting a hand wrap around one of the boy's thin wrists. Potter's skin was warm and soft, but became riddled with goose pimples as his own chilled fingers touched the other's flesh. He was momentarily mesmerized by the way Potter's whole body reacted from his touch alone, watching the boy's body shiver with anticipation.

Harry couldn't help the groan of arousal when their skin made contact again.

Gently Severus tugged on the arm in his grasp, pulling the young wizard forward. "Have a seat Mr. Potter." He said with mirthful tone.

_Merlin, that voice..._

Unable to do anything else Harry let his legs rest on either side of Severus, making himself comfortable on Snape's lap. As much as Harry hated this, he was slowly becoming enthralled by the dominance that the Potions Master was showing.

Severus let his hands move to grip Potter's hips, coaxing the boy forward a bit more until he could feel an eager erection pressing into his clothed abdomen. When Harry was comfortable on his lap, Severus let his hand slide upwards from the young wizard's hips; letting them wander from Harry's sides to his lower back. The movement was slow and seemingly painful to Potter, in a pleasurable way of course. His face was pinched tightly as he fought to keep himself in check. Severus admired the boy's endurance.

"While you are under the effects of my..._creation_, Harry, I have no control over your voice, your freedom of thought, or your ability to make ridiculous faces." Severus let his eyes roam upwards over the boy again, letting the burning black of his irises lock with lust laden green orbs as he spoke. "I can only control your physical movements. However you are pliable until I release you via an antidote, or until the potion wears off." The Potions Master interrupted Harry before he was able to inquire about the potions duration. "I will not be telling you anymore of the potion, _Harry_."

Experimentally Severus leaned forward as if to inspect Harry's chest and let his mouth devour one of those pebbled nubs. He let his hands continue to re-explore the boy's body of their own free will as his mouth skillfully toyed with the peaked, sensitive flesh. He adored the sounds that bled through Potter's mouth, loud and unrestrained, more primal even. Harry couldn't keep himself restrained under such able ministrations. Severus let his teeth sink into the skin, his tongue swiping over the flesh caught in between.

Harry's nerves were set ablaze, burning need scorched through him with such fierce power. If such attention to _one_ of his nipples was setting him off like this, then he couldn't imagine what would happen if things continued to escalate. It was already such a burden to keep his thoughts clear enough to think about it. The little voice in his head was telling him to give up and let himself give into his _punishment. _Was it such a terrible thing to let Severus have his way?

Severus had stopped torturing the nipple a few moments ago, the feeling of it still flooded through Harry solidly, the sound of the man's voice easily broke through the erotic noises still flowing forth from his slightly gaping mouth. "What shall we start with first, Harry? Perhaps fellatio, as I was unable to enjoy what you gave me during class time. Maybe I should reciprocate and leave you hanging on the edge..." He paused briefly, his tongue trailing around Harry's chest teasingly. "Like I should have done a few nights ago. Shall I fuck you raw, over and over, so that when I am finally finished punishing you, you're unable to sit still for weeks to come? I could always take away your ability to orgasm, leave you aching for release until you beg."

"Ohfuck!" Harry groaned as those promises of a long night rung through him crystal clear. Each new threat spurred him on, the next more erotic than the last, driving the images home harshly as each word was enunciated with a subtle viciousness that only Snape himself could wield. What he'd give to have the ability to move his arms...the urge to touch, feel, grasp but not having the ability was maddening.

"I rather like the idea of stringing you up, Harry, and having my wicked way with you," the rough voice continued to pour into the space between them. "The possibilities _are vast_..." Severus trailed off as he let his hand trail downward, the thin fingers taking hold of Harry's cock. The movements were crude and strong, each stroke tearing a louder vocal response from the boy's mouth. Snape was entranced by the almost pornographic vision Potter made while he sat on his lap, the vulgar sounds completing the image.

Harry couldn't find the words to make a coherent sentence that made any sense, his potion addled brain was a victim to the sweet pressure upon his dick. Like many times before -without special aid- he found himself reduced to monosyllabic communication, keening, grunts, half-screams, and sighs. "Merlin...Fuck...Please." Harry tried to plead with his captor. He prayed to whatever higher power that existed to let Snape fuck him senseless, and _soon._ The heat of pending orgasm coiled around him in an agonizingly pleasurable bind. _'Just a few more moments.' _He cried happily in his mind as he anxiously awaited the blissful explosion.

When that explosion didn't happen Snape's voice filled the void again, with dark laughter. The movement on his prick had ceased and a deft hand was on his chin, shaking him out of his euphoric state, forcing his head to angle down a bit.

"Harry, look at me." Snape commanded with more amusement slathered on the words. As if Harry could deny the orders given to him. Eyelashes fluttered open, and those lust clouded irises focused themselves upon Snape's face. "You are not allowed to cum until I say; and I want that rebellious little mouth of yours around my cock, right this instant, Mr. Potter!" Severus finished, mouth twitching into a smirk as he watched his prisoner slither off his lap and onto the floor. Gods Harry looked so wonderful sitting between his legs, like he was meant to be there.

Dutifully Harry began to fiddle with the fastenings at the front of Snape's trousers, popping the buttons out of the holes and carefully unzipping the zipper. The Potions Master lifted his hips when Harry gently tugged at the fabric, letting his pants slide off his thighs and pool at his ankles. Images of Harry sucking him during class were still strong in his mind as he watched the brat take a confident hold of his interest. His breath hitched as Harry took him into that wet heat, dark eyelashes fluttered closed while suckling noises replaced the silence. Harry really was very good at fellatio, among other things.

There was something quite mystical about the way his flesh disappeared in and out of Harry's mouth. Seemingly ensnared by his own little trance, Severus slipped his fingers into that unruly mop of black tresses; combing through the boy's hair and every now and then grabbing a fist full and tugging lightly.

"You look absolutely exquisite with a cock in your mouth, did you know, Harry?" Severus said breathlessly, "Do you like sucking my cock? I can assure you, I've never seen anything more appealing than the sight of you right now."

Severus' words had caught Harry's attention as they wrapped themselves around the boy. Emerald orbs stared up at him with unchained desire, nearly snatching the man's breath away as he stared back. He loved the way those cheeks were flushed pink and the mouth that stretched so beautifully wide around his erection. The suction on his cock had intensified and Severus shifted himself in his chair, managing to push his cock just a little further into that warm abyss. Harry's tongue eagerly flexed around the engorged flesh.

Severus couldn't help but hiss when he felt a furtive hand begin to massage his bollocks, knowing that it was Harry doing that of his own free will, not under his order,"Yesss...Just like that Harry." He could feel his climax creeping slowly upon him, his body ached for release. The only concern was whether or not he should cum in the boy's mouth or wait. The idea was tempting, he adored watching Harry swallow a mouthful of his seed, to see a bit of errant liquid dribble down from those luscious lips. On the other hand, as potent as the energy potion that he had consumed, he wanted nothing more to bury himself deep inside Potter's arse; he could stave off releasing into the boy's mouth just to feel the tight walls of his rectum bring him to completion instead.

Snape was reluctant to stop Harry, he let the fingers buried in the boys hair tug the voracious mouth off his erection, "Enough Harry. Come here."

Harry whimpered when the fingers tightened in his hair, then relaxing when the fingers let go as he stood backup to return to Severus' lap but thrown off guard when the Potions Master kissed him hungrily. Briefly Harry wondered who was actually being punished here, or if this should even be considered punishment. He'd piss the man off more if it meant receiving such impassioned consequences. Regrettably the only part he hated about this situation was the inability to cum, his own cock throbbed painfully asa reminder.

"Now, Harry, would you like a turn?" Snape whispered, ordering the boy to stand up and move to sit in the chair as Severus moved to get down on his knees, his trousers pulled up to his thighs. "What you did to me in class was wicked, and now I intend to return the favor," he growled, moving his mouth closer to Harry's cock."Harry, tell me what you want me to do to you. Shall I give you permission to move?" The last question was more of a hidden command rather than a question. He wanted to feel Harry squirm eagerly underneath him.

The boy strained in the chair, cock throbbing with his ache for release as the chair felt so good, the hot breath from his Potions Master felt like heaven, and dear Merlin he could feel himself almost cumming. But not yet, he couldn't yet. He knew the potion had no power over his ability to speak, and he didn't have to obey Snape's order, but boy did he comply.

"Fuck Severus, please suck me off!" he whined, thrusting into the air in an attempt to get more friction. How long would this potion last? He felt as if he couldn't last another second.

"Would you like it if I did this…" Snape's voice trailed off as he licked Harry's engorged shaft up and down, tearing an inhuman noise free from Harry's lips.

"FUCK yes, oh…Merlin—" Harry pleaded ad Snape's lips wrapped around him and slid down his length, then up again.

Harry couldn't see straight, he couldn't breathe right. As Snape's hot mouth moved against him, up and down, he felt himself touching the boundaries of insanity. He was at the point where he felt as if he'd in moments, the pressure was there, but no release was to be found.

"FUCK SEVERUS! What are you doing to me?!" he howled, madly humping into Snape's mouth as he gripped the chair within an inch of his life. "I can't take it Severus, please, PLEASE!" Harry begged.

The older man moved his mouth away from Harry and let the boy ride on waves of pleasure for a few moments before speaking, knowing the potion would not wear off soon. Oh, how the boy must be suffering…

"Would you like me to fuck you Harry?"

Harry's only response was to moan loudly. The boy reached down to touch himself, but Snape noticed. "Stop!" he purred gently, the boy's fingers coming to a halt inches from his prick.

The boy practically screamed in ecstasy and frustration, again thrusting the air for some form of relief. The waves of pleasure that coursed through him were unreal. He felt as if his mind were shattering, as if every nerve in his body were being stimulated, and all by Snape. He couldn't last much longer, he needed to be fucked.

"Beg!" The older man demanded.

"Please…" was all he could moan out, erection straining almost painfully. He didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life. "Oh Merlin…please Severus, fuck me!"

Severus moved slowly, palming his own erection as he watched the boy writhe in beautiful agony. He groped around the small side table that sat to the chair's left, for the lubricant he had set there while he waited for Harry to awaken.

He poured it onto his fingers, working his hands over his own cock and moaning loudly in front of the boy. "Mmm…" he moaned out, sliding his hands up and down his erection, playing with himself for the boy to see. He lathered more lubricant onto his fingers and slid them downward, trailing through his black pubic hair to tease his perineum.

"Mmmm…Harry…" he grunted.

"SEVERUS!" the boy screamed, cock pulsing furiously as he watched the older man stimulate himself, beautiful moans filling the room as the sound of skin on skin filled the air. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen, as the man bucked his hips and writhed on the floor.

"Severus, please, please..." he pleaded, trying again to reach his own cock, but his fingers were stopped an inch away, due to Severus' order.

The man moved closer to Harry, smearing a large amount of lubricant onto his fingers. "What do you want, Harry?" the man smiled, positioning his hand over the boy's erection.

"Touch me," the boy pleaded, eyes locked on Snape's hand.

He finally relented, moving his lubed hands up and down Harry's shaft. The noises erupting from Harry's mouth were ungodly, unreal, inhuman. The boy sounded as if he were experiencing numerous orgasms, nonstop, as the man worked, pumping his fist furiously.

Perhaps the boy would lose his mind.

Severus removed his hand from Harry's flesh, having them swap places again so that he sat in the chair with the boy on is lap; once they were settled he began to prepare Harry's arse. Not bothering to start out with one finger, but two instead and then three fingers thrusting in and out at varying speeds then curling and stretching, searching for the prostate. The boy screamed in pleasure, rocking himself against Severus' hand.

Snape's mouth was not idle as he finger fucked the boy. He leaned in and captured a nipple between his teeth harshly, soothing over it with his tongue, then sucking on it gently and repeating the motions on the neglected nipple. He savored the reactions of Harry as he let his tongue trail upwards on the expanse of the toned chest, nibbling on the collar bone, biting at the junction of the shoulder where it met the base of the neck.

"Fuck me already!" Harry demanded hoarsely.

The Potions Master chuckled and let his fingers slip out of the boys stretched hole. "I want you to put that lovely arse of yours on my cock." Severus grunted as he kicked his shoes off his feet and his trousers that had slipped back down to his ankles, spreading his legs wider, adjusting so Potter could properly ride him while they sat in the chair. "If you want my cock so badly then ride it, impale yourself on me until I fill your little hole." The man growled, hands gripping on Harry's hips with bruising strength, guiding the boy's greased entrance onto his desperate prick.

The boy did as he was told, moving all too quickly and desperately, as if this were his only salvation.

Severus hissed in pleasure as the head of his dick was sucked in past the guardian ring of Harry's arse. The controlled part of him demanded that he take it slow with Harry, letting the boy adjust before thoroughly fucking that perfect aperture. The possessive part of him demanded retribution for crossing lines that weren't -under any circumstances- meant to be crossed. As he sunk further up into Harry inch by inch, the control he had over himself faltered completely. He was confident in his preparation and without another thought he forced the boy's hips downward and his own hips upward, sheathing into Harry completely.

The movements were a bit mechanical as Harry started moving up and down on his cock. The potions effects weren't perfect after all, but a simple "Potter, loosen up and fuck yourself already" did the trick. Harry grasped at Severus shoulders and found the perfect rhythm as lifted himself up and down, impaling himself again and again. His screams of pure pleasure filled the room.

Mostly out of habit, and remembering that he had prevented Potter from cumming, Severus let one of his hands reach down to tease the weeping cock.

"Please! Please let me cum. Please…Severus." Harry wailed, increasing his pace in hopes of finding some kind of desperate relief. Severus purred in response, savoring the quickened movements and the way the boy's insides were gripping his cock. He fucking loved watching Harry bounce on his cock, and yet he craved more, he craved to thrust hard and deep into Harry's body.

"Get off." Severus commanded without a second thought, pulling himself out of that body and pushing Potter off his lap. Shedding his waist coat and button down, he led Potter to the end of the couch where he had lain his frock coat. He tossed it aside, positioning the boy so that he was bent down with his upper body draped on the arm of the couch. Severus drilled into Harry again, and this time the pace was harsh as he pounded into the boys youthful body with long, hard thrusts. The man adjusted every now and then, trying new angles.

The boy simply mewed in unfathomable burning heat that boiled in his gut threatened to melt him from the inside. When he found the angle he wanted -one that gave him the best access to the boy's prostate- he grabbed Harry's hips tightly and rammed as hard and fast as he possibly could, ignoring the burning ache of his body while he thrust, hand some how managing to snake around to pump the boy's own cock.

He grunted and panted in effort, uttering one more command with a tight voice, "Cum with me, Harry." One, two, three thrusts later, his orgasm blind sided him with unrelenting force unlike anything he'd experienced before. Harry's own eyes slammed shut as he arched back into Severus' chest wailing with heavenly release as he screeched the man's name. The white ribbons of his own cum decorating the side of the couch as his cock spurted almost continuously, until he was completely empty.

Yes, he would name this potion _Harry's Punishment_.

Severus let himself rest on Harry who was slumped upon the arm of the furniture, their tandem breathing deep and ragged, unable to pry himself away from the youth. They remained like that for a long moment, Severus' soft penis still nestled within Potter, who eventually regained some semblance of speech.

"That was...yeah." He mumbled weakly, breath coming in small gasps.

"I believe I can agree with that…sentiment, Harry." Severus panted out.

The Potions Master finally found his strength again and eased himself up, off, and out of Harry carefully, taking note of the time; the potion he gave Harry was rather inefficient, and the length of time it lasted was pretty pathetic. It would be wearing off very soon. He was throwing around the possibility of coaxing the brat into more sex when said brat opened his mouth again.

"Is that all you got, Snape? You must be going soft in your old age if you consider _that_ punishment." As Potter lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Severus, the Potions Master could see plenty of mirth in those mischievous green orbs, and he almost didn't register the cheeky statement that jabbed at his age.

"I've only just begun, Potter." Severus scoffed indignantly, "And not so much with the _old_ if you please." If Harry was able to make childish comments then the potion had cleared his system, but it seemed like he'd get to bugger the little snot a while longer.

"I am thoroughly looking forward to expanding your knowledge of sex, Mr. Potter." Severus stretched himself out and walked into his bed chamber, and upon his return he had black nylon ropes in his hands, his black eyes glittering with excitement. "I hope you're prepared for the next round, Harry."

To which Harry replied, "It's your turn to be tied up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wall of text!

First and foremost I wanted to apologize for such a long and over due update for this story. I can't even begin to explain how unfair life is, but I am sure you all understand to some degree, so thank you for your patience and sorry for leaving you all on a cliff side for several months...

I wanted to address a couple of things besides life doing awful things to me. The first thing being that the next chapter I write will be the last for this story. I will be tying up loose ends and ending the story on a good note (because I fucking hate sad/stupid endings).

The second thing is specifically for the content in Beyond All Morals. A lot of readers who reviewed had expressed interest in seeing Harry end up in a BDSM situation with Severus. I don't mind BDSM at all, and I have only two stories that I happen to like of that kink, but I couldn't write it. While I have the ability to write such erotic material it really isn't about writing it at all. I have no experience in the area, and because its not my cup of tea I have no pressing urges to try it, I refuse to write about something that I can't even begin to understand. People actually enjoy the hobby and I have no intentions of ruining it with inaccuracies, that would be insulting I think. I apologize if I let some of you down because the snarry wasn't what you were expecting. I just hope that the teasers were enough to make you fantasize!

Also the nose part, where Harry makes the potion go out his nose...I tried it just as research to see if it was possible. It is...but it's not very easy and it burns like a bitch. ;_;

Thanks to my amazing Beta (PinkJinx876) for her outstanding work and patience. Thanks to Danni for entertaining and sharing my snarry obsession ( I need more snarry friends ;_;). Thanks to everyone else who reads, reviews, and likes this story.

As a parting note, I've cracked and made a Facebook page you can find a working link on my profile. Also I am looking for another beta or two and all the information can be found on my forum thread here: /topic/118867/71817771/1/ (just add in the fanfiction dot net part before the /)


	8. Culmination

Big, big apologies for making everyone wait.

I present to you, dear Readers, the final chapter to this story. I got a little serious with this one just for the sake of the content of this chapter, but I hope it's well received all the same.

This chapter is not beta'd and all mistakes (if there are any) are all mine.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his Transfiguration class, staring out into space, day dreaming instead of doing his book work. Professor McGonagall sent him a warning glare every now and then when she looked up from her grading, but it wasn't enough to keep him focused.<p>

The days following Harry's dangerously stupid plan to open Severus's eyes seemed to quiet down substantially. Severus had embraced the fact that he was stuck with Harry Potter, but not begrudgingly so, and Harry kicked the habit of hatching ridiculous plans as Severus finally came to terms with their..."thing". Though neither of them apologized, there was an unspoken agreement that they'd both been utterly stupid. The majority of the inhabitants of the school still found the pairing to be quite strange, but Harry and Severus both managed to deal with gossip and whatever else was put on to their plate. They were more or less back in the routine they shared before everything spiraled out of control. Harry spent quiet nights with Severus, in the man's quarters, doing his homework or coercing Severus into snogging him.

Their silent truce also included no more public displays, like sex up against a wall in the corridor, which seemed to pacify Dumbledore well enough, Severus wasn't against receiving all of Harry's attention during their time together. In fact Harry noticed that Snape demanded his affections, which was completely fine by him, he enjoyed pleasing the man.

Harry slipped into a memory, one of _those _memories; he was kneeling on the floor in front of Severus who was sitting slumped on the couch, his mouth firmly closed around the man's cock. The first night he was allowed back into Severus's rooms, two days after Snape captured him, and he was convinced by Severus to make him feel good under the guise that he had a horrible two days of classes. Harry didn't need an excuse to suck the man off; the silky voice that Severus wielded was enough to get him to do just about anything.

Before Harry could really delve into that erotic memory, Hermione elbowed him hard in his ribs, pulling him out of his day dream. He sent her an irritated glare, which she returned tenfold, and before he could whisper anything remotely scathing, McGonagall caught his attention as she cleared her throat.

Having gained his attention she spoke, "Mister Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office."

"Why?" Harry asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't get an answer he wanted. Memories of the last time McGonagall had told him to go to the Headmaster's office came to mind as well. That was a wonderful day.

"I wasn't informed about the nature of the visit, just that you are to report directly to his office. He shall know if you do you not." She paused, "There is a quarter of an hour left of this class, I expect your book work to be finished and handed in to me by tomorrow afternoon, Mister Potter." McGonagall eyed his Transfiguration notebook with mild disappointment, and then shot him a stern look before walking away.

His Transfiguration homework was the least of his worries. He hadn't really enjoyed his last visit to Dumbledore's office as the old wizard was far too nosey for his own good. It wasn't like there was a choice in the matter; he would have preferred to avoid it. He sighed and put his things in his book bag, ignoring the few glances, Hermione's in particular.

Since he couldn't avoid the visit, Harry decided that he'd walk a little slower than normal. He had to get his revenge in some way, even if it was a bit childish. As he walked, Harry fell into his thoughts again.

Everything in his life had finally fit together, all those missing puzzle pieces had been found and the holes filled, the picture was complete. This feeling wasn't limited to just him either. Draco and Blaise looked perfectly happy together. The gossip about Harry and Draco died out pretty quickly when Draco and Blaise officially started dating. Blaise denied threatening half the student body when he was confronted.

While Harry was perfectly happy with his own life now, Severus seemed just as happy. From what Harry observed of the man, it wasn't so obvious for everyone else, but he noticed that the man wasn't as nasty to the Gryffindors as he once was. Harry's class was shocked silent when the man awarded five points to a Gryffindor. Those same five points were lost not minutes later by a silly comment from Ron, plus five more thanks to a snickering Seamus.

Speaking of Ron, he still hadn't forgiven Harry for going after their Potions Professor, or liking him in the first place. His best friend was becoming a thorn in his side. Ron was the only person, the only true obstacle in his way of his happiness now. Ron and Hermione went through hell and back for Harry, but when it came to Snape, Ron couldn't comprehend what Harry had with Severus. Once upon a time Harry would have gone to great lengths to keep his first real friend, but it wasn't worth the cost, not now and probably never. Perhaps one day Ron would come to his senses. Harry remained optimistic for his best friend.

Harry was bumped out of his thoughts when Draco ran into him, nearly knocking them both to the floor. His year mate's hair was mussed and his face was tinted red…Harry mumbled irritably until he realized who had bumped into him. He grinned wide when he had a quick glance at his _friend_. It was still quite awkward to refer to Draco as a friend, with their history having been dotted with many confrontations.

Harry couldn't keep his thoughts to himself and immediately spoke, "Well Malfoy, you look like you had a good shag."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter." Draco's face flushed a brighter red, he practically admitted to Harry what he'd been up to.

"Oh is that so? Because it looks to me like you just got done shagging." Harry pointed out again.

"So you're an expert now on shagging, Potter? When was the last time you got some?" Draco retorted haughtily. To Harry's amusement, his year mate looked off-balance; it must have been a _really_ good shag then.

Harry smiled sickly sweet and said, "If you must know Draco, just last night I had Severus's co—"

Draco interrupted Harry before he could finish his sentence, but the damage had been done. His face burned hot and a he spluttered, "Keep it to yourself, Potter, for Merlin's sake!" He was thankful that they were alone in the corridor.

It was too much for Harry, and he couldn't keep himself from laughing. He never thought it was possible to be so comfortable, joking around with Draco like this. "So things are good then?" Harry asked in a lighthearted tone.

If someone told Draco years ago that he would have plenty of civil and friendly conversations with Harry Potter, he would have cursed them within an inch of their life. Harry's ideas had a streak of stupidity to them, but he couldn't deny that the last one worked out, even though Blaise was moments away from giving Potter a good hexing. "Things are good, and yea it was a great shag." Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Keep the details, please!" Harry chuckled, but he remembered why he was in walking about in the hallway to begin with and grimaced. The face he made piqued Draco's interest.

The blonde couldn't help himself, "What?"

"Nothing, I just have to go see Dumbledore. I'd rather not though." Harry sighed, "I suppose I should go see him before he tracks me down."

"Hate to be you, Potter. Don't choke on a lemon drop!" Draco snorted, lightly shoving Harry as he went to make his way down the corridor where Harry previously came from.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Thanks for the confidence, Malfoy!" Harry said loudly just as Draco turned a corner.

He let out a frustrated sigh and began walking again.

Ron wasn't particularly happy about his blooming friendship with Draco either. The argument they had about that issue was still fresh in his mind. Hermione advocated in Harry's mature choice to befriend a Slytherin, the poor thing ended up crying for a couple hours, but Ginny was happy to console her.

He shoved those thoughts somewhere deep when he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the door to the office, it moved out of the way without the required password. Now that he thought about it, McGonagall never did give him a password when she told him that Dumbledore wanted to see him. He ventured a guess that the old Headmaster didn't want his desk defiled again. Harry snickered mischievously and climbed the staircase, preparing himself for a conversation he probably didn't want to have. When he made it to the top of the stairs, and before he even got a chance to knock on the wooden door, Dumbledore's voice beckoned him into the office. The words sounded oddly cheery, and very disconcerting, Harry found himself caught a bit off guard. Ignoring the awkward feeling in the pit of his gut, Harry gently pressed a hand against the heavy door and stepped inside.

"Ah! Harry my boy, do come in!" Albus said a little too enthusiastically, "Please sit." The old headmaster gestured to the comfortable vacant chair that sat innocently in front of his desk.

Harry eyed the offending piece of furniture with mild disdain before lowering himself into it. "Good afternoon Professor." Harry greeted the old wizard with a wary politeness.

"Would you care for some tea, Harry, or perhaps something sweet?" Dumbledore offered, popping an unidentifiable sweet into his mouth.

"No thank you, sir." Harry declined, irritated that the man was dragging this meeting out. "Is there something you needed me for, professor?" He asked seriously, leveling the headmaster with a pointed expression.

Dumbledore seemed to sober with Harry's underlying bluntness. He did in fact call the young man here for a rather important reason. The boy, no, the young man that sat before him had grown a lot since he first stepped into the wizarding world. It was time to treat him as such, and he replied with the same measure of seriousness that Harry was showing right now.

"I did indeed, Harry." Albus started, pausing to take a sip of his tea before continuing. "I asked you here concerning a rather important matter actually. What is the state of your relationship with Severus, Harry?" The old wizard ventured.

The uneasiness Harry felt on his short journey to Dumbledore's office flared up again, nearly consuming him in irrational fear and nervousness. While the question was meant to be innocent, memories of the visit to the headmaster's office after the classroom incident replayed in his mind. The headmaster wasn't very happy with the way things had been progressing between Severus and himself. The stern look that the old wizard was pinning him with now was a sign that he was stuck here until he answered Dumbledore's questions.

He sighed with resignation and played along, "It's stable now. We've overcome the problem between us." He spoke honestly; the answer seemed to placate the old man a bit. The tension seemed to lighten fractionally.

There was a few agonizing moments of silence before Albus asked his next question, "Do you love Severus?" It completely shook the foundation of Harry's mind, shocking him silent. It was a completely valid question on Albus's part. Albus saw Severus as his son and treated him like one too. He knew very well Harry's capacity to love, but the last thing he wanted was for the both of them to hurt each other and themselves. What the two of them had together needed to be something more than just the physical.

Harry wasn't at all prepared for _that _question. It brought up a lot of questions and doubts that he hadn't been aware of before. Did he love Severus? Did Severus return those feelings? Was that even something that was plausible for the both of them to obtain? Severus Snape was a passionate lover, of that he was completely sure, but did the man love him for him or just the physical relationship they had together? His negative thoughts stopped upon remembering all the times spent in the man's presence. The easy companionship and tenderness Severus had given him these past months gave him a positive optimism when it came to that four letter word. He felt loved when Severus, while stubbornly claiming he wasn't a nice man, kissed him or when the man held him after their sexual liaisons.

Perhaps he had already fallen in love with the man, only figuring it out now while the headmaster interrogated him. Dumbledore was always going on about his ability to love so fiercely; maybe the lack of love he was shown while growing up blinded him to such affections.

Harry swallowed thickly, "I'm not entirely sure, Professor…" he started with uncertainty, his thoughts not at all complete, but he had a general idea of what he wanted to say. "I guess I don't know actually, but with all the trouble I went through to get to Snape, I think that I wouldn't mind exploring that possibility. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't feel something towards Severus." Harry admitted resolutely.

He must have said something right, the sparkle in Dumbledore's eye returned and he was smiling again. "I believe you Harry. You both are important to me, and I would hate to see the product of a caustic relationship between the both of you." Albus finished, taking another sip of his tea.

The awkward quiet that blanketed the room made Harry fidget a little. The portraits, specifically Headmaster Black, were oddly silent. He almost missed the perverse comments the crazy old codger often made. "Was that all, Professor?" Harry asked, letting his eyes move over the portraits that covered the walls.

Albus caught Harry's curious gaze and smiled in a far too innocent manner, knowing exactly what the boy had been thinking. "I've punished Phineas and Dilys. I fear that I may have frightened the rest of them with my mild irritation." He admitted. "As for the impromptu interrogation, yes that was all that I was concerned with. You may leave if you wish." Albus smiled as he picked up a glass container full of jelly beans.

Harry doubted that he could ever come to understand the eccentric old wizard, but he felt inexplicably relieved after talking with Dumbledore. Having no other reason to stay, Harry stood up and made for the door; before he was able to exit Albus spoke up again.

"The board of governors has informed me that the request I sent to the Ministry, for a new set of rules regarding student-teacher relationships, will not be implemented until the next school year." The Headmaster said nonchalantly. "I hope that you will continue to keep your relations with Severus discreet, Harry." The old wizard finished, popping several jelly beans into his mouth.

Harry was surprised at the final parting words, but the admission had him wondering if the Headmaster had a part in delaying the rules with the recent changes in his relationship with Severus. Whatever the reasoning was, Harry found himself in a better mood than when he arrived. "I will, Professor." Harry said as he stepped out of the office, the door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Time slipped away slowly while Harry sat in each of his remaining classes. He found that he didn't really care that he had to endure a pop quiz, a really boring lecture, and a group activity. When his classes were over for the day, he had no qualms with doing the essay he was assigned in Defense, or the research Hermione made him do for their Charms group project, he was quite willing to do the reading homework for History of Magic. Everything was completed by the time he was dragged to the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

He ignored the insults Ron had passed on to him, comparing his current look of dreaminess to that of Luna's. He knew he should have found that comment insulting to both Luna and himself, but the sour words bounced off him harmlessly. He couldn't bring himself to care about his best friend's behavior at the moment; his good mood couldn't be dispelled so easily. He continued to ignore Ron and his friend's ridiculous attempts to enrage him. Harry's true friends were chatting animatedly, laughing, and enjoying his company during the moments he wasn't acting like a love struck teenager.

When dessert was cleared from the tables and the Headmaster bade everyone good night the real trouble started.

Harry climbed the flights of stairs, making his way towards Gryffindor Tower for the evening. He wasn't supposed to visit Severus until tomorrow evening; the Potions Master had some work to complete before the night was over. Harry spoke the password to the portrait guarding the entrance to the tower when he finally arrived. The portrait accepted the password and he slipped in with every intention of taking a shower and passing out in the warmth of his bed. Even with the good mood he was in, he felt exhausted and had a pressing need to unwind.

As he went for the stairs that lead to the seventh year dorms he was faced with a human blockade. A rather angry looking Ronald Weasley stood between Harry and his bed.

"You're not welcome here, Potter." The red head spat venomously leveling his former best friend with a nasty glare.

"Last I checked I'm a Gryffindor, and I am pretty sure that I'm a seventh year." Harry retorted calmly, a hint of bitterness backing his words. "And if it's ok with you, I'd really like to get some sleep sometime tonight." Harry finished with a bit of venom of his own.

"Gryffindors don't sleep with Slytherins, especially if one of those Slytherins is that greasy bastard Snape!" Ron growled.

"Wait." Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose and holding a hand up to pause Ron's imminent rant. This standoff was making his head hurt. "So, you're not mad at me for being with another man, but you are mad at me _because_ it's Snape?"

'_Must have struck a nerve…' _Harry concluded as Ron bared his teeth, similar to that of a rabid animal, and shoved him hard backwards. "It's Snape, Harry! How could you?" The red head yelled. The few people who were sitting in the common room stared at the pair. The commotion had curious students coming out of the dorms rooms to find out what was happening. Harry didn't care anymore; he wouldn't let his friend make silly, irrational, prejudice judgments.

"How could I? How could I what Ron? How could I grow a pair, man up, and act mature? How could I enjoy Snape's company? How could I get along with a man who isn't as cruel and sarcastic as he seems?" Harry growled, he refused to let Ron get a word in. "I made a choice for myself. If you can't deal with that, Ron, then I'm afraid that you and I can't be friends anymore." Harry said with finality.

Ron spluttered as he tried to make a comeback but as the seconds flittered by, his anger continued to grow while what was left of his dignity drained away. Ron caught Harry off guard as his fist collided with the cheek of the right side of Harry's face, knocking his glasses off onto the floor. Those who were watching the exchange gasped and murmured.

"Friends don't betray one another_, Harry_!" Ron seethed.

Harry rubbed his cheek gingerly, surveying the damage his friend had left in his anger; it stung, but nothing had been broken. "Hitting me isn't going to change my mind," Harry stated with a strained neutral tone as he bent down to pick his glasses up off the floor. Surprised they weren't cracked or broken, aside from the scratches on the lenses; he set them back on his face and scowled at Ron. "As fun as it is to stand here and let you treat me like a punching bag—" Harry continued with as much sarcasm as he could wield, "—I'd really like to get some sleep. That is, if you don't mind." He said dryly.

Harry truly had a gift for riling people up it seemed. Ron was not too amused with his former friend and lurched forward and struck at Harry again, aiming for the other's mouth. The hit made Harry stagger back, grunting at the momentary surge of pain. The impact had split open his bottom lip, and small trickle of blood oozed out. Harry winced as he gently used the sleeve of his uniform to absorb the blood, bringing back memories of his scuffle with Draco.

"Do you feel better now?" Harry asked bitterly. Before Ron could say, or do, something more Hermione, who had been watching the argument since Ron had first punched Harry, quickly stepped in to defend her friend.

"Ronald Weasley!" She screeched menacingly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Harry was fortunate that he couldn't see the look on the girl's face. There was a light touch on his shoulder trying to grab his attention. Looking over, he discovered that it was Ginny giving him a look. There was a mixture of irritation and amusement that blanketed her face. The irritation he could understand but had no idea what the amusement meant. She said nothing, and instead jerked her head towards the portrait hole, the freedom from the drama that was continuing to unfold in the Gryffindor common room. He understood immediately that Hermione was running interference for him; she was simply a diversion for his escape.

He looked back towards the pair, Hermione held no punches as she lay into Ron. Harry would definitely owe her for this. He took the spare moment to mouth a thank you to Ginny before he quietly slipped out the door.

Before the portrait closed shut behind him, Harry heard a loud thud as someone fell to the floor. He felt a minor pang of sympathy for Ron. That particular feeling was fleeting, and was quickly replaced by a feeling that some sort of justice had been served.

* * *

><p>Severus carefully observed the cauldrons that were set up on the work bench in the middle of the lab. He had been immersed in his brewing since dinner had ended. Tonight was his brewing night, one that Harry agreed not to pester him on. The brat wasn't here but Severus couldn't do anything but let his mind wander to the young man. He nearly added the wrong ingredient to the dreamless sleep that was meant for the headache reliever. Thankfully, the potions were in their final stages of brewing, he let his mind drift back to Harry Potter.<p>

These past weeks were a wild ride for Severus. Coming to terms with things between himself and Potter was quite a strange trip in itself. He refused to think that Albus put things in perspective for him when the rather eccentric Headmaster requested his presence a few nights ago. He steered his mind away from that meeting, and instead let himself think about ways he could entertain Harry tomorrow evening. Would it be strange to have the boy join him for dinner in his rooms instead of the Great Hall? Perhaps they'd go to Hogsmeade instead, or even a muggle venue. Severus's face pinched into mild disgust at the thought, he really was becoming quite sappy. No thanks to Potter.

Severus huffed and flicked his wand, extinguishing the flames under the cauldrons on his work table. Perhaps Harry and he would sit in companionable silence in front of the fire. The Potions Master followed that line of thought; the images began to tumble into the gutter. Harry, the insatiable little monster he was, squirmed suggestively in Severus's lap…

The wards on Severus's rooms quivered, sending tingles down his spine, sobering him of his lewd thoughts. "For fucks sake..." Severus mumbled irritably, quickly placing stasis charms on his cauldron's to preserve their contents. As he wrenched the door to his private lab open, he could hear the soft knocking upon the heavy wood door to his quarters. Unhappy and degrading words hung off the tip of his tongue as he went to pull the door open. The spiteful words dissipated when he recognized who it was that had dared to disturb his brewing time.

Harry looked a bit disheveled. Severus took special note of the split lip, and the newly formed bruise on the right side of boy's face. The Potions Master felt a pang of anger well up inside him, but he shoved them away promptly. "Potter." Severus said darkly and narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Severus." Harry murmured his greeting softly. Severus wondered if the boy knew that he could be so innocent without trying. The Potions Master said nothing while he leaned up against the door jam, staring at Harry who was returning the gaze. It was an awkward and silent few moments before Severus relented, stepping to the side and allowing Harry into his quarters. Snape immediately began questioning Harry upon closing the door, granting them privacy.

"Why is it that you always manage to find some sort of trouble, Harry?" Severus asked crossly as he led Harry to the common room.

"It's not like I ask to get into fights, Severus." Harry mused as he dropped down onto the chesterfield. He slouched down and stared into the burning flames of the fireplace.

Severus was silent again, gathering his own thoughts, letting his gaze drift to the flames that enthralled Harry. The boy hadn't asked for a lot of things, and he had an inkling as to who might have caused Potter trouble this time. "If you did not ask to be assaulted, then what happened?" Severus ventured.

"Ron just doesn't appreciate you the way I do is all."

"I would rather he didn't appreciate me the same way as you." Severus snorted.

Harry's morose expression crumbled, smiling at Severus's attempt to cheer him up. Now that he thought about it, Harry really didn't have a good reason to explain why he was down here, interrupting Severus's time to himself. The time that they had both agreed that would go uninterrupted. Perhaps he was just seeking the man's own brand of comfort.

Harry suddenly felt the need to apologize, standing up getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry Severus. I shouldn't have come down here—"

The Potions Master lifted a hand to silence Harry, "Do not apologize, Potter." Severus ordered firmly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll probably go to the room of requirement, seeing as how I am no longer welcome in the Gryffindor dormitory." Harry replied, a faint hint of bitterness in his words.

Severus was always so very calculating. He planned moves three steps ahead, and had back up plans for his back up plans. Allowing Harry to step out of his quarters to sleep in the room of requirement just wasn't going to work for Severus. In fact he was almost offended that Harry had the audacity to leave when he only just arrived.

"You may, if you wish, sleep here until other arrangements can be made in the morning." Severus offered slyly.

This was a defining moment in their relationship. Harry had never been asked to stay overnight in Severus's rooms before. It felt unreal. "Where would I sleep?"

"There is plenty of room on the floor." Severus suggested sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest as he fought off the smirk twitching on his lips.

"The Room of Requirement is sounding like a better option at the moment. Harry trailed off, turning back towards the exit.

Severus wasn't certain if the boy was serious or trying to be cute. "If you can behave yourself, Harry, I will allow you to sleep on the bed." The Potions Master offered a little too quickly.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what the make of this new development. The both of them were on better terms now, but he had no idea how to respond. It wasn't like there were other options to think about, he was more worried about causing Severus trouble by staying with him for the night. Harry turned a bit to stare back into Severus's face, taking a moment to study the features of his lover; gauging the consequences of his next answer in his head. Severus stared right back with that unwavering and unbelievably sexy look, which Harry was quite fond of. Perhaps the answer was much easier than he originally thought.

"Don't you mean _misbehave_?" Harry finally replied, a smirk crawling mischievously across his face.

Severus rolled his eyes, sighing with mock exasperation. The boy really showed his age with cheesy comments. "That would depend on how you define _misbehave_." Severus stated softly, his eyes wandered back to the minor injuries still present on the boy's face.

"I think you know exactly how it's defined." Harry countered, his lack of tact causing great amusement for Severus.

"You are absolutely ridiculous Harry," The Potions Master sighed and pointed to the chesterfield. "Now if you're done flirting with me, I'd like you to sit on the couch, if you please." He would tend to Harry's injuries before continuing with this disgustingly intimate banter, and possibly more. Harry wasted no time in obeying the older wizard's order, but was disappointed when Severus left the room.

"Stay there, I will return momentarily." Severus called out, walking from the common room back to his private lab. He kept his personal potion stores in his lab, as he was the only one who was ever in there. This was where he kept his highest quality potions to be exact. The Potions Master headed to the large cabinet he kept at the far corner of the lab, making quick work of the wards he placed upon it. The shelves were chock full of every potion imaginable, but Severus navigated the hundreds of bottles with ease; plucking out the two specific potions he needed to remedy Harry's injuries. With potions in hand, he quickly closed the cabinet back up before rejoining Harry in the common room of his quarters.

"Shall I give Mr. Weasley a detention, Harry?" Severus asked casually as he entered the room, startling his guest out of his thoughts.

Harry thought about it for a moment, "No, but I'm sure you could find a reason to while we're in class. If you aren't against it, I'd like to get my own revenge." He smiled up at Severus.

How could Severus resist such a smile? He couldn't, to be honest; he would most likely allow Harry to have his own revenge, as long as it was within reason of course.

"I am sure something could be worked out." Severus replied as he knelt down in front of Harry, who was still sitting comfortably on the couch.

Both were silent as Severus opened up one of the phials that contained a light pink potion, which smelled faintly of mint. The Potions Master tipped the container over a few of the fingers on his right hand, and dabbed the potion onto the inflamed bruise on Harry's face carefully, trying to avoid causing the boy pain.

"How did you know it was Ron that did this to me?" Harry asked softly as Severus tended to him.

Severus mulled over the question, debating on whether or not he should give an answer. In times past, he probably would have ignored any questions Potter asked, but he no longer felt that way. "I am not blind to the abuse you have endured when everything became public," Severus began. "You do not share the same reputation as I, so consequently I am ignored because many people are intimidated by me."

Harry snorted and did his best not to explode with laughter, "That's putting it lightly Severus."

The older wizard gave a half-hearted glare and continued. "I have observed on many occasions, including those occasions during the class you have with me, that Mr. Weasley and a select few Gryffindors have caused you grief. It seems you have very few enemies left in this castle, and it was quite easy for me to deduce who inflicted your current injuries."

With the pink potion rubbed in completely, and the bruise beginning to fade, Severus stoppered that phial and set it on the coffee table; opening the second phial containing a scentless, pasty white potion, and repeated the process but applying the potion to Harry's split lip instead. Harry was silent again, focusing on the light touch on his bottom lip, inappropriate thoughts bubbled up. He instead, distracted himself with another question.

"If you knew what was happening, why didn't you do anything?" Harry's question wasn't meant to be combative, and Severus knew that. This was just idle chatter to keep them occupied so they wouldn't violently jump each other.

"If I had done anything that would be considered interfering, it would have done the exact opposite of what you wanted, and could have had volatile consequences. I am a cold and calculating person as you know, Harry. Rest assured, what you have endured will be returned tenfold." Severus was never one to leave promises unfulfilled, especially with such a tempting opportunity to severely discipline students.

The older man's words caused Harry's stomach to flip flop. Maybe he was truly in love with Severus, Harry mused while he looked over the man's face. He was too distracted to notice that Severus had finished taking care of the cut on his lip, and the fingers no longer caressed his lips in a tender manner.

"I believe you will live, Harry." Severus said with mild sarcasm as he went to stand back up. He stoppered the second phial and picked up the first.

Harry smiled, "I hope so. I don't think I could live with myself if Ron managed to kill me."

Severus ignored the silly comment and maneuvered around the couch to the hallway. "I will assume you remember where the bathroom is, the bedroom is the second door. I have to attend to some unfinished work before I retire for the evening." He said turning back to look at Harry, who adjusted to watch him walk away. "You are welcome to the facilities before then, I will leave you a change of clothes on the bed. Try not to destroy anything please." He said dryly.

Severus was certain he heard Harry mutter something under his breath but he ignored it, instead keeping himself in check for now. He slipped back into his lab, setting the potion phials he carried on the work table so he could deal with the potions he had been tending to before Harry arrived. Severus removed the stasis charms on both, and then quickly and methodically made preparations to decant them. During the process his ears tuned in on the sound of water running and faint humming coming from the bathroom.

Before he let himself get too distracted by his remaining work and Harry's shower, he stepped out of the lab and walked into the bedroom. He dug through his wardrobe, pulling out an old t-shirt and pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He laid them neatly on the right side of the bed where Harry would be able to see them before leaving the bedroom to continue decanting the potions. The whole process took roughly ten minutes including the small break to lay clothes out for Harry. With the work finished he left his lab for the night and went through his nightly absolutions.

Severus unconsciously rushed, cursing himself when he realized what he'd been doing. He felt far too anxious to be in the same place as Harry. He was indeed incurring bad habits because of the brat. When he finally went to open the door to the bedroom he was paralyzed on the spot with the vision he found standing in front of him.

Harry had slipped the pajama bottoms on, not bothering to put the shirt on as he rubbed down his hair with his towel. Severus had the perfect view of Harry's back. His sharp eyes watching as the muscles moved under the boy's skin. The motions were fluid and entrancing, very hypnotic. Severus watched as errant beads of water slide their way down Harry's neck and the perfect curvature of his back, tempting him to sweep them up languidly with his tongue.

Severus continued to admire the figure before him. Taking note on how loosely the bottoms hung on Harry's hips and the way the young man dried his hair. It was no wonder to Severus why the boy's hair was so unruly to begin with. He yearned to step closer and run his fingers through the damp locks, lightly trace the perfect pale skin, wrap his arms around that beautiful body and never let go.

There was just something about Harry that had him going back for more.

When Harry dropped his towel on the floor, Severus quietly closed the door and moved forward, winding his arms around the boy's middle and pressed up against him. Harry said nothing as Severus buried his head into the nape of his neck and took a deep breath; taking in Harry's clean scent.

The man never ceased to destroy the ever evolving image Harry had of him. Harry remained quiet allowing himself to focus in on the heat radiating off Snape's body. He shivered when the arms belonging to Severus began to move, hands explored along the way, lightly grazing sensitive areas that were discovered on previous expeditions. Harry was still, letting his eyes drift shut and his head tip backward, leaning against Severus's shoulder.

The exposed flesh drew the Potions Master in. He trailed over Harry's throat slowly, gorging on the skin, hands still probing the rest of the boy's body every now and then dipping fingers into the loose pajama bottoms that barely hung off the boy's slender hips, or passing over an excited nipple.

Severus paused, using the spare moments to pry himself from Harry's body, turning the young man around to bring their mouths together in a rough, hungry kiss. The abruptness stole Harry's breath away, but did not deter him from returning the affection. He took initiative, wiggling his tongue past Severus's lips earning a similar response from the man. Severus carefully steered Harry to the bed, the edge catching the back of Harry's knees, toppling the young man over and breaking their kiss.

Harry frowned at the loss as he lifted his weight up onto his elbows, shooting Severus a glare. The Potions Master ignored it and took hold of the fabric on Harry's hips, tugging the pajama bottoms down his legs slowly; Severus watched carefully as the skin was revealed, taking care to not snag any sensitive bits. Harry squirmed under the sensation; the flannel bottoms pooled on the ground and were quickly forgotten.

Harry Potter was very impatient, the glint in the boy's eye was indicative of that, Severus observed. He let his eyes roam over the naked flesh, noting the goose pimples that decorated his body. Severus was certain he felt the heat resonating off Potter, watching the muscles under that skin vibrate with anticipation.

"Severus…" Harry whispered almost breathlessly.

Severus allowed his eyes to catch Harry's gaze and kept it as he moved. He crawled upon the bed, hovering over the boy, his hair dangling around his face and tickling Harry's face. Opting to take his time, Severus met Potter's lips again in a slow kiss; it was fiery yet subdued, wild but delicate. The gentleness seemed to quell the impassioned flames within Harry that Severus ignited.

The Potions Master let his hands roam over Harry, the slow pace made the goose flesh return with a shudder. While the fire had diminished, Severus could tell that the need was still very much present, but he was not yet ready to allow the boy to succumb to pleasure. Regrettably, Severus broke their kiss and turned his attention to the rest of his prize. With his mouth, he followed the trail that his hands took on their journey, making detours to suck on a nipple, or nip at vulnerable spots.

Harry was unable to make intelligible words, or coherent sentences for that matter; even the sounds he made were mangled and primitive at best. The entirety of him rumbled with unadulterated need. Harry did his best to keep himself at bay, just to savor the culmination of the events leading to this point; this is where he'd pour his heart out for Severus. He would show Severus his true feelings for him. He allowed himself to be touched and held, to be caressed and kissed. He had been so focused on the moment, he wasn't aware that Severus lost his shirt, he swore the man just had his trousers on a moment ago but they were nowhere in his line of sight. When their naked bodies finally came together the circuitry in Harry's mind was fried, he could only focus on the way their dampened bodies rubbed together.

Severus was finding it difficult to keep himself in check now. He was determined to take his time, to show the feelings he'd never shown and say the words he was unable to say in this very moment. Severus paused for a moment distracted by Harry. Instead of clenching the bedding tightly in his fists, Harry began reciprocating the contact. He watched as the boy moved to cover his hand with his own, and trailed them slowly up Severus's arms past the elbows, around his shoulders to the blades. The movement was almost disgustingly gentle, and Severus was caught off guard when Harry tugged him down to kiss him in a similar manner that he had done to Harry.

Uncertain that he could keep the slow pace he had set, Severus made the executive decision to move forward. He slipped his hands down to rest on Harry's hips, squeezing and rubbing appreciatively before pulling himself away to reach for the bottle of specially made lubrication hiding in the bedside table. Harry whimpered at the loss but the realization of things to come glazed his sight over with lust, and the wild flames returned with magnificent force.

They both knew the routine but instead of the hurried, rough, and secretive love making they were used to Severus took his time and made every touch count. For convenience sake, Severus whispered the spell that would cleanse his lover. The Potions Master popped the lid off the bottle of lubrication and squeezed a generous amount on to the fingers of his right hand. Once his fingers were completely coated with the slick substance he moved to Harry's entrance.

Harry's breathing turned ragged and hitched completely as Severus began drawing little circles around the tight band of muscles protecting his rectum. When the first digit was inserted there was no pain, only the sensations of absolute need gnawing away at his soul. When the second and third fingers joined the first, there was only pleasure as the void inside Harry began to fill.

Severus knew the things Harry wanted most and was methodical in fulfilling those needs. He stretched, rubbed, filled Potter; every now and then he would press his thumb into Harry's perineum earning lustful noises as a reward. The brat was becoming impatient again Severus noticed, as was he. He slowly removed each digit one by one, and when his hand was free once more he picked up the bottle and put another generous helping of lube in his palm, coating his cock. He knew Harry was ready, the look in his hooded eyes and the words that went unspoken between them told him as such.

Severus lined himself up with Harry in one swift moment he buried himself in that heat. Potter was as loud as ever, the sweet but carnal sounds seeping out of his throat echoed through the room. Severus wasted no time; there was no slow start as he began thrusting into Harry relentlessly. Potter thought it necessary to wrap his legs around Severus's middle, pulling him down into vicious kiss. As he thrust deeply and savagely into that blaze surrounding his cock he slipped a hand up to Harry's chest to play with a nipple. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger harshly, drinking the sounds that the boy tried to make while they continued kissing.

Surprisingly, it was too much pleasure for Harry to handle. He pushed Severus away roughly, breaking another kiss and allowing Severus to sit up properly, consequently leading to harder thrusts and a better angle in which to hit that sweet spot deep within Harry.

"Severus!" Harry managed to moan loudly.

Severus knew Harry was close to the edge now, instead of helping him off that edge he decided to take a page from a previous encounter they had, doing his best not to remember all the details.

The Potions Master bent down and whispered with his deep, velvety voice, "Yes, Harry?"

Harry's body quivered at the sound, he would explode if the man continued talking to him like that. Severus relinquished his hold on Harry's nipple, but Harry swore to himself that he could still feel it; and then Severus spoke again.

"Are you close, Harry?" He asked in an almost musical tone. Harry could feel the evil curl of his lips on the edge of his ear, he could only manage a garbled swear. Merlin he was so close to the edge, _damn_ that evil man.

Severus chuckled darkly into Harry's ear, the vibrations of his voice rippled through the boy easily as if he were transparent.

"Please, Severus…" It was becoming difficult for Harry to stay coherent as Severus continued to whisper into his ear. "—so close."

When Harry finally broke down into all out begging Severus decided it was time to show the boy a modicum of mercy. He sat up once more and took Harry's penis into his right hand, his thrusts had been dialed down while he verbally tormented his lover but quickly became erratic again as he began bringing Potter to the brink of ecstasy. It wasn't long at all before Severus stopped thrusting, his seed spilling into Harry; and Harry spilling himself onto his own chest, a drawn out moan escaping his mouth.

Severus untangled Harry's legs from his midsection, he allowed himself to watch the boy for a few moments. He admired how debauched Potter looked, completely spent, teetering on awake and asleep. Harry cracked open an eye as it was all he could manage, Severus pulled all the strength he had out of his body; he sighed with true contentment. Adept in wandless magic, Severus quietly whispered a spell and the mess that had begun cooling on Harry's chest was spelled away.

Severus finally moved to stretch out beside Harry and watched the boy's chest as he took steady breaths. He knew now that he was stuck with Potter forever, but he found that he didn't mind it so much. Not as much as he might have when he started down this road in the first place.

As if reading his thoughts Harry turned his head to stare at Severus with both eyes opened. His face was blank as he studied the other man closely, as if he were reading Severus like a book.

After a minute Harry finally spoke.

"I love you Severus."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed with exasperation, "I know, Harry."

Harry just grinned.

Yes, he was indeed stuck with Potter for a very, _very_ long time.

-END-

* * *

><p>Again I just want to express my sincerest apologies, when I started writing this story I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those people that fall off the grid for a year, in this case far longer than a year, and not update.<p>

Thanks to everyone who read and those who reviewed as well.


End file.
